Multidimensional Surge
by Bearlywrote
Summary: Warning: contains both spoilers from both shows! Nate's fed up with the anime cliche of normal kids to become heroes. He ran away to another world and meets Dan, a washed-up brawler who recently thought of going somewhere. Nate's plan has become the pathway to friendship in each world they go to discover and to protect each other as real friends would... (completed)
1. Chapter 1: Yokai are just Baka!

**Multidimensional Surge**

 **(I don't own Yokai watch, Bakugan, etc.)**

 **By: bearlywrote**

Summary: a new anime that's the new rise to rival Pokémon are going nuts because they're missing a protagonist. For some reason, he doesn't want to be dealing with the supernatural. He had enough of these shenanigans and headed to a doorway from the unknown world and running towards a stranger who was desperate for a plan to make himself better…

 **Chapter 1: Yokai are just baka!**

One day in the forest, Nate and his friends are catching bugs and they were having fun with their own catches! Nate caught a Stag Beatle while his friend Bear caught a larger one of the same type! His other friend, Eddie, is highly impressed and checked his bug Wikipedia app for the exact measurements and finds it a rarity for a bug to reach that size.

"That's cool Bear, you're amazing," said Katie, a female friend within the group. "What about mine,Katie?", said Nate. "That's a good catch, that's average… just like you Nate!" Katie answered honestly. He was highly shocking, because for the record, most protagonists start out average; some people who're once office workers are turned superheroes, some kids are teleported to different worlds and use their newly found knowledge to defend their home, and some kids are also chosen to pilot huge robots. 'I'll get a rare bug," Nate thought!

He went through the darkest part of the woods, passing through the areas that says 'no trespassing!' and found a bug flying around, ignoring the glowing effects surrounding the bug, he followed it towards a large clearing with a large tree surrounding in the middle of it. He was puzzled as to why there was a capsule machine in the tree's front, he wanted to ignore it but there was a ghoulish song singing, _"Feed Me! Feed Me!~…"._ He was shocked to hear that creepy sound, realized that that machine needs a coin to feed. _"Feed Me! Feed me!~"_ , 'there it is again!' he thought! Until he fills his role in and the ghoulish sound give him one last refrain before his voice is gone once he put the 100 yen (quarter) in, " _Feed me! Feed me something to eat!"_

clink*

He opened a stone-hard capsule, a large grip released its both halves to reveal why that sound existed in the first place! The light is surrounding the ghostly creature that is reanimated into the air, darkness that shadows it gives out a smile, making Nate cringe.

"Thank you savior! My name is Whisper, I'm charmed!" He explained, "Thanks to you I'm free from this capsule, all my 137 years in this cramped prison made by that annoying monk! Oh! Before your question is asked, I am a Yokai! And because of your actions, you set me freeeeeeeeeeeee!", Whisper said as he floated up into the sky and got highly distracted that he had a role to fill.

The truth is that he's released before by his creator of the anime both him and Nate are in, to give him a key item that is a necessary to the protagonists of every show in the Tooniverse. An imaginative universe made by the artists themselves to adapt their creativity into action, the primitives are images and forms based on the Paleolithic arts and the masterpiece artwork through the ages. The sudden change happened when animated cartoons and comics were created by the artists whose depiction of them in the Tooniverse was their proudest forms on artists clouds. The toon artists are gods of this fictional world and their job is to add, change, fix, and delete their adding to their creations and their worlds they're living in. Whisper and Nate's creator, Akahiro Hino, is tasked to make an average boy a protagonist and is forced to play the role in his show for his home country to see!

Nate thought over his existence, he's a protagonist and his role is to fight a monster of the week and befriended them. He ran as fast as he could away from that clown marshmallow ghost guy and headed down the mountain. He tripped over a couple of rocks and trampled down from the steepest slope, 'I've got to get away from this guy and this crazy game in general,' he thought. He makes a quick trip home and ignore the fighting between his parents, heads upstairs and changed his clothes and comb his hair in case the freak comes after him. He packed a few clothes and grabbed some chocolate bars as nourishment, he brought his emergency money and medicine just in case if he gets sick and hungry. He ran away from his home without telling his parents, but it was worth it, because there's a ghoulish stranger over where his parents are fighting at.

His creator was furious over the fact that his new star abandoned his role as a protagonist, which baffles him because there's already a movie made by that same idea. The huge difference was that the lead role was a bad guy who wanted to be a good guy and his creation's desire is unknown. He called all available Yokai around the city of Springdale: the charming, the heart full, the eerie, the mysterious, the brave, the tough, the shady, and the slippery tribes to have a search party, but nobody found him, heard him, or smell him. All the tracks lead up to the strangest container beside at Anime Chump… a test subject, a small red cat with two tails, tried it out for a test run to see what the device leads to. "It's a virtual one, nya! This has those forbidden games with the round mini toys, nya~" the cat said. "You're traveling into dark territory my friend, but until then, we'll find you!" Hino quoted.

 **First chapter in my first crossover story of my art that follows! Nate's in real trouble now! He angered his creator and all of his soon to be Yokai friends for taking the big risk of anime jumping, (man I wish that 'Neon Genesis: Evengeleon' kid would do that in his world!) but this'll be a cliffhanger here! Please check out my art blog on tumblr! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The climatic battle of DK & A

**Chapter 2: The climatic battle between Dan Kuso and Anubias!**

 **(I don't own these anime like everyone else's, so please enjoy the story!**

 _It was humiliating_ , Dan thought. He recently lost his title as the best battler in Bakugan, all because of their stupid uncontrollable power! He felt ashamed about what he told his friends, Shun and Marucho, that he promised to make up for the matter at BayView town. He somewhat thought that he should go somewhere else to train, after his friends barricade the arena they're using. He and his Bakugan partner/best friend Drago, are discussing about which planet are they going to live in and train, Dan figured he should go to these places to get better tips and lessons of this newfound power from his dragon-like humanoid recent evolution, (yes, he just gotten to his eighth evolution, equal to the amount of eeveelutions in Pokémon), he's suggesting Neithia because the sacred orb has given its powers to his partner. While his partner wanted to not harm the civilians afflicted with these cursed abilities, Drago suggest that they should go to his half-home planet, New Vestroia. Until the final decision is made, Nate dashed towards the former king of power and his talking toy, clashing into each other and landed on their buttocks in the process…

"Ow!"Groaned Nate, "at least I'm away from that clown…". Oh… at least this isn't painful as the 3rd episode of my third season Dan thought. They turned around and their eyes interlocking in each other's pupils. Nate is dashed onto a protagonist of another anime, and he's clueless about him because never in his short existence he never played any other games besides a weird game of Japanese Checkers. Dan looked at Nate's shirt, a star, and he looked at Drago, a diamond! He thought about taking him to his house, but Nate said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I'll bump into someone, so please don't be mad, I had a bad day so far,". "It's fine," said Dan, "I have the same story to except the girl didn't feel, but she flipped me!". The toy-like creature finally spoke which made Nate shook,"Yeah, he landed right in his ass-" "Drago!" Dan cut off. "I'm sorry, but it's hilarious!" He spoke again. "You shouldn't say that word in front of a young boy, we don't know how old he is," He explained. "I'm eleven years old, and swearing is okay, I'm okay with what you mean," Nate spoke, "I just shocked that you talked, I'm Nate Adams, if you want a Japan name, I'm also Keita Amano, so what are you names?"

Dan and Nate's friendly conversation cut short and he could see his rivals walking with their groups coming in the direction to where he's standing. He also saw his friends in another pathway, looking for him he supposed. Nate is clueless of what's going on, he stumbled into a virtual world with no way out, he's going to another place to change course. Dan grabbed Nate's torso and headed towards the alleyway, he's not scared of the experience ever since he learned that he had free will and quit the anime.

Dan kept on running and running until his head starts throbbing again. "Gahhh! My head!", Dan asked grasping for wellness. He took some pills for his migraines, "it's had been like that since the first episode of the season we're in!". Nate looked at him, like he was his big brother and said, "but I'm not from this SAO based world, I came here for a better life and seeing you in pain fees like hell for you!". Suddenly, his new friend's terrible headache stopped swelling and he began to wonder why he's better now while Nate's here.

"Daniel," he finally answered. "What?", Nate asked, "your name, what about your-" "Danma," he answered, "my name is Daniel Kuso,". "I was a free spirited brawler that earned respect by the fans in this show, saved the Earth from a white dragon's evil plan, defeat an alien race a few times to prevent destruction from either home worlds I had known, participated in a war and joined the winning side, and now some classy newbies have been suspicious to myself and my friends eyes. I now have those nightmares about that man in a six-eyed mask, I find it weird at first but it gets me scared every night when I sleep, but that's a planned story for the entire show,". "That's cool, but what do you mean by 'was' exactly?" Nate replied. "I lost my title against my new rival, Anubias, he and I go all out until something is interfering with my battle skills. I lost control and so does Drago, we both saw the image of our nightmares. I don't know you'll believe me, but I summon a giant mechanical being, which concluded the end for me!", he admitted, "and I never have to brawl here again…".

"That's deep! Yours is highly tragic, but all that happened when you're a protagonist!" Nate said. "Protagonists gets a high empowering responsibility over their fates in their choices made by the creators themselves, you said that you're in a show right?", he told him. "Like I said, my reason for coming here is for a better life, and I found yo-" Nate stopped as he saw a red cat with two tails skipping straight towards them, he recognized the cat from his script. _Jibanyan_ , he thought, _is he going to persuade me to come back? I hope Dan doesn't see you or else this would be highly awkward…!_ "Aw! What's a cute kitty like you doing in a digital place like this?", Dan said in awe. "WAIT! You can see them?", Nate shocked, "but why???". Jibanyan asked Dan, refusing to answer Nate's question, "can you please tell Nyate to wear this? I removed the chip that tracks him down, please take care of him for me sir?". "Sure, you're not a black cat and cats are considered good luck with your lifestyle!", Dan answered before Jibanyan gives both him and Drago a high five before he falsely ran away…

"Lets go Nate," he spoke. "To where exactly?", Nate questions him. "Find a place that is right for us!"Dan asked. He went to an access point in the virtual world that leads straight to the real world in his Earth. "Are you ready Nate? Just breathe okay!" The computer has transported them through the data stream and finally landed in a same place. "Thank you for visiting Bakugan Interspace, please come again!" The female computer voice spoke in glee while these group of three are running out of the building and into the city that is highly different from Springdale, a bay ocean view, a tower that doesn't reach the same height as the tower in his world, and a café with an never-stop-smiling girl! He walks into a new place he never been to before and it's called Rick and grandson's transport services, "Nate, this is the place for our adventure to begin, he's from another show, so are you ready to see him?" He asked Nate for a response. He nodded his head, _I'm ready!_

 **Cliffhanger again! Sorry I didn't add the properties belonging to except this one but so far I got one favorite! That'll never stop me from keep writing the stories! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shmick and Shmorty

Chapter 3: Shmick and Shmorty

(Don't own these anime cartoon shows, and RM, that's all)

Dan and Nate opened the door to a bizarre store, it contains all technology that some of them know: telephones, wireless video game controllers, and some electric guitars that are autographed by the band members who played it. Most of them in fact are extraterrestrial technology, and one drunk genius knew it all, Rick Sanchez. He came to this world with his grandson to do research and to have a black market deal with multidimensional technology. Dan knew this because he has a deal with him and his miserable tale over and over when he first met Rick on his hangout spot, he said he'll sent me with one of his portal guns, only built and altered to travel to other toon worlds of the same timeline and reality, in exchange for his powerful Bakugan. It is a miserable choice, but Dan has to deal with it because Rick is only upgrading his abilities to control his powers and to enhance his teleportation powers.

"Heyo Danny boy!" Rick yelled, drunk as always, watching interdimensional cable on a flat screen, watching Ball Fondlers with his grandson, Morty Smith.

"Rick, I made my decision, I'm going to accept your offer!" Dan said, "I'm going to a better place with my new friend Nathan here". "Sorry Danny, I cannot allow that to happen," Rick explained, "My creators, Roiland and Harman, have limited me to prevent giving actual altered portal guns to *burp* everybody, but the cheap and shitty ones you could buy at a Hot Topic or a Game stop with all those cheezy Funko Pop Vinyl figures with morty and I on there, therefore I can't help you with that!"

"It's okay Rick, I-"

"But I could help you on the request if you lend me your BBFF!" Rick cut off Dan's responce and he lended Drago to him.

"Relax Morty, I know how the toy repair man from Toy Story 2 repairs the cowboy doll!" Rick explained with a reference and starts examining the spherical body of a legendary beast. "This will take a whole *burp* day to put the requirements of the actual portal gun onto the dragon, you and your friend should spend a night at your place Danny boy! Morty! Prepare the Probeulator!"

 _What no! not the probeulator!!!! I'll get you for this Dan!!!,_ the beast shouted in his mind panicking as the he is dragged to the operating room.

Nate is amused by the humility shaming onto the dragon screaming in agony as the probeulator finally reached for it's target! "What shall we do now Dan? see a movie?", Nate asked. "Nah, the movies in this world are lame, I already saw the trailers of The Big Emoji and The Disaster movie 2022. How about my house though? My mom makes good food and always invites my friends in, even though they're from another planet or dimension"."I'm in!" said Nate.

Meanwhile back at the Virtual world, while flashing back, Jibanyan has listened to Dan's advice before he departs to the real world. "You do know that creatures such as you guys are forbidden to play here...," Said Dan. "I know, but I should've followed him if I had the chance, because i'm here to run away too, nya!".

"Because I want to be stronger if I travel along, not to keep punching trucks! it's nyot only that, while I was searching for Nyate, i found my memories about my time where I was alive! it's not Amy, my former owner, who is mean to me by saying that, It's my creator, nya!". Jibanyan explained, leaving the human hero wearing red to cover his mouth realizing the bad intentions of the red cat's creator and realizing why Nate ran away in the first place. "It's nyot fair! He tricked me! I hate how he wants to hate my owner!"

"I'm sorry, It's not like you can change them, because they're immortal to the imagination's eye. My creator is anxious to keep creating DBZ anime to make the audience happy, and usually forgets about me sometimes"Dan said honestly.

Suddenly his mind jumped into a new topic, "There's an exit in the basement! I asked everyone who is desperate to find a short route and a great escape from Yokai who ended up here." Dan asked, "just be sure to be in the alleyway at all times to avoid caught by my friends." "Why is that?"

"There's a guy who can also see you. We were best friends, we used to befriend the other Yokai. We catch bugs, scare kids, and stay awake together, until the day that changed our lives forever of our unity with the Yokai." Dan slowly explained, _This may involve death like all Yokai backstories..._ Jibanyan thought

"After his mother passed away, he moved to his grandpa's home. He was sad and cold on the inside, waiting to see her again. It was one faithful day that he finally saw his mom as a Yokai. she was beautiful, wearing a mint green, traditional rich silk kimono with feather patterns and some feathers sticking out of her sleeves, acting as one of his partners that he admired. He was highly upset to see that her mom was hanging out with some attractive Yokai, a flamboyant fox, a young man with two bluish-green dragon heads, and a handsome midget in a poodle body. He was so mad over it that he added a new rule that's highly praised by it's humility and seriousness, so popular in fact that every planet with Bakugan in it has the rule and highly believe that Yokai are dangerous. His mom told me that she was hang out with these men because she wants to find her husband. That why you're not allowed there!" Dan said as he's finishing the story.

"It's not important now in this season! Besides he's highly a dangerous threat when there's a yokai around, it's hard to explain to him if I'm a disappointment and with you here, he'll know what's up with me. He doesn't like me when they're around me interacting with them by teaching them how to brawl and stuff," Dan highly explained. "Seriously, its like Coco, with me as a music lover and the rest were against it for it's family's past relationship with the musician.".

"Thanks for the info, Dannyal! Can I call you that?"

"Sure"

"Wannya Chocobar?"

"Oh what the hell, don't mind if I do!..."

Flashback ended.

 **Here Kitty Kitty!**

"Who's there?"

 **You're not thinking of running away to that pest I call Daniel, if I were you!**

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

 **Oh! I see! You're a Yokai and creatures like you should be dealt with by that Ninja! Listen, I want you to prove that Ninja wrong by letting you brawl for the first time.** Lightning shot around Jibanyan and several sphere toys are surrounding him. **Take them and this leaf, so you'll prove to the brawlers that Yokai are better!** A dark influence filled the red cat with chaotic vengence towards a human who he never met and it will lead to trouble before day finishes for The soon-to-be ex-protagonist and the ex-protagonists!

 **The portal will open yet a terrible cost to his former friends! Is Jibanyan going to kick the cold ninja's ass if this is his first time brawling with a dark force, I'm pretty sure Sellon's gang would try to get him in her team. Plenty of more coming soon. Please review!**

 **(Edit: I first type this on a computer and it looked crappy so I taken off the computer junk!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cat and mouse

Chapter 4: Cat and mouse

(Again I do not own the anime and cartoons!)

For a record, Jibanyan never makes it to the house. _Maybe he's just napping_ , Dan thought, _after all he's a cat_. His mom asked Nate if he wanted to sleep next to him for the night, he agreed to go but he'll guess my mom knows his night terrors. One night at 7:24 PM, Nate and Dan played video games, some classic game on a old-school system his dad used to play. They both eat well and they talk a lot about each other. One sleep with him will eases the pain, and he slept comfortably for the first time in his last two weeks. His mom thinks it's about his relationship with his friends in his world, _maybe he's not good at making friends with them_ , Nate thought.

One morning, they got dressed and ready to see Rick around 2:00 PM, they grab a bite to eat, took a trip around the city to pass the time. Later, they soon arrived at Rick and Grandson's to pick up the package, and he looked futuristic.

"I came here for my partner Morty, where is he?" Dan asked

Only Morty answered, "I think he and Rick are shopping and this is strange for me because I'm needed for camouflage!"

Suddenly, a blue-green portal opened up and out came Rick and Drago. "Man, that is cool! I should totally do that on Dan when I get to that world again and-," "Drago, I can hear you…" he asked him looking embarrassed. "I was just saying about that world were drugs are legal and stuff…. And there's this one drug that makes you see Some comic book characters…" he spoke in an speechless manner. "It's a super-concentrated high that beats crack cocaine and it wears down quickly."

 _This is about that Probeulator thing yesterday?_

Jibanyan came in a dark looking way in his human form, his hair and ears are the same but his face has bags in his eyes, wearing a biker jacket, and wear a black watch with a face, comes out that dark voice.

 ** _Little Kitten, are you ready for this, the best brawling of your life!_**

 _"Yes master Mag Mel, I'll show that bastard who's dealing with!"_

 _ **Listen Kitty, I know that you're nervous about this, and I know that cause that watch let's me feel your real emotions inside. Are you still upset about that your creator rewrote your memories about your past?**_

 _"That doesn't even matter now, thanks for encouraging me! Nya!"_

 _ **You're my last chance to find the protagonist of yours and the protagonist of mine! He told you that there's a way for you to get out, right?**_

 _"Yes there is master, he told me about the basement!"_

 _ **Good! What Dan's plan? And where is he heading?**_

 _"Master, he told me he'll be headed home and teleport them to a random world with my friend. I wanted to find out until you got your control over me and ruined your plan."_

 _ **Crap! Goddammit I'm so stupid!!!**_

"Hey! I don't want any Furries on my turf! And quit talking to yourself, it's creepy!" A tall man with white and green shirts some pants and boots, along with his black raven hair. _The ninja named Shun!_ Jibanyan thought.

 _I **'ll give you a chance in Bakugan brawling, and then I'll free you for good! I can't believe I did that! And how come Sellon reply me back with pictures of you!**_

"Sir, I'll face you in a battle to the removals, if you beat me I'll never brawl again and if you lose, you have to remove the No Yokai rule!" Jibanyan said as he changed the best king of skills. "I accept your challenge, Cat! I never knew how much you wanted to lose to a human being with feelings!" Shun warned him, but he didn't care. His master forced him to participate against a ninja, and he'll release him to return to Nate so he can find his hero!

Meanwhile

"Where's Jibanyan?!?" Nate said in a serious mood!

"I dunno Nathan, he's just napping like all cats do!" Said dan, "but I'm worried that he might be caught by my friends. I hope Shun will let him go easily!"

"That demon cat either from the world of yours or Disenchantment shall know this one of all the rule #3 rules, 'When in doubt, Kick him in the Gronknuts!'". Rick said

Morty asked, " I better hope he knows that with his short legs…"

A chaos Bakugan makes it's debut! Scary by the amount of eyes he has on, but he can throw a punch like no big deal. Shun was stunned to learn that cat knew more than just tricks! He lost one round because of that cat, he figured, that cat must've something to do with the sudden change! After Anubias and Sellon came along, and Dillon making a great deal of of what's in store for with the new stuff and all of that. Jibanyan is Badass, but his luck is just over by one move.

With both tied by 30% of their life points, Shun throws his creative card that can affect the opponent players reveal their true identities as foreigners, aliens, and Yokai in general. While the battle is going to be stalemated, Shun activates the gate card. Oh dear! It looks like we have a furry in our hands!, The announcer said. That didn't turn out as it planned, because most of the audience are fangirling over the cat, but for the first time ever, he actually lost his popularity. In the end, the battle ended in a stalemate.

 ** _Good job Little kitten, as promised you obtained your freedom!_**

 _"Wow! Thanks Master! I didn't realize that it ended in a stalemate because of that card!"_

 _ **But you're cute I'll tell you that, won by popularity! Sorry for swearing by the way, you know I got cranky over a mistake here and there! And by the way, you could keep that watch, and call me Maggy! I like to be called that!**_

 _"Okay Maggy, I'll call you soon okay!"_

 **What!?! I know that story sounds bad but at least Jibanyan is free! I'm bad at rose battles okay! With the Baku nano and stuff! But at least I add character to the villain of the fourth season (1/2) of B:MS, he really misses Dan...So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Neutralize the link

**Chapter 5: Neutralize the link**

 **Jibanyan: Hey! What am I doing here?**

 **Bearlywrote: You're here to say the intro like every other animated person who's doing this!**

 **Jibanyan: I don't know? I'm sleepy**

 **Dan: See! I told you he is sleepy!**

 **Nate: Calm down Dan!**

 **Bearlywrote: Have you even heard the news guys? Adventure Time was ended, apparently last night was the last episode!**

 **All: oh no!**

 **Nate: let's watch it all together!**

 **(Runs to the living room)**

 **Drago: That's my line! Wait, am I here, alone? Okay here it goes! Bearly-**

 **Jibanyan (running back)- Wrote does not own either Bakugan and Yokai Watch, along with other shows we're going as well but The land of Ooo! Beat ya to it!**

 **Drago: Aw! I don't know why we're alike?!**

transition break*

Jibanyan left the building and take off the leaf on his head, he's back to his normal self. He started yawning and followed his trail to Dan's house. He was caught blankly at the reaction Maggy gave to him.

He's supposed to be very serious and scary, but for some reason he's being an immature person like Nate might do if he makes mistakes, his script shows that he was angrily use the watch for his own purpose, like it reads 'he'll summon you to fight an innocent Yokai, but you punch both of them: the Yokai and the boy'. _Man, I guess Maggy isn't the evil type after all…_ Jibanyan thought.

 _ **You know I can read your thoughts! I way I'm acting isn't the same way it's supposed to be, now that the Key and Gate were nowhere to be found!**_

 _What Gate and Key?_

 _ **The protagonist I wanted, it's either gone or highly sealed by a source I cannot breaks!**_

 _The Protagonist? You mean Dan!_

 _ **Yes, but I wanted him to me, because I'm desperate for his power and himself...**_

 _Himself? Are you gay?_

 _ **NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I like women too, you can say I'm Bisexual…**_

 _Well if I'm find out what happened if I open that door can you hang up?_

 _ **Sure whatever…**_

transition break*

Meanwhile back at Springdale in the Yokai world,

"Dammit! I lost sign of him. I know that cat will betray us because of what I did to his memories" Hino yelled. "On top of that, his normality aura is gone, some other protagonist must've befriended him!"

"What shall we do our creator?!?" Komasan asked, "are we going to cancel our show?"

"No my creation, I don't want all of your segments to be unaired, it's time for action!"

He picked up the phone, dialed a cellphone number, "Hello Hailey Anne, I'm here for a really special case! It's about our missing protagonist and-, oh you want more time for the action figure and your friend to be here for how long? Okay fine! I'll wait for the next 77 weeks! I'll pay you your grants if you are good as they say you are!" He hangs up.

"What's that's on the phone my creator?" Komasan asked

"Our chance to find Nathan Adams once and for all…" he answered as he dived down into his floating cloud.

Transition break*

The ghostly creature is taking one last trip, to the building his friend went to, feeling worried that his friend was sick with impatience. "Jibanyan where have you been?! You gave me a great scare, I thought you'd be battling some strange ninja or something!?"

"No, I'm just napping!" He lied

"Well I wouldn't say it twice what I told you!" Dan said "Are you ready for an adventure to end all adventures!?!"

"Yeah!!!" Everyone agreed

"Wait!" Rick said as he checks for his aura stimulus. "I knew what's going on Dan, I wanted danger to follow you, but you don't want any of that! See this guys, that's Dan's aura and that yours, Nate! Once they interlocking each other, his pain, his *burp* night terrors, and his brawling skills! While your normality aura cancelled it's effects. Morty and I are protagonists, but it's a new level of camouflage, link wise!"

"So that's why I slept peacefully last night!" Dan stated

"And I suggest that you leave your cat friend behind Nate, because that little fur ball has trouble on his own! He has a watch that can communicate with the evil in this world!" Rick explained. "I don't want the evil to know of our plans! This cat will stay with me until you guys already found a home!"." Sorry kitty, The last thing I wanted is to give us the info on the watch you said earlier!" Dan thoughtfully asked

"The Watch is for Nate to wear, it can summon them and can see the invisible beings that make daily annoyances! Let him wear it, please! It marks him as a protagonist, without it he'll be a supporting character!" Jibanyan told him one last time before the doors are banging.

"Open up! This is the BBB! I know what you're doing Cat! Stop this right now!" An anonymous man banging down hard "Oh no, they found me!" Jibanyan said. "You guys go with your dragon, I'll handle this, Soultimate activate! Paws of fury!!!!" Jibanyan punched through the building with all his might while his protagonist and his new friends went into the blue-green portal and disappeared into the light! Rick and his grandson went away from their scammed building to avoid interdimentional evidence.

"Huh, you're not the ninja?" Jibanyan shocked as the man with white hair said, "You met our master without introducing yourself to me, I work with him! I can't believe this feline on Sellon's Instagan page got more likes because of it…! I'm going to ask you to join my boys club!" Silver the white haired man spoke.

 _I'm pretty sure they got away, but I know he works for Maggy!_ Thought Jibanyan, "Lead me to your master!"

end of chapter*

 **Okay I added some strange stuff onto my favorite heroes! How the fact is that they need each other to neutralize the powers they obtain, and now they left to another world! Jibanyan may be gone for now but the brawlers are not heavily dealt with the changes until the episode Dan came back, Randomly picking the world while having afternoon coffee! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Unbearable Upcoming!

**Chapter 6: The Unbearable Upcoming!**

 **Annoying Dog: 'This story belongs to her, not the Baku-toys, the Spirit ghost watch, and me belonging to the junkyard! For that please enjoy this dog song, also not owned by her!' *music plays***

"This portal is so hypnotic! I'm getting sleepy…" Nate said as the swirls around the green-blue portal are designed to travel to different worlds in the same timeline and and universe, the downside is that it'll make some travelers sleepy or possibly nauseous from the design stream.

"It's kind of bright, a great improvement for the others brightness! It's so high that it'll wake you up easily!" Dan said. "And I'm glad you came up to me with your thoughts on running away! I mean, my creator never gave me free will to do this other than Goku! He never trusted me with it, and he's afraid I might go crazy with my partner and destroy the Tooniverse. Look at me, I was supposed to be in a planet with beasts such as Drago here, but now I'm quitting my role as a hero, I should've done that a long time ago! If it weren't for you, I would've stayed until early 2012!"

"Yeah, thanks! But you said this takes 2 or 4 minutes to get to the destination, why is it longer like 8 minutes?" Nate explained what's going on. "Oh yeah, Rick says that other toon worlds take longer to reach, it will be done around 15 minutes! In the meantime, I bought a radio with crazy stations and a mini TV with infinite channels. I got some of my favorites listed to see if you can find it!" Dan asked Nate as he travel further into the worlds unknown!

(Transition break)

 **Bearlywrote: I have to pause for a second! There's a very little thing I forgot to tell you!**

 **Nate: What is it? Is there a Nintendo direct coming tomorrow?**

 **Bearlywrote: Yes, but that's not the important part, Hino asked me if I can speed up time ahead so Hailey can follow your tracks? You know, space time and stuff…**

 **Nate: Hailey? She's kind of a wacky otaku if you ask me…**

 **Dan: what's that important? Is she going to arrest him?**

 **Bearlywrote: Nope! Your friends and new characters are following you, they're teaming up with her!**

 **Dan: What no!!!! They should've forget about me and relax!**

 **Bearlywrote: Too late! They think Nate's a psychopath who bewitched you and quit!**

 **Dan: What the F!**

 **Bearlywrote: OK! I'm going to go back** **writing my story related to my arts! See ya!**

 **Dan: Wait! No! Don't separate me from my new bestie! I don't want to be back in Mag Mel's clutches!!! I hate you!!!!**

(Transition break)

In the dark room of the world unknown, "you see that Master F, some protagonists have been troubling to their creators aren't they?..." Master R asked in full support. "They're evil in their blood for them to be free! The Creations must be punished!" Mistress B spoke in a brilliant manner.

"They're disgustingly ugly for their disobedience,we're superior to that topic! That topic is ugliness, and it's blessed us proudly by our savior that relates us all! The Paul's! We're going to stop them and be upon the starlight one again! We'll be strong, popularized, and redrawn to our new forms, people will accept us!" As Master F spins his chair around to reveal his repulsive face. Purple skin with some acne spewing in his cheeks and mouth, his overbite and teeth are the best quality for growing cavities and plaque sticking within along with his putrid breath. Finally his facial hair and his head are grown tangled and sticky, no other Disgustoid beast would match his quality for his leadership skills! Master F commanded, "All troops report to Beach City! We got ourselves a gay pair going to another!"

 ** _Dah-Dah-Dun!_ The introduction arc is complete! Meet the Unbearables! The most rejected group of cartoons ever existed in the Tooniverse! They're here in this story for a reason and they're not going to stop them here! There is a way to reverse this, but I'm going to leave this chapter here and work on my art! I got a job to do in a near future and I wanted to get ahead of schedule! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sapphire and Test

Chapter 7: Sapphire and Test

(Sorry for the short chapter)

 **Ruby: oh, Hi! I'm Ruby and I'm a Gem from Steven Universe. Which by the way belongs to Rebecca Sugar!**

 **Sapphire: I knew you're going to forget about Bearlywrote didn't own Bakugan and Yokai Watch, Yes folks, I can read the future!**

 **Dan: Can you at least tell me if Shun and my friends are hunting me in this chapter?**

 **Sapphire: you're not Steven or Ruby so no!**

 **Dan: Aw man!**

 **Nate: Anyway enjoy!**

(Transition break)

While arriving at a end, the map is somehow hacked and they ended up in a forest of sorts! The land and animation styles are unknown to other toons' eyes yet the place suddenly brings a sudden chill down to everyone's skin.

"It's cold!" Nate said

"He's used to the summer times! I bet that's why he's cold!" The dragon said as he's very much not cold-blooded like other reptiles should.

"Hey! I'm a kid who only got homework in the summertime, what can I say!" He replied

Within the distance, there's a girl with light blue hair and a dark, royal blue dress, crying in disbelief. She's running towards a fountain and noticed some unfamiliar rivals coming close to some humans: a legless beast with pimples growing large across his face, a boy with an eyepatch who was immune to vomit, and a panda bear who only knows… twerking.

 _This is bad! I only sense their demise in the future! I must do something!_ The girl said.

She shot down the boy with her ice powers, inpailed it through his stomach, vomiting out blood in a brink of death. Terrified by what they say the remaining ones ran away from the sight of the haunting girl.

Nate wanted to thank her, he said, "That's amazing! You can control ice!"

"Control it?" She spoke, "No, I promised myself I wouldn't trust anyone anymore because my leader lied to me about herself and even me!" She continued, "Running away is now my new norm, is what you guys are doing, right?"

Dan asked her, "How did you know that-," "I have a gifted ability to see the future, unfortunately it only has one path, I can see multiple paths if I fused with…." She felt silent as she was about to say her answer.

"I'm sorry about asking you that, if you want to be with us with running to a new place, we can help you!" Nate asked generously.

"Thank you, but it's fine, My friends and I aren't going back together! It would be better if Rose Quartz would've told the truth from the start! Please leave me alone!" The blue princess dashed off into the fountain with no sign of her!

(Transition break)

Gathering for sudden warmth, the shadow figure gaze upon the two runners looking in his multiverse pad, "log date, 090711, I'm on a altar of the tallest tree on Earth 21- 8X, the version with failed attempts of gem colonization. Below the tree lies a temple, belonging to the war hero of this Earth, Rose Quartz. I suddenly saw a disbelieving Sapphire in the distance, dug to much in the hole of truth. Good thing for my sisters, I know her friend's deep secret earlier than that kid, but realized it's consequence!" The masked figure removed his helmet, and showed his flame-looking hair growing from the front and back, with blue eyes, and his body showing slow and smooth movements in his first season style.

The flame-headed man continues his log, "The Unbearables have stopped hunting me down for a while now, and I can see why this happened! They have new targets for them to destroy, Daniel and Nathan. Both reports say they're reported missing and highly needed for their roles, but it also says the perpetrator responsible for the protagonists' influence change will be turned in on either world that's the opposite of theirs. I believe they left because they have their own free will, just like me…" he's looking back at the good memories he has with friends until they annoy him to the point of his resignation, he killed every being a pain and that led him to join the Unbearables… "Maybe it's my turn for fixing them, I'm done looking back and I want them to never make the same mistake again…" He press the stop button, _Oh Fuzzybuddy, I'm sure that what you're saying can make things right for us…_

(Chapter ended)

 **I'm sorry for the long break, I went out of town for bad internet and birthday parties… Anyway, I'm making the worlds split in a few chapters, just to not to rush the story and stuff, so…. Review!**


	8. 8: Omega Ruby with Diamond and Pearl

**_Chapter 8: Omega Ruby with Diamond and Pearl!_**

 **Hailey: aww, why do we have to wake up very early to do this…**

 **Marucho: What happened to all the enthusiasm yesterday!?! You said that you're going to help us search for Dan and your suspect Nathan Adams!**

 **Hailey: I mean for us to announce the introduction, it's been a while for her to update the main story! Even though, the more you argue with me, the more you sound like my rabbit ghost freak!**

 **Shun: enough, I'll do the intro! The fan artist on an mystical art cloud, Bearlywrote or Bearlycute, did not own us, even though she is the only one user on who is the first to do a crossover with characters from Yokai Watch and Bakugan along with guest hosts along each chapter…**

 **Usapyon: and don't forget that she's the reason I'm getting my bun-buns kicked by that no good Japanese ninja man!**

 **Hailey: Shouldn't you be with Hypyon and the others? You're ruining my dreams! (Takes out a fan to wack him)**

 **Shun: can I use this, the one that you're holding?**

 **Hailey: Sure Shun-senpai!**

 **(Smack)**

 **Usapyon: DANI!!!! (*ding*)**

 **Bearlywrote: Anyway, continue on!**

(Transition break)

Meanwhile in the mountain with a face hanging out the words "Secret Mountain Fort Unbearables"…

"I cannot believe that this bitch would do this? That guy is our master in making us unbarfable!" A snake named Craig said.

"This is a challenge, that girl knows their future will turn out bad, but she altered it without her girlfriend's help! We need a runner to unlock the door to the surface world where the other artists came from! The runaway from another world, the spectrum pendant, and the pencil key!" Master F has told to Craig. "There's is a flip side to everyone, we are going to flip the bird towards them!"

"Master F, if it was possible? I evolve my powers even further, I can teleport and alter the dimension gate's speed and gravity! Can I have the promotion and head towards them next?" Mistress B removed her hood, revealing her true blue colored hair and purple eyes from her face. "Yes you may Bliss, are you sure you got a plan? They have a dragon in their disposable!" Master F declared. "I'll make sure there's a fork in the road…!" Bliss laughed as she left her place to the next room.

"If only the finders are count as runners…" Master F sighs

(Transition break)

After a long few days, they decided to explore into new territory. Nate learns that his emergency money has changed from yen bills to dollars. They found a strange altar made of crystal, a strange mineral found only in planets with limited resources. Dan knows because he spends an entire day in prison in another planet reading a book before one of his captors put him to sleep. Gem technology is something he sort of knows: the language, the biology, and the advances of conquering compare to the Spanish and British in his world.

He knows for a fact that only gem beings can operate it, even if he has to use his small friend to active! Nate thought of giving up and head to the new place but some stranger called out their names, "are you Nathan and Daniel?"

"Yes" they say in unison

"I'm going to help you get to your new friend, but you have to hear my introduction in order for our alliance to be intact! I'm Jonathan Test, or John-John X to be precise! I'm a friend to people like you, but the others who're against your newfound ways! I'm a hero to runners, yet a villain toward my own! A traitor to the unbearable kind!" John-John asked

"Unbearable kind? Are you ready one of them?" Nate said

"Yes I am, I was one of the kind. I used to terrorize the Tooniverse with wacky races and wars. When I was there with them, I feel like I'm part of the family, but when I realized Master Festro's evil plot about the creators is darker than I originally thought. So, I stole the key item he frequently needs to get to the surface below the artists clouds." John-John explained

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Who's Festro? Is he the mastermind of the 'unloveables'?" Dan pointed out the questionable part of the story. "Yes, but it's 'Unbearables', as I was saying?" John-John X interrupted as he continued his story, "The item that I stole shifts your outline, movements to run smoothly, and can alter your original or remake design into into whatever they desire. It's called the Pencil key, and it's one of the key items to open the gates to the artist's mortal world, or to openly access the Tooniverse reset button!"

"Tooniverse reset button?" Nate asked

"It's a button of mass destruction and recreation, it can bring the people outside the small force field to forget everything they know about what happened to the period of time you guys left that day. People within the force field can regain their memories, only if the first runner accepted his fate to live on as the character he once hated. There's an exception to dead souls of runners and they're reformed by fan artists to turn them into ghosts or monsters they love to make!" JJX finally finished his story but with one sentence remaining, "I don't want anyone to get this key unfortunately, because I don't want the gang to live again!"

He thought long hard over his past in his head… "come now you guys, Sapphire is waiting and she needs your help. The girl you met a few days ago with powers like the snow queen," JJX knows what he's talking about as he holds a miniature robot to active the portal altar while they're standing, sending them high and fast, landing them in an empty house. All four of them walk passed an open door seeing the same girl hugging to a small red kid. "What's going on here kid?" Nate asked

A boy wearing a star shirt spoke, "I wanted to help out Ruby and Sapphire because of their split over the Pink Diamond murder mystery's conclusion, but I might've made the fandom in this show a whole lot better!"

"Why is that? And why are they're hugging for?" Dan mentioned that to his small acquaintance

"They're getting married!!!!!!" He shouted in awe

"NANIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" They all gasped!!!!!

(Chapter ended)

 **Bearlywrote: Hah! I changed up a bit with the story! And the intro where I add the InaBrawler Squad(cool name), and I shall also add that no Moon rabbits are harmed in the making of this story!**

 **Usapyon: and how come you are allowing that damn ninja guy and Hailey Anne to keep beating me!?!**

 **Bearlywrote: well I'm sorry for making my character to hate Yokai! I'm allowed to have him have a dead mom, it's confirmed in the Japanese version! It would be better if you're in a coma rather than death!**

 **(*beep*) Technical difficulties!**

 **Bearlywrote: Anyway! Review! I gotta lock this little shit in the vault, see ya!**


	9. 9:A Wonder Revolutionary Investigation

**_Chapter 9: A Wonder Revolutionary investigation_**

 ** _By: Bearlywrote_**

 ** _Again, didn't own both Yokai Watch and Bakugan. If I do I would've done a crossover brawl between two protagonists! Or how my story will be better than the both arcs! Now, I'm trying to figure out why i'm thinking about adding a schizophrenic character on the actor cloud(yes there's also theatrical artists on clouds and musicians on clouds) but that's a story for another time… ONTO THE STORY!_**

A wedding setting is getting ready to set up, the love of both nonbinary aliens getting married on a certain bomb like this! After learning that his new friends are struggling to accept the truth that the mother of a young boy, Steven, is actually one of the tyrannical leaders they've once thought shattered. Things are starting to get uneasy with JJX because he never witnessed a lesbian wedding before…

"I'm sorry if I'm going to stay by you guys over, I know those guys who're after you! I don't want them to end you, just as well all of my enemies are trying to do that with me…" John spoke

"It's okay, I understand how it's like to protect my friends and family from threats like that. I mean I was supposed to be protecting them, but they're all dicks to me! My fans, my friends, and even my mom doesn't have anything to soothe me with advice like all anime moms do! I feel so bad about it that all of this is connected to me and I wish I want to be erased…" Dan mentioned his past as Nate comforts him, noticed him tearing up.

"I wonder how long we've been off the grid, it's been a week since we got in this world by the portal?" Nate asked

"I don't know, is it because that we're destined to meet in the wrong time in worlds we cannot cross." Drago said

"According to my tablet, the time here is a week, but in your world Nate, it's been 76 weeks." Johnatan stated "What?!? I've been gone for that long?"

"Yes, unfortunately it's enough time for Hailey Anne to be debuting her activities elsewhere in your world Dan, waiting for your returning presence in over 2 months" Johnatan continued. "What?!? They now noticed that I was gone (gone, gone), but this is their problem now, they should know that I'm happy!" Dan panicky shook as he stand guard for any more threatening news.

"I hope they have no clue on where we are! Because I'm not going to give up on our dreams to be free!" Nate says proudly as he suddenly starts walking. "Where are you going?" JJX shouted

"To prepare for our next chapter! Sorry I have to cut this scene out… you know spoilers" Nate answered directly to the audience.

(Transition break)

Meanwhile in the world connected to the rest of the Bakugan worlds, Hailey Anne is heavily excited for her detective case to premiere early, with the help of her new friends!

"Here we are, New Vestroia!" Spectra declared

"It's so massive! It's definitely a great world for the explorers of Interstellar! Is this not a ripoff of something, right?" Hailey Anne spoke as she gaze around the unfamiliar world to her eyes.

"No it's not, if you want to hear a story about a certain Star Wars rip-off, just let me know" he continued to say his recent stories about his story about their missing protagonist.

"It's so calming, just like my home planet…" Rafe quoted as he looked at some residents eating leaves and some others gathering in herds and packs near a watering hole. "It's no wonder that this is one part of one shared world until the core split."

"It is irrefutable that this is the true world from this part of the realm" Shun stated as he gaze into the sky, the ground is calm but there's a familiar thud that equals to an earthquake, "Everybody get behind me!"

A flash of blue has stopped at a group, "oh, I didn't realize that comes with a group…, well I'm not familiar with your old worlds then I'll be your guide" a blue lizard with red eyes calmly be a tour guide as he saw the unfamiliar 4 Bakugan from the other worlds but neglect Helios.

"Did you reject me because I'm now a Darkus? You know who I am!" Helios shouted

"Oh I'm sorry Helios, I didn't recognize ya for a moment! Now then, since we have no interruptions…" he calmly asked

"We need to ask you something about the occurrences happening here even though it's not mentioned in the story!" Marucho reminded as he knew what he's here for, but his appearance awakens the young lizard's memory…

"Are you Sensei's partner, Marucho?" He thoughly asked

"Y-Yes?" He said

"Oh My Gosh! OMG!OMG!" I've been dying to meet you! Even though the script says nothing for me meeting you and your friends! I'm Amazon! His amazing apprentice, I mean student! It's good that this story gave a certain chance for me to see the magnificent guy who got my teacher to marry my secondary teacher, Elfin!" Amazon shook his hand heavily as the blonde haired kid grew nauseous from his handshake.

"That's cool…, but enough about what happened to my partners! We need to tell us more about your witness in about your story! I need to know the details!" He asked after recovering from his dizziness.

"I would help, if for you to be so kindly- wait! Is she supposed to be in the show?" Amazon asked

"I'm Hailey Anne, I'm a good detective from another show and a little bird told me that a protagonist of mine has gone off with one of their leaders…" she introduced herself while the others rubbing behind their neck for being ashamed of letting their leader to go on a rouge path.

"I see, so you're telling me that the reason the superstars Dan and Drago are not here in the other episodes is because they ran away to another world that is not 'us' related?" He asked as he thought over the past.

"Yes, somehow Nate altered Dan's drawn structure within his character, he was supposed to be defending the evil, but now he wants to avoid it and let it all of his problems disappear…" She conclude to her new lizard alien friend.

"Wow! I can't believe her reaction is weak compare with Shun and Spectra" Paige asked as she saw her face looking at an alien. "It seems like she's slightly matured a bit." Rafe said

They both reveal their forms as their cloaks are off, and she noticed. "Wow!!! Is this what they truly look like?" She said

"Yeah, they're from both worlds that we're allies with!" Shun stated

"How about yours, do you stay that way?" She asked Spectra

"What do you mean, my form is always like this!" He said as he took off his mask for the first time in two seasons. "It's just the ears and our eyes we Vestals have are different compare to humans"

"I understand, but now that I'm comfortable with this change, we should get other witnesses from this planet!" She spoke

"I can help you guys with that!" ????????? Said

"HYDRANOID?" The human boys screamed "I was expecting Preyus to help us, but you why?"

"I saw the eccentric girl, she made me think of Alice, so much so that the mystical character from the clouds came down and granted me the ability of giving you the clue! It's crazy I know, but she's really there yet she returns to the clouds." He said, "She told me that the two men from both worlds are headed to worlds unknown, 'I cannot tell you guys exactly since you're being dicks to him! Yet I want for you to do is to find the two!' 'The watch is the runner, the ludicrous boy holds the key, the bad seeks the winner, but they'll all be set free!', that's all I wanted to say in hopes of finding Dan! He's our ticket to continue this franchise!" The triad of heads is getting ready to flee.

But Hailey Anne said, "Wait! I want to say thanks for finding out about that yourself! I mean, you seem to be happy that you're on the show again!" She said before seeing him blushing. "Aww, that's so kind of you to say, I'm maybe old and unsuccessful, but I still got fans cheering for me!" He said as he flew away.

"Now since Dan is from another world that is not based on ours, and a riddle to decode, but we need a better source to teleport us into another world!" Marucho asked since he's a temporary leader. "Do you have any ideas Keith?" He asked Spectra. "No, there's only one thing that can teleport us to other worlds, but the Vexos has it, and I have no idea what Mylene and Shadow do with it," he said

"Well let's go get outside help!" Hailey said

All of them agreed, "Great idea!"

Suddenly, sparkling lines glowing around them and whisk them away. "Goodbye Amazon! It's great to unofficially see you!" And they're gone..

"Oh dear… I'm starting to think that mystical cloud girl character has been plotting this…" he said

"Have you've been talking to yourself? Cause that's bad compare to me…" I said

"What? Who are you? Are you terrifying or are you surprisingly cute?" He said, "why did I say that? I'm supposed to say, are you our enemy or a friend?"

"Oh silly Amazon… I'm Bearlycute! Or Bearlywrote! Whichever is the best!" I said, "you seem to be the first to figure out my plans for my crossover story!"

"Crossover story? Is there too many in the CN City or in the Infinity War thing? I mean is it just going to be bad as the all-stars crossover thing with drugs?" He said

"No one will know and no one will help out, it is me to give out stories to some people, but you're not one of them! Do ya know why?" I said

"No"

"Because you're a filler excuse! And you should be placed in sketchbook Hell! Well be seeing ya!" I said grabbing my sketchbook out of the cloud and turned it towards an empty page…

"Help! SENSEI!!! SENSEI!!! SEN-" *thump* "Now he's dead, seriously! He's a pain in Mecha Surge! And now Multi Surge will be a masterpiece! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" I laughed as I whoop out my cloud and teleport me to the next world! "I'll be seeing them too, hahaha!!!"

 _ **(Chapter ended!)**_

 _ **I maybe crazy here but that's me in my hell for several years! In reality I'm not crazy! I'm just a crazy girl who just loves the stories here! I like to put myself there as a mystical character, it's what I think of myself as a demigod! I want the story to be this way and it will not going to revert back to its angsty self and fight giant robots! This is a story about Nate and Dan's fates getting altered by the new form of friendship! Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Seeing The Eye of Villainy!

**_Chapter 10: Seeing the eye of Villainy_**

 ** _Sorry for a long time but I'm working on a Halloween short in MS, it might not be as canon as the others but it shows us how a filler is for once. I may be going to be between the ranks of Naruto and Avatar: the last Airbender fillers, but I'll make sure that it won't be as ridiculous and insane as those awful ones in the short. For now, I'm focusing back to Jibanyan's side and continue on to the group introductions! Again, I don't own the animes and the toys, I'm just doing this for fun! Again, spoilers if you haven't seen the shows._**

A sudden change of plans for a blood red, powerful feline, he has been captured by a guy with white hair wearing a jacket with too many belts. A fearsome fella was searching for his rival, and looking for him because the cat might've got more clues. The Silver Hedgehog Imposter was grasping on his tails, feeling uneasy since he's been upside down for over 15 minutes. Stopped at a girl walking towards him with her followers/friends, she was supposed to be beautiful, but her blue skin might've given away her true identity.

"I see you met a guy who is on my Instagan page, treat him with respect Anubias!" She said

"Oh I'm sorry, I wanted to show him the initiations before he can let him meet our master!" Fake Silver said, setting the cat down

"I'm surprised that you managed to humiliate my rival that I like to flirt with, it's obvious that he's going to do that on you!" Fake Navi chick spoke, "This puts my friends here into a different state, I often see them as wannabe girlfriends of mine!"

"Never mind the battle, you seem so unfortunate to me other than Deku!" Silver said

"It's Noah!" A boy corrected him, wearing a sweater vest

"Whatever…"

Jibanyan finally got to talk about his own story, "I'm sorry to inform you guys, but they left me behind because they found out that this watch is used to transmit the plans, so I don't know what they're going to. I'm here to go to see Maggy, he's the only person who knows what I'll say about it! He might hold a solution to the problem we're now in!" He said

"Are you F-ing kidding me right now? We came here to get you and spill the beans on where Kuso might end up, but it's not our fault they're gone to the ends of the world searching for a home they'll love and stay! That guy holds a key in this show and leave in the Tooniverse's way with Show Jumping, and he's gone for the time being!" White Head said, choking the cat by grasping his non visible neck.

"I'm sorry!" He cried

 **Don't put shame on the kitten, Anubias!**

"Sorry master, I was just trying to teach my new friend a lesson!"

 **Don't underestimate Jibanyan, He can have the potential to beat a A-grade level truck! You need to help out! That's why I created you for along with her!**

"Master, What are we gonna do now that the plans for our world domination has been halted? I mean the Brawlers might get suspicious on us for not being the evil ones here and head after Dan earlier than we do!"

 **I have a plan, I'm still stuck though in where I'm at! If we follow the script of the story up until the first rampage, I may be free and we all be able to find Dan! Because of his absence in New Vestroia, there will be no mechtagon missions from the both of you, you may have your breaks!**

"YES!" both of them shouted

 **PSYCHED! I might put you on another job, and your job is to train the new recruit and to spoil him!**

"But Master!" They whined

 **NO BUTS! I don't want to hear about your butts aching from now on! Train this cat or you both will be obliterated! Understand!**

"Yes Master…" They pouted

(Transition break)

Meanwhile in the Spy center in the Nowhere's District

"I noticed how the former member of The Unbearables, Johnny Test, has been kicked out of the cult." A girl with blue hair with cute chibi eyes and a W mouth has been studying her research on her Tooniverse manifest. Showing the news that is currently updating while printing.

"Test, he finally got what he deserved! He maybe wacky and stuff, but his outside is sure underrates his appeal. We might have to check out on him to see what he's up to!" A male red panda asked, "there's more chaos going on other than that. There's recently a breakthrough in the Yokai Watch world and the Bakugan world, two protagonists got loose and brought it shows some evidence about this."

"What do you mean Resasuke?" She asked

"Take a listen, 'Reports of a missing protagonists has the same result from both worlds, the self-awareness has grown through both of them and plans to escape their realities and make their own lives a better place! It's started with Nathan Adams, an average elementary school boy, figuring out the hell he wasn't signed up for. Leading to his runaway, he ended up meeting another runner, Danma 'Dan' Kuso, who isn't aware about his own life since he's facing his own personal hell. Encouraging the protagonist from his world to change sides and become a runner like him. This is bad Pipimi, they might've explained why The Unbearables are starting to grew more fearsome lately." Resasuke panicked as his partner was trying to calm him down

"I may gone here to do some X Files parodies, but that takes the cake!" Pipimi explained

"Probably the question is which of the following groups that are in this crossover ate the cake too!" He predicted

(*ring*)

"Guys, this is King Disney calling! I just want to let you know that The Unbearables are on the move again and they're heading right towards the runners! You know what they're in for, the destruction of our world and the world on the other side of the artist clouds! Call in some more recruits, we need all the help we can get!" The mouse king called

(*hang up*)

"I'm going outside and grab a friend of mine, warm up some coffee for me when I get back! Okay!" he requested

"Okay, I'll just call my girlfriend and tell her the news!" She said

 ** _(Chapter Ended)_**

 ** _And that concludes the beginning of Jibanyan's quest and the prologue to Rise of the Bakagan (how do I make this prologue character to it, for you guys of course!)! I love my stories and my artwork so much that I started my account on Devianart! Search for Bearlycute64 and I'll be there posting my art there! Check it out! I might be able to post some stories on there as well… anyways Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Feral and Feudal

**_Chapter 11: Feral and Feudal_**

 ** _I'm sorry I took so long on the main story and I spent so much time on the shorts and drawing art stuff, I recently got new apps and have Amino. It's no worry, I can get it done with help. I'm not a huge fan of all anime but I still need help from all of my friends. Now this is going to be a bit complicated to some since you have controversial opinions about what I'm doing to the actual Mech Surge, but I'm trying to set the hard drama aside and stick to the friendship!_**

 ** _Anyways, for a special case, I don't own Both Bakugan and Yokai Watch, Steven Universe, Inu-blah blah blah… until then STORY TIME!!!_**

 **(Transition break)**

One frightful night was one awesome night that they will never forget, the wedding was great, a good party and all. The wedding crashers are surprisingly large compare to the others in movies back in their worlds, but in the end… they made up and forget that everything happened except the two intruders ships are broke down. They have our thanks once again for the whole ordeal, but one soul wants to leave us.

"You're not coming, JJX?" Nate said

"Nate, there's an anomaly in a nearly dimension. I have to take care of it alone, but it doesn't mean I can be away forever. I'll be back later once you get there in heaven, take care Bud!" JJX explained

"I don't want you to leave, but I gotta keep moving forward! That's what the king said yes?" Nate quoted

"Yeah, he did…" he left the gang in his homemade portal gun, made by his smart twin sisters.

"It's time for us to go as well, we already held up the line for a few chapters. It's time to continue our search." Dan reminded

"We need to find a new home. A home that no matter of good and evil will touch us." His toy-talking friend also reminded him

"Let's Go!" Nate declared as they all left in the blue green portal light, disappeared in a flash

"Fantastic…" Yellow Diamond said sarcastically

 **(Transition break)**

 **If you want to know the details about what the next scene is about, Bliss enhanced her teleportation powers to the gate they're using, sped up and separate Dan and Nate away from a stronghold such as Drago, he later became a spy and you'll know what's beyond the bad pathway…**

 **(Transition break)**

"Dear Perfect Core light from Wyvern! What is going on here?!?" Dan yelled

"Is something wrong Daniel?" Nate rubs his head after a sudden crash into the ground

"Look at my hands and feet! I'm half dragon now! Isn't it great?" Dan looked amazed as his body from his legs, thighs, and hands all dragon-like.

Nate looks at himself at a puddle that is settled, he appeared to be wearing a white kimono with blue stars in the same pigment as his new skin. His hair style is the same except a tied topknot in the back of his head. _'He has a topknot too'_ he thought, _'we seem to have a tail as well…'_. I looked around and looked back at Dan, he wore a a short sleeved red haori, looked at the pattern of scorching flames of gold on his sleeves and torso. _'A half-human child of a dragon'_ I thought

This is dropped fast as we realized one thing missing from our adventure…

"Aw shit, Drago is gone dude! It means we cannot go back and go forward now, we're now stuck here! If he figured out where we are then he'll find us here!" Dan suddenly realized

"No. It's not possible that we'll get out of this, sooner or later our 'friends' will find us for sure! I don't want to go back and deal with dead peeps! I'm just AVERAGE! I'M AN AVERAGE KID WHO ISN'T VERY IMPRESSIVE TOWARDS MY CRUSH! I RAN AWAY FROM THEM ALL BUT 'HE' WANTED ME TO 'FIND A RARE BUG!!! I SHOULDN'T FEED THE CAPSULE MACHINE!!! I SHOULDN'T OPEN THAT STUPID CAPSULE!!! I SHOULDN'T LISTENED TO WHAT THAT BAKA HAS TO SAY TO FEED HIM!" he broke down into a fitful rage, in disbelief.

"CALM DOWN! I feel that way too… I was a bad friend back there okay." Dan said

"(Sniff) What do ya mean, you're never angry at me before…" Nate recalled

"I know, I was such a jerk. I am a leader and I act like I am a king of them all. The fans, the friends I've made, and the family I'm in… I never get a good night sleep and my best friends saw me tired and not concentrating on important factors. I was never like this until Anubias and Sellon arrived and Mag Mel in my head, it is Hell back there! I fear that the adventure I'm going will be very bad, emotionally and literally, until you came…"

"Dan… I have no idea…" Nate cried

"I was a fool to follow the script and say to keep forward until hell breaks loose, but I'm wrong for that. I should've been more self-aware. You helped me see it, with your aura, I have better sleep. Every night I imagine that dream to be more like the game inspired by GroundBound or Grandmother 2. I have better friends to talk to and live back in a world that everyone would love me in a different light, not the same light by battling kids and claiming victory. The best part, you can see the Yokai, and I still have the watch that cat gave me." He showed him the Yokai Watch.

"The yokai watch! No, even if I can see them, there's no way I can wear it!" Nate denied the offer

"It is a key item for you to wear, as a sign of a protagonist!" He clearly stated

"As much as I am in this story, I still don't want to look back! Even with the GPS chip gone, I'm still not going to wear it." Nate said in denial

"You are going to wear it if you want to survive here, I can hear your discussion about 10 mountains away" a cold voice chills through their spines

"Who gave you the reason to talk? The reason I'm going to wear it that is!" Nate shouted as a figure walked forward out of the forest with a dragon and an imp walking beside him.

"Address this lord as Sesshomaru, came in by a request from The Bear Demon in a mythical cloud of the artists."

"Mi Lord, told by a being named Bearlywrote, said she might ail you by giving us a way for traveling a thousand worlds. She knew you guys the way you're arrived here, and we were going to drop another present for our former traveling companion. She gave us a key for your dilemma, and she demanded you to wear the wristband yokai mirror to prevent-". **-BAM-** the imp stopped talking as an explosion erupted the sky, he jumped into action as he's readying his staff of two heads.

"Something has exploded over there! It must've been a village I saw earlier, and it must've been something? Like what?" Nate asked

"A demon, it has a scent of a future drawn form and a rotten stench of rejection. It's my half-brother's village, but he on the other hand was not there." The killing perfection dog demon spoke

"It might've been an unbearable, but with your sense of smell, I'm sure of it!" Dan mentioned

"Let me know your names!" Sesshomaru asked with a cold glare

"I'm Dan"

"I'm Keita"

"Dan, Keita, I wish you good luck." He said

They both ran into the burning village, one flying and one running with his arms and legs, leaving the lord alone with a dragon and the imp as he thought to his sudden saviors, 'Save every human like Inuyasha, but most importantly, save her… my Rin'

 **(Transition break)**

 **Deleted Scene**

"Hey Rick! You said you have the last one of your portal gun stuff, can I have it?" I said

"Hey Bearly! I can't give you the last one, this is for Dan when he decided on that deal with his talking toyfriend!" Rick recalled

"How about this, I have blueprints to this thing instead and I have loads of alcohol for you to get drunk! What do ya say, deal?" I asked

"Deal! This better be part of your story that you're doing!" Rick guessed

"Okay! Cut it! Cut it! I don't want this to be seen by Dan and Nate! I said cut it Morty! I need this for my secret files!" I shouted

 **(Chapter ended)**

 **Did you see what I just did? I just let myself buy the last thing for them in case if that catastrophe happened. I forgot a surprising disclaimer, I also don't own Rick and Morty and Inuyasha! Anyways, I love the fluffy boys! Better go back to work by searching for cute references for art! Please favorite, follow, and review! I really need recognition right now...**


	12. 12: Bipolar Dragon with a Triforce?

**_Chapter 12: Bipolar Dragon with a Triforce?_**

 ** _Sorry it's late. Art. Work. Doing stuff on my phone. All that craziness. (AGAIN! DON'T OWN EVERYTHING!)_**

 ** _This is like part 2 of the last chapter, last time, there's an explosion coming from a village from a different time period. Nate and Dan, in their perspective new Yokai forms(Kingdom Hearts Logic), dashed towards the burning small town, with an unbearable lurking by…_**

 ** _Reboot! Dan: this is the beginning of our new era of war and evil to come to arise!_**

 ** _Keisuke: Beautiful jokesters like them won't support their saviors if they try to stop us!_**

 ** _Nate: Future Son! What did I tell ya about using the intro prior to your debut?_**

 ** _Keisuke: Not to intervene with the intro until the day our crossover story sequel comes out!_**

 ** _Dan: Now they're doing it, it's too late for undoing this…_**

 ** _(Transition break)_**

The explosion really do came from the small town, houses in a continuous blaze, rice farms are ruined by flaming debris, and repeated sounds of screams of the unbearable who is dubbed 'demon'. A shadow of the scary yet ugly man is a shape of an alien ape with stubs as hands. His nose rivaled the horrible lies of Pinocchio the puppet,his eyes are totally not eye-shaped, and his mouth is gruesome enough. ' _Makes me think that he's a 'black-face_ '.' I thought as I burn out the fires out and tried to get people to evacuate. Dan was there guiding me to houses that we've not checked, and tried to avoid harming the civilians here in this world.

"Heh, it's been a good while since we went shopping! I've got some people to steal!" The brown beast noticed, until he heard a single sound of one girl…

"It looks like I gonna need persuasion! *flip phone* Alfe! I've got an awesome plan!" The coffee bean of ugliness called

"Great! I don't want to hear it! Do whatever you desire, Horace!" Alfe called back in a shadowy background. "Yes! Now is time for me to Solve… erz!" Horace shouted

"Ahh" The girl in a beautiful cloth of silk screamed

"You seemed important! Come with me or else!" He grabbed the girl in an impossible fashion, making its way into the center of the village

 **(Transition break)**

"Do we get everybody?" Dan asked

"Yeah, I saw many others have left, I guess they're afraid of him…" I answered

"Or maybe they're afraid of us, I mean look at me! I'm half dragon! It is a very infamous reason for the other humans to be afraid of us." Dan said deeply

"What about me, I look like a ghoul with no intelectual purpose but to company you! See what I mean, AVERAGE!" I yelled

"It's not that, we're both beast and they're afraid of us for being like this, not power." Dan answered

" _And they both kissed even though they're not the same age range, participate in beauty pageants and they all lived happily ever after!_ " ?????? Asked

"What the F! It's that a boss unbearable? Why is he looking like a living paper animated turd?" I said

"If I was my bud, I might say that I know him but I have no fucking clue…" Dan said as he studied his sketched structure, "I know him though and his friends. He's Horace, one of those characters from one of the infamous ugly cartoons!"

"Hey! Don't harm me if I have this package here, she is a beauty. It's ashamed to say that she's going to be happy along with the other 'demons' who she think is not scary! I'm going to harm her so hard unless… one of you guys give in to us!" Horace asked, he might going to harm her if we refused to join him along with his gang of villainous thieves.

(*pow*)

"Oh no ya won't! Ya can't harm the baby child of the demon lord of the west! Ya got to hear my words through your invisible ears! I'm Bearlywrote! Cue the fanfare!" She said

[Bearlywrote] studio fan artist on the artist cloud! Joins the party!

"Barely Cute?" Both of the boys and I are puzzled by the name she gives to them. She is in a form of a human being with bear ears, riding on a cloud-like vehicle that is half-sentient and half flying machine. She carried a sketchbook with images of some such characters that sort of look like us. "Bear! Rawr! Ly! Cute!" She smiled, "Now Horace, if ya do as I say. Ya put Rin down gently. Ya don't want to mess your paper-style body with Bakusaiga's swipe!"

"Even if I could I wouldn't! She is the source for my power to survive! Us Unbearables thrive on the positivity of the children. Living humans are a must, but I found a substitute to replace our desired essence of fandomness, fictional children!" Horace spoke

"I don't want to know your life story, you fired up the village for some people like us and now you wanted her! My story back home is highly depressing, and I don't want to hear it again! She's the target, WHY?" Dan asked

"Because, Fandom! We thrive on it for survival!" He spoken

"And now we're doing this battle 'Deltarune' Style!" I shouted

(Suddenly the music changed into RPG styled music!)

"Hey Nate! Can I put some changes onto the book a bit?" She said

"Oh sure, Bearly! Go ahead!" I replied

changing POV bubbles around*

"There! All done!" I said

"Wow! I somehow not feeling like I'm heavily recorded on!" Nate said

I put away my sketchbook and pulled out a pencil shaped utility weapon, "it's time for your inoculation!"

"Ahhh! That pencil won't even make a scratch on me! Good luck with that!" Horace badly commented on me

"We'll see! Action! Draw! Redraw! Horace! Ugly doll form!" I shouted as I cast a sketching ability spell on Horace, turning him into a not-so-ugly character.

"Ahhhhh! My looks! I'm fully hideous!" He screamed at his redrawn appearance

"You're not so hideous!" Nate replied

"Now guys! The final blow! Dan! Jump up and do a punch with your right hand! Trust me!" I said

"NO YOU WONT WAYWARD GIRL! NOT WITHOUT YOUR BLUE BOY! (Whack!)" he thrashed Nate's arm and punched him so far from their bondly distance. I scribbled down something in my sketchbook and quickly shut as Dan unleashes his inner demon…

" _You think that slaughtering my friend will bring me down…, but it will not work in the eyes of one brawler. I've been locked up and hidden away because of that boy, and now I'm free!... I want to repay you for giving me the opportunity to shine my bad side of my mind link!_ " Dan explained

"Like what, killing her in front of me?" Horace guessed

" _Nah, I was thinking about killing you in front of them! Your enemies that hated you, you deserve to die! I want people like you to die because they're sick and ugly, that's what I think of that one bro with that silver hair! You, are one true ugly boy! DIE!!!!_ " He sliced him so deep in his torso. Blood. Blood in a form of red pixilated pigment that stains retro video game characters, staining his brown skin like paper might have. "You know that all along did you? How you're doing to this act behind(*cough*) your face? You're a menace to the Brawlers all along and you want to use that glowing part of your hand to eradicate me! You will never kill my kind of supporting characters by killing me! My friends are still alive, they'll report this! Your kind will later bow down to Festro! Our future leader!" He screamed in pain as he started to fade away…

" _Your leader? You kind of sound just like Hal-G! Look into my red eyes! This is the last time you'll see me!..._ " Dan slowly weakened his evil state, his red eyes are starting to dwindle and starting to lose consciousness…

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Roba! I knew that he might mess up! I thought that using fictional kids as our source was a bad idea to begin with!" Alfe complained

"There's no time for that Alfe! We got to go back home and report this! Who knows if that version of Dan might've get hold of that power!" Roba explained

"So…, it was you guys responsible for letting the demon there took my Rin…" the familiar character answered

"Uh, No siento señor, we don't speak toonamese…" Alfe lied

"You immediately deserve to die… despacito!" He swung his own sword that glows green with electricity sparkling outward.

"Yoww! What No! Don't tell me that this is going to be Infi-" Alfe immediately turned into dust

"DOES NOT COMPUTE! NOOOOO!" Roba too was sliced into dust

 _Tsk, Ugly drawn humans…_

(Transition break)

"Is he okay?"

"I'm pretty sure the priestess takes pretty good care of him, she taught me how to heal people by making medicine"

"You seem more knowledgeable, what is this purpose for?"

"I don't know, she said that I was supposed to learn stuff while staying in the village. I traveled a lot with my lord! I still miss him though…"

"Anyway, thanks for helping me out with my head and arm injury. He literally likes to hit the children…"

"That's okay. I like to help out with yokai, even if they refused treatment."

"His eyes, the half-dragon is awakening…" the old priestess said as he is awakening from his unconscious slumber.

"Na- I mean Keita! Are you okay?!? Your clothes?" He stuttered

"It's okay, I let my new friend have my arm sleeve. I wasn't awake when you're gone crazy, but Rin saw everything. Your ultra special to Horace, that's awesome!" Nate explained

"Oh dear… not this again, Miss, do you also see a giant monster covered in metal plates?" Dan asked

"No, I only see ya with the glowing red eyes and the glowing yellow circle in your back of your left hand." She answered

"That was close, it might've work if I had my friend with me, but no innocent blood has shed on my hands…" he felt relieved that he didn't get carried away with this cursed power…

I was outside, going to ask both of them the purpose of the watch, the other portal device, and the sudden explanation of what I've discovered.

"You guys, you have to check out the stats! I mean it might sound a bit harsh, but I gotta few stories I need to share! One is about you Dan, your power is uncontrollable if for some reason Nate is unconscious and drags to far away from their aura distances, resulting in reactivating your 'Key' power! Second, I need to give you this! This dog charm will always stays with you, it's a mystery tool that it can help you later! Next, I'm gonna ask about your watch, there's a good purpose for you to wear the watch!" I asked

"What do you mean?" Said Nate

"They're some supporters out there who can help you, and they're my friends! And also between you and me…(both whispering) you'll do okay with your success! Here's my medal! It has a picture of a cat in it, once I'm summoned, I might end up a cat in one hour until the limit is done." I explained

"Ok- Ow! My arm still hurts…" Nate whined as he grasp his hand for pain.

"Hey! What about the last part? 'The way to get to a thousand worlds?'" said Dan

"Oh yeah, that's the last one of the bunch! Use it carefully… anyway, IM OFF!!!" I shouted **(*poof*)**

"Should we get going or we'll stay here…" Nate thought of where we're going next

"I don't know, but we might be able to prepare ourselves for the next! The Unbearables we've faced are strong forces built up by fan's rejection" Dan spoke

"I believe one of my fellow friends is coming back here…" the old priestess replied

"Oh dear kami! We got to leave now, let's blow!" Dan quickly asked

"I'm with you Dan!" Nate quickly agreed

 ** _Some time later…_**

"Who the hell made this mess?" The cranky guy with white hair and puppy ears screamed at the burnt buildings.

 **(Chapter Ended!)**

 ** _Stan Lee: I hope this will help bring me a cameo in heaven!_**

 ** _Anton Yelchin: you're already in it now, for me, my role as the trollhunter continues!_**

 ** _Mako Iwamatsu: this story brings the purpose of friendship and love from all kinds of friends. This is the story meant for a kind soul like I was…_**

 ** _Stefan Karl: this story is also about the memes! I died happily because of those things, it all reminds us that in the end, we're all number one!_**

 ** _Stan: I hear ya Karl! Now let's decide what I'm going to be in the other chapters not featuring Marvel!_**

 ** _Anton: Chef!_**

 ** _Mako: Cabbage salesman! (Me: they already done that!)_**

 ** _Stefan: Sports athlete! (Me: you've done that! Remember! Sportacus?)_**

 ** _All 4: Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon Plus Ultra!

**Chapter 13: Dragon Plus Ultra!**

 **This is anyone's guess of what anime I'm doing for the Anime (TV) poll in Amino. Everyone thinks its best for the third option (other anime) is doing crazy things and some say bakugan(which I do not own!) which the story already has! My picks were OPM and AOT/SNK, I want to make chapters like this but I have to save that for shorts now, (curse you classic polls not letting me do whatever I want, but I have to agree that My Hero Academia is a pretty good superhero story. Also I do NOT OWN EVERYTHING ELSE!!! Other than me but Twinklnyan here!**

 **Twinklnyan: What am I here again?**

 **Bearlynyan: to say the disclaimer, like I apparently did!**

 **Twinklnyan: Okay, I'm Twinklnyan from Zayachu! I'm a friend of Bearlywrote! We wrote fun stuff, mostly Spongebob rewrites. I'm an artist too! Also I support her stuff and I draw her within my adventures! Don't you know that my art story is partly inspired by your story?**

 **Bearlynyan: I know, OwO… Anyway…**

 **Twinklnyan: Onto the story!!!!**

 **(Transition break)**

 **-meanwhile in the Unbearable HQ-**

Bliss rushed towards the master in a blink of an eye, "Master! Master! It's the Solverz Squad, I cannot find their life signal! They're dead sir, it must've been the runners! The side characters of the same squad suffered the same fate! What shall we do? I teleported the dragon away and they're on the multidimensional move again! Master… are you listening?" Master F, or Festro as it seems, is unpleasant by the unsuccessful mission that ended in a flaw. "Yeah… yeah… I'm listening…, what reason is for the kids to teleport without their dragon friend?"

"It must've been a fanartist sir! He or she might've given them an item to leave the feudal era in the Inuyasha universe! Forgive me Master! I should've sent them to the animal world!" Bliss heavily apologized

"No need for your apologies Bliss, don't disappoint yourself even further… I've already sent a challenger in one popular world filled with superpowered kids! There ain't no mountain high enough for him!" Festro laughed as the lights fade to black.

 **(Transition break)**

 **Resasuke's POV**

After an analysis of the Feudal/Inuyasha world and a confirmed note from the King, I told my human formed friend. I have to take the responsibility for having him to go back home and have his old partner change sides. I somehow noticed an anomaly, but I don't know where…

"Resasuke! You got to try this! It's so good!" The human smile coming from a monster in disguise, eating a omelette filled with meats and cheeses. _'Bakagan? It's so kind of cringeworthy, I might ask his real name'_ I come up to the quirky being with a question in my head, "So…, what's your real name if I may? I just think that Drago and Bakagan were just nicknames"

He said, "I'm Salamander, it makes sense why it's a cool and cute name"

"How come you wanted to be called by those nicknames?"

"I was just thinking about how I've become, I mean, I'm starting to feel- (pops out wings and tail, along with his powers) what the?" Drago observed his body, he might have a glitch within his charm NotEnrique gave him…

"It might be a environmental effect. Don't panic, this is a universe where the 80% of the Earth's population has superpowers! Basically you have your bakugan powers in your human form." Pipimi explained, "to me, I already have my parodied powers and Resty here has the power to grow plants!"

"What was your answer?" I asked my friend, "what are we talking about?"

 _'I must stay alarmed, who knows what Unbearable we're facing, the Emojis and the Solverz have recently been slain by either us or 'them'.'_ I thought as I felt like my thoughts weren't felt recorded.

 **-meanwhile in the alleyways-**

"I just gotta do this and DONE! There! My thoughts are going to be on my point of view! After all that struggle to gather first seasons intel on MHA…" I said as I kept complaining on why the people chose this world over the others I loved…

"BEARLYCUTE! I'm so excited that I'm gonna be on a duo mission with you! I wanted to be in this adventure with Jerry, but he said there's no more room for his group of Yokai…" Zayachu moaned

"Zaytun, this is important! I wanted to do this for the past several months! I want more fun in this! We both know that! We're fanartists and I gave you a simple task, you see that red panda?" I asked Zayachu, "Yeah" -both of us whispering- "gotcha!"

"Great! You got to do it when it's climatic! Just use either your pen or something to transform it! Once that guy arrives, head towards my cloud car!" I commanded her to be prepared

 **-jump back to the Anime Espionage gang-**

"This is so- **_grrrrr!!!!_** What was that just now?" Drago's eyes have flashed red for one second, _'If that catastrophe really happened here again, then I don't know if we were able to beat it'_

"It must've been a side-effect from your partner away from the other main character!" Resasuke mentioned

-stomps- -crumbling- **"RAWWWWWWWR! I am Mountain, I was a secret fort, but awesome! I've come for the runner!!!"**

"The anomaly! It's in the plaza!" Pipimi guessed

"We must stop him even if we have to brawl! Time to put our quirks to the test!" Resasuke stand prepared for an upcoming attack.

 **-back to me-**

"Come on Zaytun! I can't get another chapter delayed! This is for the peeps back in Amino when I promised!" I yelled out to Zayachu, she cannot keep up the fast paced action except when she's in her Yokai form.

"Sorry, I'm kinda distracted by this new post! There's a picture of a cat and they're doing a live-action bongo cat memes…" Zayachu mumbled

"This is a perfect time for you to jump on my cloud car! Get on!" She hopped onto the cloud with me, I pushed a button said 'hover/flight', "Hang on! This'll get crazy!"

We flew up as high as the mountain's summit, "Here he is, The secret mountain, Fort Awesome! He's the home of the banished beings who led the Unbearables in the first place! Listen Zaytun, this sentient mountain is capable of eliminating anything as long as they're no other non-sentient mountains nearby! This is a perfect chance to aim straight at the red panda! After the incident in this world, they'll have to rely on other heroes who don't have the same level as the strongest and I want you to give him boost Drago needs in order to beat it!"

"Hey Bearlycute, is the red panda the temporary partner for Drago? If so, then what is your plan in the last chapters?" She asked me, "it's a secret, but I'll tell you that the runners will be free and we will help them with Sodadog to accomplish their goals! It's our job to help them, but the others whose after them are my job!"

"Well since they're starting battling off-screen, can I do it now?" She asked

"Not yet…" I told her

 **-Transition back to the start of the battle-**

The mountain smooshed down so many people who have their powerful quirks, except one. A boy with dark-green hair is shocked that the mountain beast has injured so many of his friends and the heroes that aid him. "Let's not give up, Izuku. He is slow and can stop at moments when he felt like it. They're might be a chance of me to use my quick on his back while he's not looking, but I might've reached my limits here and there…" he looked at his injured leg and some bruises, "I might have the strength to kill him but if I do that, I might not have the stamina to be partially healed by Recovery Girl or worse… death. Uraraka is also injured and lost consciousness and there's no reply on the whereabouts of Kacchan and Todoroki…" he's muttering like crazy, it's freakishly loud to the spy's ears. "Hey kid, we're all here! Chill out will ya!" The talking red panda comforts the strategic hero named 'Deku'. "I can hear you from a mile away! You're-." Drago spoke along with Resasuke as a well team. "Those wings are real, right? There's a way we can beat him after all! How about if you can carry me to-." "What's your name kid?" The winged dragon man told him, "I'm Midoriya Izuku, what's yours?"

"I'm Salamander, but I want you to be save with your stamina! I have the strength to kill him, but I cannot do this alone. Since you're powerful as they say you are, you'll be our backup! Most quirks all have causes and effects, and I seem to have that unfortunately…" he looks back to his worst days when the mechtagan are mistakenly summoned by his cursed powers, causing him to lose control and almost kill Anubias.

 **"Eyyyyo! Eyyyyyyyyo! Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyo! A-yo! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Come out Dragon! I know you're in this world! Fight me! I know that your 'pet' killed my companions! Face me, if you dare!!!"** The mountain yelled

"The mountain! He's calling you! I don't know if you're as powerful as All Might was…" Midoriya worried about his new friend's power.

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" He carried him, "let me show you my true form, I'm using this charm to conceal my true identity. The enemy doesn't know if I was that person who knew about it!"

He took off his charm. Glowing skin has shrunk down to the marble level, revealing his true form. "Salamander? Are you one of those toys people don't know about anymore?"

"Yeah, it's is my new destiny to fight that molehill! Come on kid!" He led the strategic kid out of the alley and went into action.

"Watch my performance kid! Resty?"

"Right! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Shoot! Pop Out! Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" Saying in the old opening in the Japanese dub, releasing the true strength of a dragon coming out of his shell!

"Amazing!" Izuku was left in awe while some people above his head doesn't know what going on entirely.

 **(Transition break)**

"Can I do it now, Bearlycute?"

"No Zaytun, please be more patient next time…"

 **(Transition break)**

 **"Well, well… finally we bring another cat into the bag! I really wanted to face a few more kids, but**

 **I really wanted to slow you down just to keep you away from the kids we're after!"** Mountain spoke after a summon has happened nearby.

"You are a challenge. Considering how you have no soul within your sanity, murdering children with ease! I care about protecting them, and having the heart to protect them marks people like me, as heroes! You'll never see your victory when you have no humanity, it's what I see in a silly, deformed mirror. A deformed beast with intentions to kill without a second thought! I will make you pay for your crimes against the innocent youth!" He started to glow intensity

"Resty! Now!" He shouted

"Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Resasuke roared with dignity as he activated a powerful move onto the mountain with human limbs. His temporary partner roared so loud it pierced through the buildings, breaking windows, while charging up his move with red electricity. That's the signal.

"Zaytun, Now!"

"Better safe then sorry… *zap*"

 **-aimed straight to Resasuke's Bakumeter-**

"What?" Resasuke gasped as he looked at his meter, _'Are the artists telling me to use this card? Well… whatever works…'_

"Fusion Ability Activate! **Dragon Plus Ultra!** "

"Did he say, " **Plus Ultra** "?" Midoriya shocked as he heard that term before.

All the power charging up transferred into the humanoid dragon's body and shift all the power to his fists, giving the large hunk of rock the pain he earned deservedly. **"RAAAAWWWWWRRR!"** The punch vaporized the enemy's form, losing his life…

 **"Nooo…."** The mountain has been slaughtered into dust…

 **Boss Unbearable: Mountain/Defeated**

 **"ROOAAAARRRRRR!!!!!"** He turned back in ball form and rewearing his human charm. _'Now that's better'_ he thought

"Dragon Plus Ultra, I might use that one a lot! I feel great, really, I felt my power so much more in control! I thought about it and I guess that's what part of the script meant for me to do, such as leaving my friend behind and… we got to get him! He needs me!" Drago panicked as he remembered on where Dan and Nate might be.

"If you mind if I ask, thank you for being a great hero today! I really love your quirks and your battle move set! You're always welcome back here, if you want!" Izuku thanked him and Resasuke for his support, but one question remains, where's Pipimi?

-back at the alley-

"You knew about us, and why didn't you stop us?" I told her

"I figure someone or something might've stopped me from doing it…, but it's a pleasure for you two to give my spy partner the MHA-inspired one-for-all fusion ability card! I really appreciate it!" She said that to me. She later walked back to her gang and make a departure, which leaves the two of us.

"Well Zaytun, It's time to send you back! I have to work on the others alone…" I told her

"Oh please, can I get more chances to be in this adventures?" She asked me

"Of course, only if you tell me and our friends about your adventures back home, and I might give Nate and Dan another Yokai medal with you as Twinklyan, Okay! I'm going to Paranyan to drop you off, is that fine?" I answered

"Yeah, it's fine. I can't wait for to tell him about this!" She replied

"Yeah, but don't tell Jerry! If he finds out about what I did to Nathan, all of the trouble the runners are in will be passed to me! If you keep this hidden, you'll be able to work with me again once we begin phase 2!" I explained

"What's phase 2 going to be about?" She asked

"The act 2 of Multidimensional Surge! It's confirmed by me! And basically they're more worlds and characters to interact and kill…" We teleported out of the world of MHA, leaving no trace of evidence from the fanartists…

(Transition break)

 ** _Well, that pretty much wraps up with MHA, I want to cover the important parts! I like to thank Zaytun or Zayachu for joining me! She is proof that I'm not the only one who loves the crossover I come up! I see them draw combinations of both different characters and they post some relatable stuff about their interests. I'm so happy that people love the story, so please review! It might take a while for me to recover from all the stress from the reboot's release… Review!_**


	14. 14: Gundalia Under Fire! Literally!

**Chapter 14: Gundalia Under Fire! Literally!**

 **Sorry for a big wait, all the excitement is filling up in December and I wanted to do some plot points done for Hailey's group. I wanted to know if I'm gonna do Spirited Away or not, to many I wanted to rewatch it because I was very young at the time. All I know for certain is that one girl's parents turned into pigs. The last chapter is sort of filled in with a rival defeated with a One-For-All infused fusion ability card, now this is about summoning a new friend. Now sit back as Hailey Anne is going to negotiate with new peeps while I in fact bring a friend along! Take it away, Sodadog -Karbonated!**

 **Sodadog: Oh well Bearlywrote does not own Bakugan and Yokai Watch! She is however my friend and she is a great artist who supports me and my art!**

 **Bearlywrote: Aww you… -blush-**

 **(Transition break)**

"This is a good opportunity to search for the seven of the 12 Order Bakugan, you wanted to get every detail from them right?" I told my friend Karbonkoma as we wander off the supposed to be battlefield in Gundalia, the recent allied planet in the Bakugan universe.

"Sure, we're fans right? I've already got Rubinoid! Now I need the other 6 such as Lumagrowl, I need him for a fusion drawing! I can't believe that you have the ability to teleport our yokaisona selves into our real selves or the other way around!" Karbonkoma asked, "But I've got questions, why do you not like the idea of the battle that was supposed to happen here?"

"It's because of the bad storyline in this! So that's why I made the decision of the bad guy postponing the event happening here and giving everyone here a panic attack! They all scream because they feel like the cameras are recording them and they don't have their lines to cover this up! I find this hilarious when Jesse is burning down the library because they don't have any Shakespherian books to fill him up!" I told him, "but I wanted to be here because I noticed that the Brawlers are coming here! I wanted to hear the entire reaction from the friends from here!"

"I see that dog! Can we get any closer Bearlynyan?" Koma spoke as he noticed Lumagrowl resting in the graveyard of fallen denizens

"I don't know, it's been a full year the last time I've checked…" I come closer as I drew up a bubble shield, noticing his wake.

"My dear… come to me Kazzie… Come to me girl…" he picked up a fresh new scent with a trace of her essence, "Death cannot be a one straight line! I'm coming my dear partner!!! Excuse me, kids. I'm coming!!!"

"What is he running after?" Koma questioned and I answered, "remember what I said about Hailey Anne would have Lumagrowl as her partner? That's why, it was partially my idea for the spirit of Kazarina to possess her because of her foreign motives that followed her design. Can I rewind back to show you what really happened?"

He and I hopped on my cloud car and pressed the rewind button back to two minutes, "Now we'll see what's going on! You just got a preview of my new short! This will involve summoning, touching reunions, and new teleportation powers!"

"Great! I can't wait to see- I mean read it! Ahhhh!!!!" A flash of light transport to the south, leaving no trace of them.

(Transition break)

-sparke, sparkle, sparkle-

Tristar finally spoke, "man oh man, home sweet home! I know my lines well like this soldier trying to stick a spear at me for a mixup!"

-shoves spear- "Hey! Are you the enemies? Why don't you look like the guy from the script? And where's the giant White Castle?" A random soldier spoke

"Hold your aim! These are my friends! They might have an explanation of what's happening?" ??? Interrupted them, holding their fire by command.

"I knew those facial features from that form!" Marucho noticed the familiar face from a planet known to him.

"I'm glad you guys came!" The lights reformed his body to equally match the qualities of a human should have: the face, the skin, the eyes, and the hair, "there was a breakdown here in Gundalia because of a White Castle not present in the script that our main creator gave us! I was going to contact you guys and see if you have a solution!"

Hailey is lost between the two people who she've met and never met, "we have and it was highly unbelievable to here because it's not right…"

"We must meet at the bunker/strategy room/and panic room! Can we hold our new introductions once we're there?" ??? said

"Sure, I can wait!" Said Hailey Anne

-once inside-

"It must've been for me, I'll let Nurzak know about your arrival!" The commander asked as he sent a message to a friend that he's talking about

"Sure Ren, it's sounds great that you'll help us right away!" Shun replied

"I've got to ask, why is Dan not with you?" Ren asked

"Funny you should say…" Paige got interrupted by a recent transmission

"Good evening to you Brawlers! We're in a desperate situation and we cannot stop stressing on how much our lives have been recorded! The White Castle from the script isn't there two months ago and we cannot explain why, any suggestions on why this is happening?" A wise elder with a beard explained through a type of technology that can do facetime but it was a table meant for planning on a battlefield.

"I have a probable theory, it's also the reason why Dan is not with us. There was this interference with Hailey's world, causing her friend to run away and ends up at Bakugan Interspace. He didn't infiltrated it, hell no, we're not doing that again, but he kidnapped Dan and Drago! I don't know how, but his influence causes them to switch sides, leading the bad guys and the chaos bakugan to halt their plans because they don't want to start it without our trump card! We've ran to some friends along the way to help with getting to another dimension that's not related to us on how we're drawn." Shun explained, recapping the events that previously happened.

"I see, so how does that character look like?" He told Hailey

"He wore a red shirt with a white star, brown pants and long, blue boot-like shoes. He got brown eyes and hair, a bed-head style. Plus he's totally average. Obviously like me, he's human." She told the leader

"He must've been so good. So good at persuading people to rethink their decision and live the way he thinks it's safe and thrilling." Ren figured

-a sudden spirit is waiting for her move outside-

"You can do this! She might have just enough strength to handle your soul! She's in the Demonic Class I've heard rumors about in the dimension wormholes! She must be the one, IM OFF!!!" a yellow spirit softly spoke

"Not if I had her first!" A red spirit pushed her to dash towards a human

"How can I forget that you're the one who killed her!" A blue spirit shouted

"You cannot deny that you've betrayed me and let my master kill me!" A green spirit lingered to the crazy fangirl from Springdale as all four touched her arm. All of her energy sucks them in…

-all screaming-

One guard asked, "I know that he's kidnapped at all, but we need to know something, like… When should we start to worry?"

"I think we should worry, if these two make up for the bad things they've done and listen to what Dan has to say, then things will be back to normal! All the evil will be all around us so the civilians here will have purpose!" Guard 2 informed which makes everyone clapped

-hard thumping is getting closer-

"Here comes Lumagrowl!" I shouted in my invisible soundproof shield, "I think this will be a blast Sodadog! I've used a joke from South Park and everyone clapped like it's a good thing!"

"Yeah it does," he said as Lumagrowl runs towards the bunker, "Hug?"

"Hug!" I embraced him

-panting after a long run-

"-coughs- now where is that girl?" The dirty dog-like bakugan with a golden mane that hasn't been treated for a long time, his battle gear gets all busted up since his absence, and his paws are filthy with the soils of the planet's very earth.

-all members went outside-

"Lumagrowl?"

"He's still alive then!"

"Let's teach him some discipline!"

"So what the queen told us was true, you are left abandoned while your partner was fallen."

He spoke up, "I'm here to find the soul of my long-awaited partner! She might've had her soul within her body!" He pointed out to Hailey Anne, who was the victim of the previous four souls.

"In fact, she might've had three more souls stuck to her, They've must've fallen too…" he slowly turned back to the Brawlers, "I may be able to help you, you've got Gundalian Bakugan! In order to find Dan and his kidnapper-,"

"Wait! How did you know we're going to find him?" She asked the dog beast

"I've heard it from afar, I want to know what the whole planet-wide ruckus was about anyway! But I want to finish my suggestion!"

"Okay"

"I've learned this when I'm participating in a teleportation experiment with Jake when he was still hypnotized, again, sorry about that. Both of us know that only humans can have the advantage of teleporting into other outside show universes by using Gundalian Bakugan!" Lumagrowl explained

"This is so F-d up!" Rafe ashamed

"Aww, can I at least punch another guy from another world instead?" Paige moaned, "and that Masked Keith guy, how does traveling to here surprisingly with no chance of finding us with a ship with his own Mechtagon ever going to be helpful? We sent him that message earlier and he sadly replied back!"

"I know, I hear him crying and his loyal lapdog is there comforting him." Rafe murmured

"Enough of that, your last name is Krawler, right?" Hailey asked Ren

"Yeah" she turned to her silent friend, giving her a nod for approval.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Flakale! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the tough tribe!" The announcer shouts

-I don't know how the song goes for the tough tribe in her U2 watch-

"Flakale!" A pixilated bone background displayed him standing crossing his arms with a bone in his mouth

"Alright then, where's the party at?" Flakale looks intimidating and waiting for a match to face

"Sid, is that you?" Ren noticed, "I was just wondering about you since we also can see you"

"Oh yeah, heya Mr. Big Shot! Do you get the loyalty like you wanted?" The horned dog asked him

"Not really, the soldiers want to get loyalty from me! I mean, I treat them better than what 'he' did!" He laughed

"There's no need to make any arrangements for me, I'm used to the brawl ban on yokai!"

"I was gonna asked, Rubinoid and Linus said no take backs"

-after a touching reunion later-

"Guys, You'll go freely to the other worlds, on one condition" Lumagrowl spoke

"What condition is that?" Hailey asked as his paw pets her purple hair

"You are brave and can handle half of what's coming to them! I might go with you, in honor of my partner!" He finally reverted back to ball form after a whole long year…

"If that is what you wish" she answered and thought, ' _why are dogs into me but not cats…'_

"Ready Hailey?" Marucho asked

She placed her hand along with them, with the luminous white-yellow toy dog landing in their grouped hands teleporting them into their destination! "Goodbye guys, I might see ya if the budget allows us!" She waved her free hand at her four friends, Flakale waved back most of all…

"Hailey!!! Awoooo!!!"

 **(Transition break)**

"So do you like it?" I asked Karbonkoma, "I've might've taken some breaks from it…"

"It's good! It needs a good close on what's next! What are they're heading?" He said

"They're heading to the same universe of SU! Just in time for Diamond days! White Diamond! Pink Diamond and all those pearls! Well we won't be seeing that!" I answered

"Aww okay, next time is Spirited Away?"

"Spirited Away"

"Shall I do the ending?"

"No, it's my job along with arts and doing volunteer/practice shifts"

"Okay"

 **-chapter ended-**

 **Thank you for your support! It's bad that tumblr is dying from lack of nudity and sexual stuff, but at least I might get to die with 60 followers! So please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Runners in The Spirit World

**Chapter 15: The Runners in The Spirit World**

 **Bearlywrote: hi! It's me again! The last two chapters we have had guests in, these last two parts are for ThePickMan236, my friend who** **has addressed my real name. It's still a mystery to some, but here it's all! Let's welcome our next Yokaisona, Gintarjo! Say the disclaimer please!**

 **Gintarjo: Bearlywrote or Bearlynyan does not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan or any show that she added in this chapter! If she did, then I would've seen it often because my friend made it! I belong to the Angry Birds fan, and I promise her I'll tone down just to keep this story T-rated!**

 **Bearlywrote: Thank you, anyway… onto the story!**

 **(Transition break)**

One portal opened up at the garden near a bath house. A familiar half-dragon and the small bundle of blue comes out of the green hole, breathing deeply in a rich spirit-smelling world

"A bath house? It looks similar to a movie but what?" Nate commented

"Like Spirited Away? I saw that movie, was that guy who's a dragon quit his job like he confessed her love that he quit his job as the bad witch's henchman?" Dan figured, he used to love Ghibli movies until he saw Pom Poko…

"Oh yeah that movie! That is a classic, I mean it's one of the successes with Yokai, now how do we get in without them noticing you?" Nate replied

Dan answered, "I know that in the back of my head, hold my breath, and don't inhale until we're in!"

"I think I have a better idea!" ???????? Spoke

"Who are you? Another Fan Artist!?!" Nate panicked as he encountered a taller Buchinyan with a hoodie and some sort of gun in his back. One of his tails is scarred off, and has green fire brows like a Yokai called Komasan or Komajiro. He might gotten himself into a huge fight, but he's seems to be okay

"Sort of…, I'm Gintarjo! I posted videos and some video game stuff back in the real world. Hey, have you heard of the T-Pose apocalypse? There's a thing in Yokai Watch 3 The Sukiyaki Edition! I can transform them all into zombies with the sound of my paws clapping! I just hated doing that for the meme artists!" He introduced himself to the runners

"An apocalypse! That's amazing! Do you have a good way to make Mechtanium Surge better by adding some M-rated stuff? I would love to see blood and partial nudity in this show!" Dan pleaded

"Yes, but no! You see, I came here because Sonia, wanted you to have this" he showed his medal.

"Who's Sonia exactly?" Nate questioned him, "is she Bear-?"

"I've said too much!!! Here!!! -gives medal to Nate- DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!!! ONLY THE ONE SHE HIGHLY PREFER AS HER BLOG NAME AND ARTIST NAME!!!" He dashed so fast as he saw a dog somewhere…

Nate looked at Gintarjo's medal, he's a 'Merican Yokai. He fits perfectly in the tough tribe, and he stands out like a pro in Blasters.

"Okay, now that we have that one out of the way… we can chill! There's a sign says welcome Half-breeds, I think they're referring to me!" Dan examined the signs that greets the other customers outside

"Yeah, that's cool", said Nate, "I just wonder how there's an artist here who knows Bearlywrote or Bearlycute"

He floated inside aimlessly as he thought to himself, What is Bearlywrote's purpose?

 **(Transition break)**

-in the extraction chamber-

"So are you planning to tell the audience for this one-hour special with you and White?" Yellow Diamond replied to Steven in a steaming hot water-filled room with her

"Well…" he asked as a sudden appearance shocks them both

-Shun, Marucho, And Hailey appeared-

"That's a start" the ninja boy spoke

"I never knew what world Jake might ended up, but I gotta wonder how far we are…" the blonde prodigy stuttered as he noticed the humid air

"This is so cool! It's like we're in Yellow Diamond's Extraction Chamber!" Hailey guessed

"It is my chamber, you 'Brawlers' just want to run into our worlds and love to listen with our conversation!" YD said it sarcastically

"Wait, How did you know about us?" Shun asked

"Well one boy was with Pink and we tried to conquer Vestroia one time before you did, but your allies are far too strong" YD informed them about what they know about Dan, his other destination is still a mystery to them

"Thanks for the information, we're trying to return them. They're our ticket to begin and end our stories!"

-they regroup and let Talyean take them off-

"So what was your plan again?"

"IDK?"

 **(Transition break)**

"That was a close one…" Gintarjo sighed

"Hey man, did you give Nate your medal?" I spoke

"Yeah, he gladly accept it as I was his friend! As I promised you, no nudity, no furries, Nada! And didn't want them know about our plan!" He spoke to me

"Thank the stars it's done, but it's not over yet! I sense an upcoming presence in the Gem Homeworld, and into the worlds either Drago and the other kids' visited!" I noticed,

"It seems that Hailey Anne is a great ally and a gracious host to some people I've chosen for the Aminas-Ogre Watch Hybrid! It's basically dead peeps as mythical beasts in a Ben 10 rip off watch!"

"What shall I do Son- I mean Bearlywrote!" He asked me

"You shall transform them into Yokai, with Rachel's help, we can all see that they're going to rely on a spirit for help, or else they… or we… might get turned into pigs…" I ended my quote with a kissing blow. "You see, this is how the world works, we were in spirit form and humans fade or either turn into animals!"

"I see, can you switch to Bearlynyan, it's not really a good idea for you to look human-like" Gintarjo complained

"Alright…" I answered

-pop-

"There Nya~! How about this?" I turned into my Yokai form, Bearlynyan, my fur is navy blue and my tail lights and hoodie are light blue. My hair kept the original brown and my bear ears changed into cat ears.

"Listen carefully… I don't want to get in trouble! There's a rule that we fan artists follow, we cannot get busted for what we did, blame it on the ones we control! And the punishment will be…"

 **(Transition break)**

-the three appeared in some sort of ancient world-

"By the glowing lights of the Ancient Soldiers! Dan wasn't supposed to be in a place like that!" Shun looked at himself as he wore some sort of uniform for demon slaying.

"I agree, he will kill himself if he finds no restaurant joints around here…" Marucho explained

"This is so like that example when I explain Usapyon about Yokai! They're ancient looking yet he's sciencey! I bet this is the Inuyasha universe in the feudal era!" Hailey confirmed

"We should probably bail man, you look like a priest! And you're a priestess ma'am!" Trister examined their appearance, the young boy looked at himself holding a staff and wears strange clothing that belongs to a monk.

Hailey in fact look at herself too, she seemed to wore the exact same clothes that a girl and the elder priestess wore. 'I better rewatch the show again, even if I had to watch the fillers!'

"He's right let's go, I feel like they don't know him here!" She declared

-transports away-

"Hey WAIT!!! I know where the half-demon is!!! Aw, and they've about to leave…" Jaken panted as he tries chasing them

"They'll find him, it is our promise not to let him caught so easily…" the familiar lord explained as they disappear into the forest

 **(Transition break)**

"And that's why Justin! That's why I wanna do this! They never made a crossover between Yokai Watch and Bakugan! Sooner or later a sequel will be about this again by me but it's between Shadowside and Battle Planet!" I finished explaining my friend why, just like I told Zaytun…

"Oh that's right! This is important to you! I should not mess up with your story, I mean I can turn them into Yokai, but I cannot change them back! You're right, we should call Rachel and see what she can do with the rest!" Said Gintarjo

"Yeah, let's wait for her after the next two chapters! I mean, you're here until the next chapter okay!" I said

 **(Chapter ended/to be continued)**

 **Chapter 15 done! Wow! I never knew I made it this far! I like to thank ThePickMan236 for being with me today and help me with my devious work! I planned him to come in my next chapter, I allowed him to use his gun next time! Lol! Hey don't write anything about me that is hateful, I'm a good girl honestly! Again, review me, it'll be a blessing!**


	16. 16: Watcher-Brawlers in The Spirit World

**Chapter 16: The Watcher-Brawlers in The Spirit World!**

 **Bearlynyan: hello again! It's time to amp up the power! I brought ThePickMan236 here again do be in this chapter! I planned to have Sparkyu, who's Art-is-Music's yokai OC as herself, to my next chapter! To me personally, I don't know how many chapters I'll be doing…**

 **Gintarjo: you're getting there! Just to keep in mind I'm gonna evolve in this episode! You see that me in the last chapter is kinda weird because I'm not gonna be stuck as a half-clone of Buchinyan!**

 **Bearlynyan: that was supposed to be a surprise for them, but we already wrote this so who cares. I also add No-Face in this chapter for you Ghibli Fans out there. If you're reading this, Prepare for your worst nightmare Dan and Nate, your friends (and Hailey Anne) are here! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

 **(Transition break)**

-in a hot spring tub-

Nate said after hearing me laughing, "what's that strange laugh just about now?"

"I haven't heard any laughs, I think you might be hallucinating from the bath you had. Too hot for you?" Dan said as he questioned his friend's mental health.

"No I'm fine, it's just I heard someone laugh out that our friends are coming, but that'll never happen! I mean Bearlywrote and Gintarjo are like our guardians, I wonder how many fan artists they've already joined with her?" Nate told his dear friend

Dan replied "I guess so, but what if our friends come? I mean I kinda wanna go back home and see my friends again, I mean they cannot fight together alone and they aren't fully bonded with their tiny friends. I mean I was supposed to share this cursed power with my friends and I wanna see Keith's surprise, but only me and my partner leaving my home is like the best solution for a happy ending…"

"I see, mine isn't the same way as you! I was gonna go for it and befriend with my 'butler' and Jibanyan and have adventures together, but something change my perspective on how my role is. An average elementary school kid wielding a Yokai Watch with a butler I never hired, a messy and lazy cat that eats chocolate bars, and a tiny shut-in millionaire Batman in my closet, I really want to accept it, but somehow I can't…" Nate explained as he was rethinking about what life was like if he accepted his role as a hero.

"But I worry about Jibanyan, because he's like captured by your rivals I think. If he lend me his medal sooner, I would've summoned him in a bath with us…" he realized that right about now

"I worry that too. Jibanyan's my friend and I don't want my rivals to get the hold of him and torture him just to bring me back…" Dan moaned as he almost forgotten whom he's fighting

Their negative thoughts are washing away as the hot spring water is relieving their stress. Nate is finally relieved that he's fully naked in the hot spring since he's not sealed with 'bathing with swimsuits on' curse. _I wish I could stay in this world forever,_ he thought, _but not everything last…_

 **(Transition break)**

One hour after my 'disturbance in the force' vision has been foreseen, I was chilling at the top of the tallest building. I recently got my sketchbook with me to do an experiment with our upcoming guests. I already felt their presence in the human side of this world, and it's not Chihiro…

-in the human side-

"Oh my gosh! Anime at its finest! This is exactly the Spirit World, I've never been in this place!" Hailey amazed as she noticed the dark city of festive spirits, "I bet Chihiro or Sen is still here in this world! I don't know if it's during or after the movie!"

"I noticed that too, there's a river that is hard to cross. I suggest we get something safe to eat or else we fade…" Shun pointed out that fatality that he recalled clearly. He watched those movies with Dan, he knew why he didn't want to watch them anymore. He feared that Tanukis might traumatized Dan with their Gronknuts, because they're freakishly known for that.

He grabbed a pouch of some berries he stored in, and pulled out three of them.

"Eat these, they're similar to what Haku gives to the girl and they'll make us stay solid!" Shun said generously, "we have rely on our friends to cross the river!"

"Okay, I just need a few pictures of this!" She snap some pictures of the beautiful world of Studio Ghibli's Masterpiece

"Hailey, as much as we like you… we don't have time for that! Your friend and our friend needs rescue and recovery! He must've been through a lot in order to mess with Dan's path!" Marucho slumped out Hailey's choice, even though she's an anime otaku.

"Oh please, the more you talk, the more you act like Usapyon!" Hailey roasted him, "besides, I like you better because you don't have a western accent and 'Invader Mode'!"

-Gintarjo listens behind the statue-

"Oh dear, I should try to get them to gather in one spot. The ninja character knows his skills, he might listen to me behind here. I just hope that this guy here is as useful as me" he glances at No-Face, "Are you sure you're up for the challenge to kill those humans?"

"….." said No-Face

"I'll take that as a yes!"

 **(Transition break)**

I was looking back at the window, and noticed a change. Both Dan and Nate are at the dining hall for a special night, and a hostess starts off the event.

"Greetings folks, I'm glad you're back for another year of this spectacular day! I would like to celebrate the end of the world, the worlds of the Bakugan and the Yokai Watch are ending. You may seem like it's no big deal to all, but this is a little special to some of them since they're responsible for the calamity!" The nice elder woman smiles upon the two innocent souls.

"Destroy my world? How? I left to save it for the better!" I told the granny of the bath house of what caused.

"Your absolute absence has caused trouble for the heroes and the villains! The worlds are safe but what about the people, they don't seem the same?" She said in an innocent manner

"And you my favorite child, you kinda gave me a big win here! I got so many customers going in and they always talk about you going nuts in their world! The encounters never occurred to them and the impatience stressed them out!" She pointed that out to Nate, "you're so blue and cute that you are never be able to be called 'average'" she cooed him as a little baby.

"Uhh, thank you ma'am…" he politely answered as she's pinching his blue cheeks. "Now I'll get you some juice and Sake for you guys, on the house!"

"I think this will be a great candidate to stay!" Dan declared, "I guess we gotta head off to our rooms and sleep after this"

"NOW LETS GET DRUNK!" Nate yelled as the employees cheer on the two attention seekers. I was listening to the crowd of spirits applaud and I thought to myself as I wrote down my notes, _'excellent! My plan is_ _working, they decided that this is one of the_ _good homes!'_

"Hey Bearlynyan, we gotta chat!" Gintarjo texted me in my smartphone.

"What is it that you don't understand? That 'You're gonna be like Blowcade' totally meant?"

"About that, they're on their way. I have bad luck with No-Face, he's trying to eat me!"

"Oh dear, he's trying to speak with Hailey Anne, huh?"

"Yeah, I think he wants to please her, even though she's different than the protagonist in this world. I simply tell him that he's going to team up with you to kill the two brawlers who are with her."

"Oh yeah, she already died, didn't she?"

"No, that's Rachel's AU. She's still alive and well, that's why she's given Kemono, the Dream/Animas/Ogre hybrid watch!

 **(Transition break)**

 **Kemono means Beast**

 **Yokai Watch Kemono sounds more good than what I planned for calling it Yokai Watch Beast**

 **It's a Hybrid watch that contains mythical ET yokai beasts, like Animas summons, spins around like Dream's Dream roulette for a beast that's chosen, and has four characters that can possess her with their own abilities, like Ogre.**

 **Has four ET Yokai beasts:**

 **-Boss Kazzuna (Kazarina's yokai form)**

 **-Gillmalkin (Gill's yokai form)**

 **-Snarezel (Airzel's yokai form)**

 **-Yeti Stoicrab (Stoica's and Lythirus's yokai form/kinda like Manjimutt's case)**

 **It chose Hailey because she's powerful enough to control their antagonistic behavior while being possessed. It'll only awaken to her if she felt a huge loss of faith in her, that's what I planned to do, I'm here with my friends to come and 'help' her. (Basically like Yokai Watch Ghoul which I do not wrote! Credit goes to Art-is-Music!)**

 **(Back to the story)**

"Are you sure you don't wanna be with No-Face just to make this easier for you?" I continued

"No I'm not!... I want all the help I can get! I don't care if he eats me for a given advantage, I just wanna complete my mission you given me!"

"Good! I don't want anymore trouble, I've already got some jerks figuring it out early, like those villains did to that loving character in the FullMetal brotherhood series! I don't want any trace of me recorded other than myself!"

"Apparently, they're now at the other side of the river! They're heading to the same route like Chihiro and her parents took, the one that leads to the bath house Dan and Nate are at!"

Now I act out of character, "They're on the move soldier! Get in your position! GO! GO! GO!" Now I acted like Burly…

-blasters music starts playing in the background-

(Transition break)

"Okay now I'm hearing Yokai Watch Blasters music…" Nate stated

"You're right, this song does not match to my memories of this movie!" Dan noticed it too, "I think more fan artists and the thing with your show I haven't heard about are here looking for you I guess…"

"I think we should hide in the weirdest of all places, nobody finds us there!" Nate said with a brilliant idea

"Good idea Nate! To the filthy tub!"

Dan declared

(Transition break)

-music still plays the blasters theme-

"This doesn't even match to the movie at all! Is it something you recognize Hailey?" Shun asked

"It's the Yokai Watch Blasters theme! I bet they deploy them to find Nate too or in this case my Watcher friends are here!" Hailey answered

"NOT SO FAST! YOU CANNOT GO FURTHER BEYOND HERE! IT IS FORBIDDEN FOR HUMANS TO CROSS THE RIVER TO THE SPIRIT WORLD OF ALL THINGS!" Gintarjo yelled

"Another cat yokai?" Shun observed as the cat brought along No-Face with him.

"OHMYGOSHIT'SNOFACE!!!! I'm a fan of your great appearance in this movie! Can I have your autograph?" Hailey shouted as she makes eye contact with the mysterious spirit.

"Oh.." No-Face replied

"No-Face! We don't have time for distractions! We have to kill them! They're friends who want their heroes back from us!" Gintarjo screamed

"Hmm"

"Do you hear me!?! Bearlynyan said-!"

"NOM!" He ate the cat yokai encounter as he obtained a gun and some daggers and grenades from his body

"I don't think this is count as 'Vore'…" Gintarjo moaned as he is swallowed whole by the spirit of all things

"THIS IS TOTALLY A GREAT BOSS BATTLE SEQUENCE!" Hailey excites herself as she's about to battle against No-Face

"Calm down Hailey, this is serious! I know that they're like your friends, but for me, they're troubling to deal with!" Shun asked her to reconsider, "you see Yokai like this can be catastrophic for-!"

-bang-

"SHUN-SAMA!!!" She ran towards his corpse, his eyes are dulled and his body is losing warmth and blood

"Why No-Face? Why did you harm him? He's my friend!" She panicked

"He's nothing but a man with prejudice against yokai! He is consumed by his hatred towards us and shuts them away from anything we find enjoyable. He should be punished for banning us to participate in his and our beloved friend's game!"

"Your beloved friend? You mean Dan can see them too-!" Marucho got shot down by the same one who killed the second ranked hero.

"Stop! Your way of doing is harming me! I don't want this, I need them…!"

She cried as she felt her faith washing away from her, "please… don't hurt me… I love them! They're my greatest friends I've ever met!..."

She cried through her pain of losing her two friends, leaving her alone and broken…

Suddenly, her friend's bodies disappeared…

"You got to be strong Hailey Anne, there's a way to bring the two boys back, but you have to make a promise…" a strange voice called out to her, it's a girl's voice

"There's a way you can do help them!" Another voice called out and it was a male

"You'll help us and we can help you!"

Another male voice called out

"We like your body, it's so powerful indeed to remove our darkest thoughts!" The last of the male voices called out to her

"We want to possess you! In return, we will show you to some fan artist that has the potential to revive them!" All of the voices asked her in sync

"Okay, My body is ready! Make use of my body whatever it suits you! I'm not gonna give up the mystery, I'm still determined to find Nate, even if it's a suicide mission!"

"Good! We will grant you the ability to use us for your strength!" They all glow into a dark blue watch with certain dials and some patterns of the face resemble like emojis. Some sort of goat, a tiger, a crane, and a Yeti, and none of them relate to the records of past Yokai watches.

"It must be a fan artist watch! I wonder how this works!" She pressed a button on the side of the watch and let it activate.

"It's Kemono Roulette Time! -the hand spins as music plays- -clank-

GILLMALKIN!" The Watch spoke similar to Nate's Dream Watch, but something's off… it's like that Ogre watch…, 'if I press this then…"

-clang-

"LEND ME STRENGTH GILLMALKIN!"

Some clothes appeared belonging to the chosen spirit which is about to possess her. It's sort of familiar to something… but what?

"Hmm! This is my Yokai form! Come on you blob of molasses! Fight Me! In honor of my new master!" Gillmalkin jumped on top of him and tried punching him with his paws.

"No! I'm here for killing the two yet I successfully did it! I'm not here to kill you three!" No-Face panted as he dodged his clawed attack. He punched his gut and the black blob felt nauseous…

 **(Transition break)**

"Wait what's happening to Gintarjo?" Nate woke up back at his room since hiding in the filthy tub was a bad idea to begin with. He woke up, noticed his medal glowing blue.

"Oh my! Am I thinking what he's thinking?" Dan thought of something familiar in his past!

 **(Back to the battle)**

"Take that you worm! You cannot dishonor my master's heart! That's your punishment!" Gillmalkin dissolves as Hailey felt like she's enjoying it.

"My job is done. I'm sorry for what I did…" he threw up and an unknown cat comes out. He's different from what she recognized, he now has brown fur, a star light brown pattern, some clothes made for the delinquent, one tail light missing, and has hair with a hat on top.

"Oh now I'm my new self again…, I need to stop asking her for this job! I now know what I feel like being devoured. Oh hi Hailey Anne!"

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm a fan artist, sort of! I like to help out my friends, you're my friend, so I have to do this once. Just for the souls I've sent them asleep to a friend of mine. She already designed them and she send them to Rachel. Go to this world, and she'll tell you how to get their human lives back!"

"What's your name? Your artist name?"

"Oh I'm ThePickMan236!"

"What's your new form's name?"

"Just call me Gintarjo!"

(Transition break)

"He evolved and yet he still called 'Gintarjo'! that's sounds weird." Nate thought for a moment as he glanced at the new medal of his friend here.

"What does he have with Bearlywrote? He knows her purpose and her real name! If I remember fully, he addressed her as 'Sonia'. Is it possible that our plan might be their plan?" Nate felt aware of what's happening to Gintarjo and Bearlywrote.

"Nah, I don't believe in that nonsense. There're conspiracy theories that this is a simulation made by artists who want this world to be a large crossover, but I don't believe that! I believe in you though, and you believe in myself. That's what matters." He disbelieved in what Nate thinks of them.

Nate thought, _I know they're up to something, but all I know is that they're my friends._ He slept in their futon alongside with Dan, dreaming like all the dangers that never happened here. All I know is that their friends are here and died in vain, no sound has made for the two to hear, one girl left unheard of and followed the evolved cat to another world…

 **(Chapter 16 ended)**

 **Man what a killer this story took out of me! I like to thank ThePickMan236 for his last appearance in this chapter, I'm sorry it's not like how we talked about, but this might do. I don't own everything. I just need rest from all the typing…. Review….**


	17. 17:Moony, Imazak,and Kappacho! Reunited!

_**Chapter 17: Moony, Imazak, and Kappacho! Reunited!**_

 _ **Bearlywrote: Hi again! Happy (late) New Year! I wanted to know if you guys want something to raise the steaks for this story because I got a little more popular. Like I promised, Art-is-music, is in this chapter. She knows a way to bring dead characters back to life! If you haven't read it already, I recommend checking out her Tumblr and her FanFiction account (both under the same name) to read the Yokai Watch Ghoul series! She made Yokai forms of the main other cast such as Hailey, Jerry, Mac/Buck, and Yuto. Today she's here with my new OCs of the ones died in the previous chapter! So, for that here's chapter 17!**_

 _ **Oh I forgot the disclaimer! Take it away Rachel!**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh thank you for having me! Umm, Bearlywrote or Bearlycute, does not own Yokai Watch and her childhood anime! She does in fact own her OCs, like those two beside me!**_

 _ **Imazak: thanks for mentioning us!**_

 _ **Kappacho: we never did a disclaimer in like one-third or a quarter of a year!**_

 _ **Imazak: "Who you guys are?" you asked?**_

 _ **Kappacho: that's a question you'll find out while reading this!**_

 _ **Bearlywrote: anyways onto the chapter!**_

 **(Transition break)**

"Anime News! This just in, a new dragon-like hero with a powerful quirk saved a city that is once protected by All Might himself! Following the similar events, some half-demon who is sorta similar to the missing Dan Kuso, has killed a relatable threat that harmed that same city that we mentioned earlier! Horace and the mountain are one of the most wanted criminals, if this sparks Civil War, then I don't know what is!" The dog reporter has switched cameras to another woman.

"In other Bakugan news, No-Face, the one from Spirited Away, shot two of the top ranked Brawlers! The names are anonymous by this time, and I don't know which one is Shun, because I saw a reboot form of him and I can't tell them apart from the blonde! Honestly, I don't even rewatch the show since it has aged badly!" The woman reported, "it's like they dropped a deuce against Dan, but in the end, Dan dropped them back!"

"And I got news for happy-go-lucky monsters in a country of Tempest…"

A mysterious man lied against the wall of a weather board.

"Greetings, My name is Lemony Snicket! What you're about to witness in this chapter of a story that I'm not involved, nor the Baudelaires, nor the Quagmires, nor Count Olaf, and all the mentioned characters of the unfortunate story. It's a crossover story about a boy who is in a world filled with Japanese spirits, meets a boy who lived in a world of giant alien monsters and good friends he lived among."

-flashback to the 1 and 2 chapter-

Nate bumped onto Dan while on a lamb. Comfort him with soothing words to the upsetting boy.

"The bond of true friendship between two humans is a great blessing to fans of one show. What about 2? A crossover is a event when two characters from two universes meet, there are times when two things combined becomes unstable… Such as the first season of Bakugan when Naga disrupts the balance in Vestroia, causing two worlds from polar opposites to harmfully collide. This is why these three people are in unfortunate danger, and they all took their toll from a innocent character from an anime movie that holds a gun that belonged to a dead cat!"

"And now one girl heads out alone with a cat named Gintarjo, and that girl is Hailey Anne Thomas. As for the rest of the audience who got this reference and sort of intro to the chapter, I advise you to look away. She'll probably die or turn into a spirit." He stopped talking and the recording stops, "how was it, Bearlywrote?"

"It's perfect!" I said, "this is good enough for the real chapter to begin!" The curtains fall down as the chapter begins back at Springdale…

 **(Transition break)**

"This way Hailey! The pathway is up ahead for Rachel!" Gintarjo spoke, "I believe this is my last stop."

"You're not coming with me? You're friends with her!" Hailey tells him

"This is my last appearance. I have to tell you to do this journey alone, Rachel will be pleased that I've brought you here. But I must warn you, once you step in her domain, you'll turn into one of her Yokai OCs."

Gintarjo finally explained, "goodbye and good luck…"

"It's nice to see you, (in a good way) goodbye Gintarjo!" She waved her hand in farewell and continuing onward to the pathway to a Fan Artist named Rachel…

 **(Jumped back to Me)**

"They're many Fan Artists in this world, some of them stick to nicknames, and some of them have real names. Rachel, Karbonkoma, Zayachu and I are those kind of people we consider as Fan Artist. We thrive together to paste down different ideas and post them in worlds we explore. I just thought of what I'm doing is the right way of making a series better…"

-flashback-

"Bearly! Wait! If you do this to Nate, What's going to happen with Yokai Watch?" A girl with brown hair and glasses starting to panic.

"You mean what is gonna happen to Yokai Watch and Bakugan! I just told you what's so downhill about the MS season! The drama! The lack of developments within the entire cast and the laziness they're in! I want to change it like everything else! Every Fan Artist did this and I'm the first to put Yokai Watch involved in this crossover situation! It'll be unstable for the worlds to be stable! As soon as I draw in free will within Nathan Adams, the whole series will be altered differently, you win some and you lose some! You have to do something for me, remember your Ghoul?" I told her, "you can change my Yokai OCs into humans! Here's what you gonna do…"

-back to myself-

"I was the first. The first to do this secret work I have for months. I was special like royal families giving a new way of life like the ones on Netflix or something in Cartoon Network that I don't recall…" I spoke

"Can we just go back to the two runners for a moment?" A cloth monster oc asked me

"Thank you for reminding me!" I snapped my fingers to switch perspective

 **(Back in the Spirit World)**

"….." No-face thought

"Thanks for your help. That was weird…" Nate asked

"What's going on with you and that blob?" Said Dan

"He said he teamed up with Gintarjo last night and brought down a racist ninja and a nerdy blonde but kept Hailey Anne alive." Nate explained

"I know those guys… but who's Hailey Anne? Is she your friend you're supposed to meet?" Dan guessed

"Yeah, She's a crazy otaku from a classroom next to mine. She has a Yokai Watch too but she's more interested in other supernatural beings like aliens. I really kinda love her, because she thinks I'm cute and cool… even though I'm average…" Nate blushed, "anyway what are caring less about those guys who just died? Are they an ass to you?"

"Yeah…" Dan sighed, "double yeah, I care less about my friends now since they aren't like you… they don't deserve to see us living happily ever after…"

"What are their names?" Nate asked a quick question

"A word that means to turn your back on me and a boy who's a golden noodle…" Dan lied, "I cannot let you learn their names and their faces! They might be furious about killing you because I think they think you kidnapped me for something that involves death…"

"I see…" Nate shocked, "can we go somewhere else now, we're all have our fun break…"

"Yeah…" Dan removed his portal gun from his inner pocket, "let's go Nate. For some real fun!" He grinned along with Nate as they jumped in the portal, waiting for their new lives as No-Face waved goodbye.

 **(Transition break)**

-in another location-

"Damn! I still can't find Nate anywhere! Even though this is one of Hayao Miyazaki's worlds drawn in. I can't believe he reached 78…" Katie shook her head in frustration with Yuto by her side.

"We'll find him for sure… I think he's gone again after the surprising Blasters music suddenly played in the background for some reason…" Yuto suggested

"Jerry! Stop hogging up our supplies! He desperately need them here or else we die! You're obviously a pig!" Mac… or Buck yelled interrupting the gang…

Jerry gobbling up syrup and tempura, while transformed into a pig, "can't help it! Oink! I love food! Japanese food! Oink!"

Yuto interrupt, "guys stop! We lost Hailey and her companions' life sources said they're dead! Some jerks knew we're coming for Fuu2, and we know that in this world, they're both turned into a Yokai and a hanyou! We don't know what that other world guy is like but we know one from heart! Right Katie?" He waited for her to answer

"Yes!" She answered, "we won't rest until we find him dead or alive!" He went to a portal hole where Nate and his friend probably were…

 **(Transition break)**

Hailey reached the end of the path, seeing a blue portal with a reflection of herself.

She entered inside and saw that her stance is different, she wore a purple hat with bunny ears, a purple long-sleeved shirt-jacket, with longer purple hair and shorter limbs. She become a Yokai OC that I have never made… Moony.

"Did somebody say "Moony"?" Hailey recalled after hearing me saying her Yokai name.

"It's only your name I gave you. My name is Rachel, as you can see, I'm a Fan Artist. I've made your form because there was a same girl just like you, she's been into a suffering fate with a rocket crash, she is being manipulated by the negativity and she wanted to flee from here, leading her to what you are now, but don't worry…" she revealed two items, a green and a blue yokai watch.

"This is the Yokai Watch Ghoul, My own Fan-made watch that can turn you into a yokai and turn back to a human. I can only do this with two of Bearly's OC friends…"

"OC friends? -gasp- Shun-sama and Marucho!" Hailey realized as she presents them to her.

"It is not a name only a Yokai could love, call me Imazak!" He addressed

"I can be a kappa and energetic as a one drinking a cappuccino! Call me Kappacho! Zerp!" He also addressed himself along with a weird catchphrase to go along with it…

"You guys are okay! Your bodies disappeared while I was fighting No-Face with Gillmalkin!" She said in a worrying tone

"Who's Gillmalkin?" Kappacho said in confusion

"It doesn't matter, what matters is the bodies are transferred into the watches Fan Artist Rachel has brought us. We will be alive again but this time we'll use these new forms to find Dan and Nate more easily. My powers noticed that your watch contained souls from the defeated enemies we've faced in the past. We can tell because you tested it more on the way to here!"

-flashback-

Hailey felt bored wandering the pathway, "I wonder what the other three can do?" She pressed the button and let the dial spin to land on a bird, Snarezel. A green bird with a ponytail and armor wearing in his torso, glaring down at his human bird-like feet

"Hmm, So This is me as a Yokai… I've been through worse… it's being killed by the emperor than being with a girl with crazier tensions by seeing unimaginable torture on a cartoon or a comic book. Never mind… the girl part is what I'm going through now…" Snarezel mumbled to himself as he flew a few miles ahead until his form reached his limit, he unpossessed her, returning her to normal.

She played with the watch a bit more and she is possessed by Yeti Stoicrab, a hybrid giant with orange-brown hair coming from his head and all around his body. His hands are claws and several limbs are his legs and two pairs are his arms, making him the apex predator in every world he's been to.

"How bizarre… we are very close and the next thing we know we're dead! I would've be the same size if I haven't died with my partner… I'm glad I'm getting a big step towards a great change!" He spoke and played with his claws and combs his arm hair. He sees the bright side in her as she is getting close to the halfway point.

She fiddled with it, one last time.

"Calling Boss Kazzuna!" She activates it and summons a character that would meet her match.

"Hey there, girl." She said, "if going to your friends is important than playing around with Kemono, then you must go to them." She teleported herself to the end of the path. "You can thank me later…" she unpossess her, back to normal again…

She walked down a portal towards the end…

-flashback ended-

"Yeah, they are reliable to take me further down a path. He, Snarezel, Boss, and Yeti are friendly that you said they used to be!" Hailey admitted

"Guys, it is my honor to bestow upon the two Ghoul Watches to you, use it wisely." Flings her medal of a white bear wearing a pink dress with heart-shaped glasses, with her name engraved: Sparkyu

"Call me if the watch glitches or something! I'll call upon the joy of shipping and doing outfit and expression memes!" She winked

"To the portals! As Yokai! We'll be human if we are allowed to! We'll find them and bring them home, we will not let our worlds go downhill!"

All three: Moony, Imazak, and Kappacho. Leave the domain located in Springdale…

"Good luck guys…" she said in farewell to the A team of friends.

-meanwhile-

"Not on my watch…" I told to myself…

 **(Chapter ended)**

 **Tada! I'm finally done with this chapter! This year is going to be a blast! Thank ThePickMan236 again for his last appearance and thank Rachel for all your hard work, you deserve to be in this chapter! Again these references and characters used are not mine but Imazak and Kappacho! The description and images are in tumblr but I might post them in public later. Review!**


	18. Chaper 18: The Spectrum Pendant

**Chapter 18: The Spectrum Pendant**

 **Bearlywrote: Hello Hello Hello! It's good to feel awake after a good read of my friends HC stories. I want to point it out that the final key item is located in the canals of a town that is second to the classic new animation style for Spider-Man: Into The Spiderverse!**

 **The Pencil Key is still in possession by JJX(JohnJohn X) – Location: unknown**

 **The Runners – Location: Still pending**

 **The Spectrum Pendant(final item) – Location: Historic Toontown (guarded by Cuphead and Bendy)**

 **Just to remind you that the Unbearables are still after them. The reason why they're aren't appearing in the Ghibli world is a mystery.**

 **The spys are on their way, killing many minor characters in their branches and some majors along the way. They beheaded and incinerated dumb heroes, robots, monsters, ducks, talking fruits, and insufferable reboots from plotting their plans onto their enemies and their friends.**

 **One thing is for certain that they're not going for the reset button! They're all heading towards freedom! Anyway, what am I saying? It's time for some inspirational reading! Take it away boys!**

 **Nate: Bearlywrote does not own Yokai Watch**

 **Dan: And Bakugan**

 **Jibanyan: everything else that is included don't belong to her!**

 **Drago: even if it means we have to use OCs of one of her friends or more**

 **JJX: we come this far without hesitation**

 **James: to unite our people within our nation!**

 **All boys: JAMES!**

 **James: What? I can't resist!**

 **Bearlynyan: -sighs- and we also do not own Pokémon and the Team Rocket slogan motto! Please continue…**

 **(Transition break)**

In the outskirts of a black-and-white background town, a boy wearing a black cloak carrying a pencil necklace chain around his neck. He came in fear as he calculated the last spot for the spectrum pendant to be guarded, Historic Toontown.

"The Spectrum Pendant. The final key item to unlock the Creators and the Fan Artists world. -update his log- Log date. J18-19. I went to Historic Toontown to analyze the presence of the pendant, now calculating that they'll be after me and the target. If there's a chance I see the Runners again, this will possibly be the end of the Unbearables' wrath and the end of one of the Runners' lives. Either Daniel or Nathan would be lucky to be alive for one brutal attack…" JJX concluded as he checked again for any colored characters popping up.

"There's a chance you might know that might happen if I planned on one of them…" I spoke behind him.

"Who are you exactly? They should have a law for interfering with the dead cartoons! Fan Artist!" JJX snapped at me

"Relax, relax! I'm not here for a brutal kill for myself, no! I just wanna talk! I might have a list written down for you on what you can expect for giving up the Pencil Key to either good or evil. Once it's removed, you'll experience the spirits tearing you up alive and have your head on the wall. Keep that in mind Johnny Test, your family, friends, and your foes will kill you, even if you atone your sins!" I explained in a warning to him.

"Fan Artist, you must understand that I betrayed my enemies! I ran away from famine and starvation from Porkbelly…" he flew himself back in his flashback

 **-flashback-**

 _Some kids are grown weak with hunger, and many people are fighting effortlessly for food. The FLDSMDFR (from Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs) is the best invention during that time and the older twin siblings are trying to find a way for preventing extinction of their lifelong run. Johnny was very upset that they were having trouble getting into adventures without food and water. Safety is what the town of Porkbelly agreed and fights to survive with the pains of starvation._

 _A shady purple man came over to a young flame-headed kid and a brown mutt who is a genius talking dog._

 _"Would you like to work with me? I promise I'll feed the entire world and they'll never go hungry again!" The purple figure asked_

 _"Why would I work with you? You're more unpopular than me!" Johnny questioned him for answers_

 _"You must've been tired of letting yourself go and wanted to do something crazy like your past! This is a great offer, no rules, no responsibilities, no worries, and no turning back! You're welcome to come over you know, bro!" The purple guy asked honestly_

 _"Johnny, I think this is a bad idea! What about your family and friends like me? And the rivals might miss you! You don't want to see Eugene crying don't you?" The talking dog spoke to him in defense_

 _"Hey! Leave the boy alone you stinky stray! It would be better if they're no talking dogs in this world! Come on boy! Let's make this a reality!" He drags Johnny away… away from his best friend…_

 _Over his absence, his friends are starting to disappear after another. Ones he loved faded away and ones he hated have been dead and moaned over the revenge they've seek. His friend was in constricting pain since his hunger had grown larger after eating the last remaining food he ate, he cursed his friend's disappearance and died shortly after the rest of the family had passed away._

 _The grieving souls of good and evil are waiting for Johnny Test to die, and since he wore the pencil key, he might never die in the hands of his passing friends. He feared of continuing or to restart life, and if he did, he will never deal with the consequences from his past but face the resurrected foes he once worked with…_

 **-flashback ended-**

He shook his head as the memory of his biggest failure plagued his mind.

"I know, I knew that you're gonna say that line I've typed down, if you insist, I must be heading to the entrance of the town. I felt a disturbance, The Watchers, The InaBrawlers, The Runners, etc. They're coming for their targets!"

"I see… is there a good chance for me to die here?" JJX predicted

"Nah, it's other than that spot here. I can't tell you where but I know your end is coming." I teleported out of the cliff as JJX was thinking it over.

 _'What have I done, Sisters, Dad, Mom, Dukey…. I should've said no to him. I must join you soon, even if you all hate me now more than before…'_ he cried as he thought about his own personal pain he insanely regrets

 **(Transition break)**

It was the same time, three portals appeared in different places. The Runners are in the main entrance of the Historic city of Toontown, the original capital and the first world to tie in the Tooniverse.

 **-Runners side-**

A portal pop up two people back to their original forms. A tall guy with a red-black jacket with jeans and an average boy with the same theme colors from the same guy he came with.

"I'm me again! I missed my human skin, hair, and legs!" Said Nate as he kissed his leg, blessed by his original body.

"That's not fair…" Dan pouted, "I love my new form, my legs are more beautiful than mine was! I never felt more useful as a Hanyou! I mean I cannot help more other than throwing Drago and activate his abilities! Plus, I love you more as a Yokai, your figure reminds me of those sweet blue marshmallows for Easter, I don't normally celebrate it but I totally loved them!"

"Is this another one of those VO- I mean you really think I'm cute as my Yokai form? I really love your request but I can't because my friends knew that form: my crush, a friend named Yuto, the grim reaper guy, my butler I mentioned in the bath house earlier, Jibanyan, Blizzie, Sargent Burly, a 'Merican cat named Tomnyan, Gargaros, and Sighborg Y but we called him Yamada" Nate said filled with worry.

"Aww it's okay… Wait! Something is off! We're old-cartoon styled and our eyes are different than our usual pupils and corneas! How the hell am I using complex words that I don't normally use! I missed out a few years of school just for bakugan brawling!" Dan screamed as he noticed his original pigments are gone along with his usual animation style.

"Relax Dan, I noticed it too! It's like we're dragged into the point of the plot we might forgotten! I think this is the long-awaiting part where a missing piece of the gateway to the real world is located right here! Something has got to do with JohnJohn X and the Unbearables! Umm… I think it's that!" Nate figured

"It's that, I remember we're the Runners they're after! JJX has the Pencil Key and the final item to awaken the forbidden world's gate is…"

"The Spectrum Pendant!" A(n) (orange) robot appeared wearing a 'R' symbol on his chest.

"A worthless robot?" Nate answered

"No! I'm more useful than my friends and family ever expect from me! I am… ROBOT!" Robot spoke

"Robot? Really?" Dan cringed as he heard his name

"A robot with a family? I guess it's mom and dad has feelings, right Dan?" Nate Joked

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY! YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Robot yelled as he's been insulted by his human foes

"Aww I didn't even know swearing robots existed! I guess it can't keep up with Bender Bending Rodriguez!" Nate continues on joking, making Robot more angry.

"DAMN WRONG IM GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO CLAWS! HAAA-!" He charged at them until he got switched off by a purple monster.

"Oh I'm sorry that my best bud is very cranky, he really wanted to get the pendant for himself just to decolorfy us and make our colors original to make this show not a copy-paste of Fanny and Chumster! I'm Monster by the way, if that's okay with you I like to be called with a nickname, like Monstro or Monsutā!" Monster explained

"It's fine, Monster is okay, Robot on the other hand needs his battery changed! He needs a new name for the public to reconsider the entire show!" Nate apologized to the fateful beast as he continued onward to the point of exposure.

 **-Watchers side-**

Katie walked head on as her team is struggling to keep on with her new black-and-white look. She wore a black sparkling dress with high heels that matched color, and she wore white earrings for the occasion.

"Nate must be around here somewhere! We run into some flaws but we're gonna get him and his companion! We're gonna ask Enma to remove his companion's ability to see the spiritual world and remove his memories of Nate!" Katie shouted at the team for full support!

"Yeah!!!" All cheered

"You wouldn't lay a finger on Danyal! He belongs to my friend and friends will stick together until one of us dies!" Jibanyan growled angrily at the Watchers.

Standing behind him are Robin, Jack, Chris, and Soon. Holding frying pans and giant chocobars as weapons, "we serve under the leadership of Co-Master Jibanyan!" Robin said

Tomnyan noticed Jibanyan as a evil leader of a different gang, "My friend Jibanyan… an evil leader?... OH MY GOD MEOW!!!!" He suddenly played his guitar in such a good manner

"Why is Tomnyan and Jerry here, Nya? Don't tell me you grabbed them instead of Hailey Anne?" He covered his ears to block the annoyance while his pro team is clueless of what's happening…

Buck walked closer to the red cat, "Jibanyan, HINO IS PISSED! You are far beyond the line and your in their side to find Nate?"

"It's a long story… you see I was in the tech space thingy and I found Nate. I was gonna go to the secret exit for the Yokai but some person found me telepathically and he wanted me to take part of his plan to bring Danyal, who's with Nate, to Maggy himself, which is my friendly master! I failed a couple of times but he finds it out stupidly that he picked me up at the wrong time where the pathway to victory is near! I know he trained me to be an ultimate brawler and got all the stuff I need to enjoy the last several chapters! I made everyone happy but the last two, they seem mad that they didn't earn a break from my boss friend…" Jibanyan explained to the Watchers about what he did.

"Him? I thought the two boys who are with Hailey are searching for the same guy! Even rumors of Usapyon and a team of yokai anti-heroes are searching for them too!" Said Jerry

"I know I know! Which is why we're here! To find Nate and turn the other friend in to my master along with Lord Enma, to remove the 'sight' and the memories of Yokai, that way he'll forget about all of this ever happen!" Jibanyan pleaded while some familiar stranger comes behind him

"You betcha Baby! Me and the Vexokai are here to bring back Nate and have their Dan back! He's the source of joy and peace when he's present in his home world! Freaky enough, my name was Danny, but they weren't after me!" Usapyon spoke

"Usapyon! I missed you so much!" He cried while hugging him

"So the rumors are true! You really team up with the bad guys from Bakugan!" Tomnyan said when excited

"Heh heh, don't mention it kitty! You're not responsible for that episode of the show we're in!" Spider Shadow spoke

"We're here to help our new pyrus leader!" Mistorceress pledged

"Even though some of us evolved off-screen!" Crossblade Lynch explained more

"We always come and save your souls!" Lusterious informed them

"Oh yes! New friends on the road! Hi I'm Jerry!" He shook hands with all of them

"H-he's got a good grip…" Hypyon grins as he felt his hand getting constricted by Jerry's hand grip

Yuto felt worried for that kind of atmosphere, "Jerry, we have to get to know them first! We can't lose more helpers!"

"Sorry… it just felt forced and I have to deal with it for life. Anyway… what are your names?"

"Spider Shadow!"

"Mistorceress!"

"Crossblade Lynch!"

"Lusterious!"

"and Hypyon!"

"And I'm Usapyon as you all know! I have a copy of the mechanical cyborg and it's for me to use! They say using them is the best kind for spirits like me to use!" He said

"That's awesome dear! I have one with me that I can borrow! Since my master is free from imprisonment, he lent me his bakugan!" He dug is paws in his Haramaki and pulls out a black pigmented sphere.

The sphere pops open, "Hello Space Rabbit!" Razenoid spoke out in midair

Tomnyan shouts, "Wow! You got Razenoid? You really are a villain cat!" He played his guitar again "Meow! Meow! Meow!..."

"SHUT UP, NYAN! You're ruining my image!" He covers his ears again

"Don't worry Jibs! Razenoid has got this!" He picked up the guitar and smashed it in the hard concrete sidewalk

"My guitar!" Tomnyan cried as he looked at his damaged guitar

"Don't worry Tomnyan! I'll buy you a new guitar after we find Nate!" Jerry comforts him

"I really want pancakes and deliciousticks now, meow!..." The American cat continues crying

"There! Are you happy now Jibs?" Razenoid asked

"I'm fine now. You really didn't need to smach the guitar to make me feel better!" Jibanyan replied

"I know, but he gets on my nerves too" he answered

Usapyon interrupted, "Hey, how about we team up to find the missing two! We've got each other!"

Yuto answered, "he's right! We don't know what the other guy looks like but we have no choice but to rely on them to find him and Nate!"

Everyone cheered as the teamwork grows, but there's one more group that is worth revisiting…

-InaBrawlers side-

"I feel so relieved that you guys are still alive!" Hailey felt relieved from all the negativity that is pressuring her

"You bet, I was not expected for No-Face to shoot me during our conversation, we're usually safe when we discuss about our enemies we're facing." Imazak explained about the common troupe of one event

"I bet if we get Dan, we have to explain him everything what the black blob has mentioned about him being a friend to the yokai. I don't know why any of this existed…" Kappacho faced a mental wall of confusion

"Yeah, I gotta wonder how you and Dan know about yokai and kept it a secret." Hailey said continuing their shared topic

"It is a long story… it's the day we first met…" Imazak answered in a flashback

 **(Bearlywrote: Yay! More flashbacks!)**

 **-flashback-**

 _It was a warm sunny day when my mom and I played in the park. I was 4 and mom told me to come at a local shrine with a dog statue. The shrine and the statue are beautiful to admire, but it's a good day to meet a friend._

 _I saw a boy scribbling something in the statue, which kinda discovered that mom, my grandpa, and I are not alone. That boy is Dan, scribbling doodles on a Lion-Dog named Komasan, who seemed to be enjoying it._

 _"Oh my swirls! You really are a troubled child, Daniel!" He laughed as he looked at his drawings on his face._

 _"It's nothin', I better go home now kid! Say hi to your brother for me!" He left with his left hand waving high in the air._

 _I went toward him and I spoke, "Hey, you shouldn't be doing that to Komasan! What if you do that again?"_

 _"It's nothin', I was bored and my friends are out of town camping. I went to this shrine just to play with Komasan, because I can see them! My mom and dad think it's my imagination but I totally see him!"_

 _I knew he can see them, after that encounter, we're best friends. Just until the Bakugan period came, we hang out with each other and hang out with yokai. Dan see the peace between him and them, and he wants to share his knowledge to the yokai, but my mom told me a promise she made that day when she's started to get hospitalized over a very huge sickness within her. She told me that when she finally dies, she'll find her lost love and I promise her that I'll wait for her return with my father that I never met…_

 _The rage came over me when she forgot our promise, she went with three men who was into her. I was ashamed of how my mother had forgotten her child's longtime wish to see his father. I turned them away without a second thought, I started to hate them and banished those who come near my friends and my home, and I banned them from any participation in bakugan for that reason._

 _Dan knows that I was misunderstood by the wisdom words of my grandfather, "he was misunderstood" he said, "deep down in his heart that he will never be able to forget how he met you"_

 _I know he is supporting me and avoiding all contact from all yokai in all planets. He still kept it to himself and his dear friends, he said 'that no matter how different you are and how old you look, you will always be my friend'_

 **-flashback ended-**

"And now it's my turn to turn things around and set things right! I knew that Dan was exhausted and seeking adventure, I felt the same way. I don't want to fight like this forever and be not friends anymore…" Imazak stoped talking as he saw a cat being on a mythical cloud, going to an alley

"Another cat yokai? I wonder what sort of scheme they're doing here…" the humanoid ninja bird, a kappa-like water child, and a purple-haired girl with a fan-made yokai Watch is heading towards the same alley.

"…have you got them here…" he can barely hear her in the other side of the thin wall "Good! It is highly planned for it at all! First we alter Nate into a free-spirited adventurer. Second, he met Dan on his world

Third, I made Jibanyan a friend to the bad guy of MS arc 1, let Hailey Anne team up with Shun and Marucho, separate Drago from the rest to form a spy team, give Dan a half-demon body, let Zaytun give Resasuke a boost with a new fusion ability card, kill Dan's friends, give Hailey the Kemono watch, let Rachel give them her two Ghoul watches, and the next step is to let them meet up in the center where the Spectrum Pendant is, the Unbearables will come and it'll take a few lost souls to continue this!" I instructed my oc team

"What is the Spectrum Pendant again?" My wolf oc asked me

"The Spectrum Pendant is very rare and highly obtainable to get by the same source that's located here! It's an object that can manipulate your pigments to whatever color you want for your body, it'll fix every bootleg with same color issues, but it's also the last key item for the gateway to the real world, where every artist is mortal and being called an imaginary friend" I explained to my wolf oc.

"Spectrum Pendant? Spies? Unbearables? Jibanyan? Zaytun? Who is she? Could it be that this whole nonsense is being done by a Fan Artist?" Imazak guessed

"A fan artist? I see records of our same worlds are being altered by them, villains resurrected, OCs, expansions of gore and highly rated content! There was never a record of this incident with Yokai Watch!" Kappacho freaked out

"It is now! Is it 2 late for you to find me? Thanks for following me on my alley! Now that you know what's happening with Nate and Dan, I'll let you guys go and explain this to your friends at the end of my story! That binding behind your brain will keep your lips shut about our little secret, I'm Bearlywrote, Bearlycute, or Bearlynyan if you like to prefer me!" I told them

"Why did you do this? Why did you want that story to happen? Why did you kill my friends and why did you partner me up with Lumagrowl?" Hailey questioned me

"I'll answer one, that's what Fan Artists do!" She poofed away from them. Leaving them alone in one place without breaking silence about the story that I've written down. To be honest I wanted to try this, but I don't want all of the cast to go against me. It'll only happen in another time.

 **(Chapter ended)**

 **What a chunky chapter for me to fill all of this in! I was in a steaming hot pot of stress and feeling blank for such simple things. If you find anything else that needs improvement, let me know! The next chapter will be serious about what's going to happen next! Everybody's here…. In the next chapter! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Sweet Victory for a few Secs

**Chapter 19: Sweet Victory for a Few Seconds**

 **(No, not because of the chapter I'm about to prepare) it's because of the bad performance at This year's Super Bowl's Halftime show! One of my friends is very mad about it and I'm like Squidward at the end of the last practice, nobody deserves that, I expected better from any of them!**

 **-one thing, I'm not much of a football fan and I prefer the commercials better than games and music.**

 **-second, Puppy Bowl, better game to watch!**

 **-third, I didn't even watch the whole thing! I** **know it was bad**

 **Bearlynyan: can you please make this a great tribute to both Bakugan and Yokai Watch?!?!**

 **Bakunyan: Yeah, it's kinda turning it down, isn't it?**

 **Bearlywrote: Yeah, yeah... anyway. Spongebob. Bakugan. Yokai Watch. All others... Don't own them!**

 **Bearlynyan: OCs, She owns! Like me and Bakunyan**

 **Bakunyan: Yeah, other OCs like Sparkyu and Karbonkoma don't count as hers!**

 **Bearlywrote: Okay, enjoy a story. I don't want my friend to throw rocks at the stage!**

 **(Transition break)**

The binding broke their way of connection with the outside forces, they cannot say anything or anyone about Bearlywrote.

She is a manipulator of art, changed things to make this story her own. Fan Artists in the past are caught or successfully made their plans with grammar flaw and their inspiring flawlessly. She cannot be stopped because she is immortal in the Tooniverse.

They came to the center and saw a small pillar with the colors only black, gray, and white. The very top contains a certain object that they might think it's the Spectrum Pendant 'it' mentioned earlier.

"I know what it is but I can't say it's name" Hailey said as she saw the pendant.

"Course it is Girl! There is a reason why you're cursed with a binding spell" a black blob of ink emerges from the surface with a creepy smile, "you've been manipulated by the Fan Artist of this world! We cannot let the spell break on your own, it only breaks when the day of expiration comes. We know is that this thing we're protecting keeps our city alive with the colors keeping shape of our land. We are devolved, unlike Mickey Mouse and the past cartoons in black and white, we're firstly drawn into this time period!"

"Bendy the Demon, you are known as the symbol of the struggle of the past in the story of your game. We're here to stop a struggling force that's terrorizing our worlds! Is there something we can do for you to help us?" She asked him

"There is one way to reverse it, The Tooniverse Reset Button! Once you collect this, the Pencil Key, and one of the Runners such as Nate... this will never happen yet the Runner has to relive his way as a hero of his home." Bendy answered

"The bad guys are after something else, the portal to the mortal world were the Creators and the Fan Artists live!" A colored cartoon character who has a cup as his head.

"Why are they're going to the extremes, Cuphead?" Kappacho questioned him

"They're after their lives! That's what I heard! Or maybe it's something else..." Cuphead explained

"Are you sure bout this, Ninja man?" Usapyon surprised him in the back

"You again, how did you?" He noticed his new friends following behind him, "no wonder you guys went ahead..."

"It's no big deal. What matters is that we're teaming up, Right babe?" He asked Jibanyan

"That's right! Right Raze?" He asked his master's Bakugan.

"Okie dokie! That average boy is going to pay for him taking my future husband's baby away!" He shouted

"Uh okay" Imazak cringed as knows his hidden motives for the red colored foe...

 **(Transition break)**

-underground-

"I saw that blonde cat's tail and you're going to be caught soon!" JJX informed the Runners prior to the group reveal in the center of Historic Toontown.

"Tomnyan's here! Which means Fuu2 is useless now! I can't sneak away unnoticed!" Nate mentioned his Yokai form.

"I didn't know that was your name for your Yokai form, it's cute!" Dan complimented him

"It's not cute when I first got it, but it grew to me, thank you" Nate blushed by the compliment, "but what about yours? Does it have a name?"

"I thought it was a suit thing like Kingdom Hearts! "To protect the world order!"" Dan said it with a Donald Duck impression.

"It should have a name I think it'll be called-!" Nate got interrupted by his shady friend

"We don't have time, they're too close to the Spectrum Pendant and I want to get it before Festro comes!" JJX answered, in time comes forth the familiar one from two worlds before.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" I told them.

"Bearlywrote! You came without summoning you!" Dan said with excitement

"You're pretty clever finding us here!" Nate guessed

"Actually I came here earlier because of Little Old Johnny here is getting his damage from his family and friends for not paying their debts!" I said, "I'm surprised to tell you that both of your friends are here! They're working together to get your heads on you!"

"What? All of my friends?" Nate and Dan said in sync

"Well no, for Dan's side, but let me be asure to you that this calamity is being handled! I already casted a binding spell on Hailey Anne and Dan's "Besties" as Yokai! They will never tell a soul about you and my purpose again!" I answered

"Bearlywrote, or what Gintarjo called you Sonia," I'm stunned that they learned my real name Nate called upon me, "Did you let them live even they know our secrets of our runaway plan?"

"Uh yeah, guys... I'm fine if you two just call me Bearly. Sonia is my name only my other Artist call me. Anyway, they will be after us more without more assistance!" I finally explained why I prefer Bearly, instead of my real name.

"Okay, some of my friends are after me... I'll keep note of this, but I got a plan. It has to do with death." Dan pointed out a plan for his friend and ally.

"Okay guys, I'll leave that to you!" I said as I left and thought to myself, _Just as I planned!_

 **(Transition break)**

A weird rental pizza-shaped ship, landed smoothly in the outskirts of the city.

"We've landed on the location, Master!" Bliss answered on her wristband communicator

"Good, as soon as we obtain the Pendant, there will be more recruits like Unicorn Butterfly Rainbow Kitty and the bad Internet shows to join us for recolorization!" Festro shouts excitingly as he comes out wearing a hood, "plus I heard that the Runners and Test are here too, it's a win-win situation! I better not lose! Besides, I have my luck spent on the petition for the certain concert happening!"

 **(Transition break)**

Everyone makes this guarding spot into a convention-like group-up meeting, they were talking to the Spectrum Pendant guardians like crazy, then suddenly, Nate appeared alone at the top of the pillar and everyone didn't noticed him until he makes a sound.

-whistles-

"I know what you're thinking! What are you doing on top of the pillar? Are you committing suicide? Are you giving up? Are you making a big speech on why you ran away? I'll answer in the greatest way of words! I knew it was that! I knew it was going to lead me to where I was now! I knew that my new friend has others following him! And I knew that you're going to plead me and force me to come back!" Nate spoke

"But we haven't done anything?" Yuto asked, "how do you know of what we're going to do?" Nate said nothing

"What about us? You knew that we're old friends of your new friend! You should know that we're here to apologize to him for what we've done!" Shun said as he was in his human form

"I know, he told me that you guys don't take him for granted. He neglects going back to his old life, because the story he's in was far worse than mine! If anyone wanted to have a good future, it was him! I can't live in the world we're we always ran away! Goodbye my friends!" He fell into the ground, with an unsatisfying fall to his grave.

All shouted, "NOOO!!!!"

They looked into his corpse and looked for traces of his soul, but there was no soul. "Somebody's going to pay for this, and something is missing on top of the pillar! Is there always something on top of that?" Usapyon mentioned a missing piece of the pillar, the background color has grown uproariously with random colors of the rainbow, The Pendant itself has gone along with Nate!

 **(Transition break)**

I floats fast as I can fly carrying a soul of Nate Adams in my hands, along with my hands is the Spectrum Pendant.

"Bearly, thanks! I could've died!" Nate's soul spoke

"You're very welcome, but you're already dead!" I laughed, "but don't you worry, I know your plans because I have good hearing with my bear ears!"

Along the road, Craig the snake noticed The Famous Bearlywrote as he heard me while he's eating his daily hot wings.

"You won't get away with that soul and that Pendant, Fan Artist!" He said as he constricted on the neck of his owner/best friend

"That's not a good way to treat a pet that way..." I spoke to him offensively, because I know Craig does not like to be called 'pet'.

"If you are talking to Sanjay here, because I don't like saying those words flying around in my face, Bear ears!" He snapped back at me!

"Listen, either move out of the way like a regular snake would do to people who aren't troubling you or you want to strike me down and face the consequences!" I warned him

"Please, Fan Artist, you treat your drawings as pets! You're so lonely that you want to seek friends to see that you're not alone! You draw them to do your bidding and you're doing something now, trying to reset our way and plans to kill my creator and the Fan Artists who put the shame on me!"

I raised my head, "I'm not resetting the Tooniverse, Pet!" I beheaded him with my prototype Dry Iced Axe, "you okay, Sanjay?"

He heavily breathed in his final breath, "thank you!..." he fell flat on the floor waiting for the darkness to fall onto him.

"Now with that done, let's go to Dan!" I float while on a continuous path underground right up to both of them waiting for the opportunity to be free from here.

"Have you got the Pendant?" JJX reminded him

"I got it!" I told him, "now about that plan..."

Dan immediately said, "way ahead of you, while Nate's soul is separated from his body which seized function, he's allow to possess my body instead of floating up to the yokai city hall for a yokai transformation. We will gain more knowledge each other while sharing the same body! Ready?"

"You bet!" Nate's soul bounds with the body of a friend from another world, living together for a while.

"Oh yeah, by the way Dan, I have a good name for your Yokai Form! Baiporagon! It's a good title for a half dragon!" I announced his new name, "like your giving name to Drago!"

All of them smiled and laughed as he knew a pun within the name of a Bipolar Dragon. Until one raspy voice echoed the sewer tunnels...

"Who comes in the sewers laughing, that privilege belongs to me, Runners!" Festro erupted as he was so far away from them.

JJX though this will going to end, "Here! Take the Pencil Key!" He ripped the key out of his necklace.

"Why? I thought you-!" Dan-Nate asked his lost comrade for a certain reason

"Forget it! Johnny Test should've been dead way too long ago! Get to the coordinates here, The Artist Battleground Graveyard! Hurry, It'll be up to you guys now!" He said with a tone of him giving up his role as his sisters, their parents, and his best friend dog's souls pulling him in the underworld with many foes and former friends eager to torture him, "go there and be free! Fight them all for all I care! It's either reset this world or go to the mortal world! Good luck, my friends!..."

"Johnny... you are grounded for life by us!!!" His parents grind eagerly for his son's long return... "yeah mom and dad, I'm home" he smiled and he cried with all his heart while every last bit of him is gone before the presence of Festro.

"We shall moan in another world, in another time..." Dan talks to himself and I as he popped up another portal and let me accompany him.

 _They have Nate now, but I'm not bringing them back alive_!, I thought as I went through the portal with Dan with the Spectrum Pendant and Pencil Key in hand, _I am ready to send the two of them home with me!_

 **(Chapter 19 ended)**

 **It was cool for this story to have a good few action scenes within the chapter! The end of JohnJohn X is sad to some who noticed that change, but I bet there's some who hated how I brought him in the story with no regard for hating the show entirely.**

 **Despite the recent hate, I hope you get a good chance of getting a better way of paying tribute to someone we know. The story is about to get interesting! Please review, the last several chapters will be life-changing! Review! Like! And follow! What comes next for the Runner heroes?**


	20. Chapter 20: Gates and Keys

**Chapter 20: Gates and Keys**

 **Bearlynyan: when we last off our heroes, they have all the key elements to pursue their new lives in the mortal world! Johnny Test has finally been rested in his fiery world he now call home! All of the Watchers believed that Nate is completely dead without a soul to reform! While the InaBrawlers' binding spell is still active, they cannot still speak out of my presence of interfering with their worlds! The Artist Battleground Graveyard is the gateway to the freedom portal. I have an intruder, I mean special guest, which is featured in one of my chapters, look out for it!**

 **Jerry: can we say that disclaimer now?**

 **Tomnyan: oh right! Bearlywrote does not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan!**

 **The Last Nyamurai: And all the other shows and OCs of other authors!**

 **Bearlynyan: Okay... I was gonna add some Reboot Bakugan to say the disclaimer but okay! Onto the story!**

 **(Transition break)**

A portal opened up in the shadiest of places known to animation. Bearlywrote and Dan/Nate make haste with the passing of an old friend as they head out of the center of the world.

Demolished old studios left in decay as the three wanderers search for anything unusual.

"We've lost sign of the others..., it's best for now that we rest here until I give out a signal to leave." I told them

"Understood!" Both said as their voices grew in sync

"This gateway is drawing near my friends! I can feel the outside world strongly drawing my mortality to my soul" I pointed towards the strange tower in the shape of a Sorry! piece.

"I kinda understand, but I gotta ask, what'd you do when we were out?" Dan asked me about the times in the past.

"Drawing... I basically like to draw you guys and your friends and stuff!" I answered them, even though it was a lie. _If only I could tell them the truth about all of this..._

"Is Gintarjo one of your friends?" Dan asked

"Yes, now I'm jealous of him because he went to Disney World and Universal Studios!" I answered jealously as they're asking questions about my friends.

 **(Transition break)**

The world of Historic Toontown has lost its colors from the disappearance of the Pendant.

"That boy died along with our beloved item that keeps the old-school characters alive..." Bendy mumbled as he kneels in front of the pillar where the Pendant used to be, "We are supposed to protect the Pendant from the Unbearables, but by Fan Artists' demands, we have to let our guards down for you guys..."

Katie buttered in, "Fan Artists? You mean the mischievous ones who mess with us to make stupid stories about their favorite characters!"

Cuphead answered, "That's right, Frisk from the Undertale world known this tragedy from everybody! From the smallest poem in the Toy Story world, to the largest collection of stories in Super Mario! Fan Artists are the troublemakers that cause the creation of fanfics to exist and make obnoxious schemes to make this small or large causes for entertainment!"

"That's what were facing, but it chanted a spell on us to prevent situations sooner!" Shun interrupted as he knew about my plans

"Well that maybe true!" Some girl shouted as she entered here through a portal with her magic pen and her warp star. Twinklnyan has arrived.

"Twinklnyan!" Tomnyan and Jerry recognized her appearance.

"Hey guys! I got a recent text from Tom that he wants a new guitar! I heard Jibanyan's new friend smashed it!" Twink looked furious as she is about to kill someone...

Razenoid hides himself back in Jibanyan's Haramaki in fear of the dark aura surrounding her. "It's gonna sound silly, but I'm scared of her, Jibs!"

"It's fine Raze, she won't hurt a little guy..." he petted him to calm him down

 ** _It sounds like I'm not the only one with flaws.._**.

Yeah, thanks for pointing that out to your partner!, Jibanyan thought sarcastically

"Now that your guitar is fixed, I've brought in some friends!" She moved out of the way to reintroduce the Anime Espionage agents

"Hello!" Both Resasuke and Pipimi introduced themselves to the rest of the gang

"Why are we all here? What is our purpose Mechtanium has become Multidimensional?" Marucho asked Twinklnyan for an answer

"It's my boss! She is almost accomplishing her goal! She is the reason why our worlds plummet into great calamity! The plan is mostly unknown to me, but I know that she mind-tricked Nate into going on his own journey and partner up with Dan! Nate must've snapped him out of his road to infamous insanity!" She spoke

"Twink, does that mean that... your boss..." Tomnyan asked her, trying not to reveal my artist name under certain circumstances.

"Yes, she's doing this for the entertaining reason! The Light and Dark Keys have been messed up and one of which ended up with Resty!" She showed his paw and noticed the eerie yellow glow from below the palms of his paws. Everyone gasped

"Yeah, it all happened because I met him!" He showed Drago in front of everybody.

"Drago, you gave us a scare! Do you know everything about this catastrophe?" Shun asked him for any evidence of their lost friend

"Yeah, but if you ask, I've lost Dan during the unexpected shift in the dimensions! I've learned that there's a reason why this pendant is missing and why Test's presence is no more! They're after for the Fan Artist's world Gates or the Reset Button!" The almighty Titanium Dragonoid resumed his story about his adventures with his friends and explained about the Unbearables' motives to be after his partner and his new friend.

"That bastard! You KO'd my mountain!" Festro came unsurprisingly, grossing everyone out, "You know where the gate is my friends?"

"Classified!" Pipimi yelled at him, "we cannot tell you!"

"I really wanted to know if you knew about the Gate, if you don't tell me, that's fine..." he suddenly gets near the InaBrawlers group, awakening something in Hailey's Kemono Watch...

 **Awake me! Thomas! Awake Boss Kazuna!**

She slowly activated it and let the dial go to the goat icon.

"Now I'll choke this girl..."

 **"Boss Kazuna! Lend me your strength!"** She shouted as she activated her watch! Letting her foreign alien clothing wrap around her and began to grow blue fur around her body and changed her purple hair to blonde. Her eyes changed into gold, and gained her the ability to hypnotize foes to be friends!

"At your service, my empress! Kazuna has arrived!" She started to notice her friends who took her steps back from where Hailey Anne is standing at, "what are you guys looking at me for, we're both friends now!"

"Now I noticed why Lumagrowl chose you! Go get him pinned, Kazarina!" Shun cheered her as she impale him into the wall along with Twinklnyan to draw some strong tape onto him. He snapped out of "Toon force control" while he was in pain.

"Please! Hear me out! I'm not the bad guy here! Please! I've been played by the hands of a wicked creature! She can kill ugly creatures with ease! She gave them another way to go through other worlds!" He panicked as he breathed rapidly through his injured lungs.

"What's her name?" Drago asked

"It's Bear-!" He disappeared, leaving everybody else clueless of where Nate and Dan might be...

"We know where they are! Follow us and we'll find them and bring them to justice!" Resasuke informed them with that unmentioned Light Key glow still in his paw

 **(Transition break)**

 **Meanwhile in a yellow-red ship...**

"I don't know what to do with the next world visit!" A human boy with spiky brown hair felt clueless as to where he will supposed to go...

"Sora! I thought you knew!" Said Donald Duck acting mad as usual to his comrade, Sora

"You might as well forgot, 'may your heart be your guiding key!'" Goofy reminded the wayward boy

-the gummiphone rang-

"Oh the phone! I bet it's Mickey and Riku!" Sora gets excited about his phone call from a friend. Here came a familiar fella with the same mouse ears

"Your Majesty!" Both Donald and Goofy crowded towards the boy's phone

"Sorry guys, but it's your creator and Artist King!" King Walt Disney appeared formally in the recording image

"Aww...! What is it do you want now, Our Loyal Highness!" Donald sounded disappointed while on the phone.

"It's another Code-Red world interference! A Boss Fan Artist has appeared to take some main characters as their trophies!" Disney said in a serious tone

"Again? Look Your Majesty, we've been dealing this since our franchise has firstly created in the early 2000s! First it's DC and Marvel, then there's Ultimate Cartoon Fighting, which we finally shut down, Many, many, and many Fan Artists forcing fictional worlds to include us, at first it is a great idea for Birth By Sleep, but we figure it out it was just a joke!" Sora ranted about the absolute ridiculous missions he, Donald, and Goofy have got to face!

"I know! I know, but this time it's serious, A Boss Fan Artist has been so slippery to my agents I hired, and now they are headed to the gates of my world I've used to thrive lively in!" Disney explained, "if they make it, then the recurring characters would have nothing to do but to cancel the show..."

Sora understand that innocence within the message, "Alright! but this is the last one! We'll find the lost keyblade wielders later!"

He pulls out his keyblade and opened a gateway to the world the original animator said they will be! "The Artist Battleground Graveyard, here we come!"

 **(Transition break)**

"We gotta get moving! Many dangers are heading for us right now! I've got rid of a disturbance when they snap out of my Soultimate, "Toon Force Control", it's a sacred ability that willingly controls all groups of animated characters. It has an ability to bind people's actions into saying secrets that can easily reveal thousands! It has a setting limit on how long that binding will last" I told them with my awareness that they will face danger.

"What happens if someone breaks your spell forcefully?" Nate's voice comes out of Dan's mouth

"It'll shorten their lifespan drastically! Giving them a few seconds or 30 plus seconds to say any last words to their friends or foes!" I answered them cautiously as they should learn to understand what I did to their former best friends...

Both souls in one body looked shocked as I get into repacking my stuff, "you won't put that spell on us, wouldn't you?" They said in sync

"Not ever!" I lied to them and I thought to myself, _it's just one time with Nate, not for Dan!_

 **(Chapter 20 ended)**

 **Bearlywrote: Thanks so much for sticking with this 20th chapter! I've been working so hard on trying to end the story! I like to thank my friends, Zayachu most of all!**

 **Zayachu: thanks for having me again Bearly! You won't fire me after I reveal my secret to Jerry and Tomnyan? Will you?**

 **Bearlywrote: of course not! That's my Yokaisona's job! Check out her stories!! Soon she'll upload her story with me as her special guest! Ranting about me I supposed...**

 **Zayachu: it's not my fault, it's Tom!** **You should blame him by letting Jibanyan's partner bakugan smash his guitar again!**

 **Tomnyan: No plz! I won't make any jokes about this!**

 **Jibanyan: You see Raze, she forgive you!**

 **Razenoid: I know, but I feel uncomfortable with her and Drago around! He must've hated me for what I did to him in the early episodes of Mech Surge**

 **Drago: I already forgive you, you're a great guy who doesn't want to play the villain! I know that you're going to the painful part, because it says that on the script!**

 **Bearlywrote: He's right! The way you smashed Tom's guitar is an awesome comeback!**

 **Razenoid: Aww thanks!**

 **Bearlywrote: Please like and review!**


	21. Chapter21:Nyever Gonna Give You Up,Nyan!

**Chapter 21: Nyever Gonna Give You Up, Nyan~!**

 **(Special guest: ParanormalDoodles)**

 **Bearlywrote: Glad I get creative on using reverse psychology on that meme! It's the 21st chapter of Multi S and I'm proud!**

 **Dan: Of course you're gonna make this chapter title based on a popular meme song! I get rickrolled all the time by my friends online!**

 **Shun: of course we did, I fooled you the most!**

 **Nate: We're not talking about that, we're talking about that chapter man!**

 **Jibanyan: Yeah! This chapter might have me included, because the title has Nyan puns! Like the other three movies with me in it!**

 **Razenoid: Of course they has you in it! I can't stop crying over that one story of the second movie with your owner! I may look like a freakin badass, but inside I'm sensitive! (Drago: of course you are...)**

 **Sora: Hello! What about the disclaimer?**

 **Paranyan: oh yeah...**

 **Axel/Lea: Bearlywrote does not own Yokai Watch, Bakugan, Kingdom Hearts, other shows and movies, and other OCs made by someone else! Got it memorized?**

 **Bearlywrote: We get it! You're catchphrase keeps me smiling every time! XD! Anyway, STORY TIME!**

 **(Transition break)**

The moment we arrived at the entrance of the tower, a giant thud has trembled the ground...

"What was that?" Both souls in Dan's body shouted in fear

"They're here..." I said

"Whose here?" Nate's voice said

"Everyone is here..." I referenced the line from a certain video game...

Dan's soul noticed his hand haven't respond to him for a while after the Feudal Era incident...

"Bearly? Have you ever noticed something different about me?" He asked me

"Of course, a sudden shift has come between you and your partner! Since you been away from Drago for so long that the Key thingy must've chose another brawler that is with him and has the urge to set things right in the canon way..." I answered him

"Oh yeah, if he summons that robot giant again, it's his fault this time!" Dan's voice sounds careless as he remembered about the sacred power he read in a script, "and if he ever wanted to get his head on the hands of Mag M- I mean the former emperor of his moldy Swiss cheese planet, their world is doomed!"

 **(Mind Transition Break!)**

 _You're being too negative Dan, What's that guy's name that pushes you to the limit in the script_? Nate thought as Dan showed a memory of his vision of a wicked man from an alien planet far away came to invade another planet with a powerful object that is forbidden to obtain...

 _"Destroy the enemy bakugan! All forces advance!"_

The other memory should his match against the same character he saw in his vision...

 _"You dare call your emperor that way!"_

 _"You'll never be my emperor pal, and you'll never will be!"_

 _"You'll pay for your hubris, boy!"_

 **(Transition break)**

The memory track ended as he opened his eyes like Link did in BOTW after regaining one of his memories...

"That man was my rival from the third season... The true identity of the masked being who sabotage my Arc 1 life!" Dan fell silent as he thought of his former rival's name for Nate to share, I see...

"We better get inside and insert those keys! I fear that Bliss has come here for revenge! All of your friends are here to search for you! Don't worry, I know a great plan!" I quickly developed a plan for getting there faster!

A giant ship appeared out of nowhere and the trio of monsters hopped out of the ship to race after a local Fan Artist to stop...

"You're surrounded Fan Artist! You're big break is over!" Sora appeared monstrous in his monster form, unnoticed his appearance.

"Uhh, aren't you guys in Monstropolis right now?" I asked them why they're like that

"WHA?!??" All three shocked at their appearances

"Why do you guys look like monsters? Donald, did your magic malfunction again?" Sora asked his talking duck friend

"WHAT! No! I did this just so by popular demand!" Donald crossed his arms angrily as he looked vicious with one eye

"Yep! Uh-Hyuk! They loved your monster form and they sure love Vanitas getting yeeted by Sulley!" Goofy reminded the other pints of a gallon

"GOOFY!" Both boys yelled at him

"What?" He said

"Spoilers!!" Said both boys

"Sorry..." The Dog man covered his mouth, even though he sworn to protect the World Border

"It's World Order!" Donald yelled in a gibberish manner

"Donald, we haven't mispronounced it or even said that word!" Sora corrected him

"Oh I thought someone said it..." Donald guessed

"That Bear-eared girl Boss Fan Artist is gone!" Goofy noticed my disappearance as I put on a super strong barrier around the tower

"GODDAMMIT!!!" Sora cursed

 **(Transition break)**

Jibanyan stand in a top of a cliff looking high above the ruins and gravesites of certain Pro Artists all animation grew up with hearts broken with their sight of their masters' deaths.

 ** _Jibanyan, I have something to tell you about..._**

 _Yeah Maggy, Go ahead and I'll listen..._

 _ **There is something about me that you should think twice about... it's about my old life that I regret...**_

 _Yeah..._

 _ **Long ago when I was alive and a boy's age, I was a good guy with my friends whom longed to be the same... until my creator changed us...**_

 _Your creator?_

 _ **It was a bad reason why, to make us evil and betray each other! The creator of bakugan really likes making bad progress and that leads us to have Fan Artists in my world...**_

 _I wish my world is like that..._

 _ **It gets worse Jibanyan! I started to get a good relationship with Dan, but my master wants me to hurt him physically and emotionally! "He" is the reason for why I'm the cause to his health!**_

 _Oh..._

"Jibanyan! Our main master is headed towards us soon! Wanna have lunch here?" Soon waves her picnic basket in the air along with the entire human gang!

"Coming! Nyever give up Maggy!" Jibanyan shouted with pride holding Razenoid in the air

 **(Transition break)**

"A sudden change happen to my master... I should be like that witch character who is the last rival to defeat at the end of one cartoon" a blue-haired Powerpuff girl exposed by chemical W said in a monotone

"My master said to me is to keep calm and carry on! I knew this is the work of a Fan Artist! A mischievous one capable of kidnapping victims and making us fight for what she thinks is evil! I really want him to end it, going to the mortal world and annihilate the Fan Artist who's doing this!" Bliss erupted in anger, keeping her extreme powers in control

Even with powers that immense, she cannot detect the elusive Bearlywrote. I duplicated my form and let my other self keep an eye on the "two souls in one" boy, while I, The real me, scouting around for any sneak attacks.

I used "Toon Force Control" on the Unbearable for one last time.

 _ **Stop Jibanyan's gang, Stop InaBrawlers, Stop Anime Espionage, Stop Sora and friends, and stop the Watchers from getting their hands on my trophies! Use the robot Bliss! Use the Canon Robot from the original PPG!**_

"As you command, Mistress!" Bliss flee out in search for the forbidden mech weapon that the Professor created

 **(Transition break)**

In the same place of where a red feline had lunch, a small conversation is made by a group of small friends as they watched the sunset over the ocean in the graveyard

"It really was quite a view..., it reminds me of the old times..." Drago seemed to relax, even if he's close to a friend who's supposed to be considered a foe

"I wish I could live like this! I mean, for me hanging out with strong friends who are supporting me as I was doing the same!" Razenoid complimented to him, a friend. "I really like your new partner! He's cute!"

"It might be a jolt in the destined warrior thing, but yeah, he's cute!" Drago replied, "your cat friend... it's the same guy Dan and I met, Jibanyan. We met him at the same day as we found Nate. Normally, he was supposed to be a traveler but I guess he chose a different path."

"Jibanyan is an awesome ally to have in our group! He became our Co-Master, and he allowed us to do whatever we please! We cannot kill anyone, we cannot steal and violate much of the time in Bakugan Interspace! Except the time with the infiltration, but that didn't count because it is mandatory in the script!" Razenoid explained

"So why'd didn't you tell him your story Dhar-?" A sudden explosion happened in the pathway between the grassland area and the tower.

Jibanyan tossed a chocobar back and Jack catches it, "I got it!"

another group of heroes came to the retrievers for assistance

A dark corridor has emerged before them after the explosion took place...

"Hey! Don't forget about us, men in dark corridors are our specialty!" Sora and his friends drawn out their weapons as a golden masked figure along with two servants wearing cat and dog outfits

"HOLD YOUR FIRE PLEASE!!! IM HERE FOR GOOD! I'm here to get Dan back for us, All of us! I'm not in certain places because of that man missing! I cannot dominate the world without eliminating their trump card! That's why I teamed up with him!" Jibanyan jumped on the shoulder of the masked man, "you may recognize me from the script! I am Mag Mel! The true villain of Arc 1!"

Shun and the others smirked as he saw Anubias in a dog outfit and Sellon in a cat outfit.

"MASTER'S ORDERS! UGHH!!!" He screamed in shame

"At least you're happy Shun..." Sellon sounded seductive as always to the cold-hearted ninja

"I'm only happy for him!" He continued to grin from the dog-onesie wearing brawler

"Shut up! Why didn't you blame it heavily on that furball!" Anubias yelled towards a feline friend

"He's now our ally!" Shun corrected him

"What" he said

"Jibanyan teamed up with you guys to find his friend who is with Dan. That's why his new master abandoned his plans for universal domination!" Shun finished his guess for why he has Razenoid in the first place...

"You now get me Shun, Dan told me what really happened and I know what you feel!" Jibanyan feel the empathy his friend was going through

Sora broke the atmosphere there, "so you're not working for The Organization? Nor have connections to Xeheanort?"

"Umm no, I haven't gotten through all the games... just the first game..." The golden masked man answered to a wayward boy who holds a keyblade

"You're good then! Let's go guys!" The chosen warrior of the third game left back to the tower with his animal looking friends, "we're going to find the Fan Artist who started all of this! If you find the Runners, go back to your worlds!"

All spoke, "we promise!"

 **(Transition break)**

A green-White cat comes to the bench of a certain battlefield where a battle will take place.

"OHwhee! I can't wait for this battle! Right Second Bearly?" A stranger Fan Artist Cat Yokai wait for his boss's response

"Yep! I set this whole thing up for you! You want inspiration to draw and I might have the solution!" I told my friend, Paranyan.

"I cannot wait for those two to pair up! The dragons are amazing creatures that are scary yet beautiful!" Paranyan stoked about the new chapter he's in

"You will be amazed Para-Dot!" I told him

"CLOD!!!" Paranyan joked around the reference and we both laughed

 **(Transition break)**

A robot by the size of a ten-storied building, representing a popular CN character is headed towards the grasslands after the explosion, responding to my commands...

"I checked the second time, and it's still blocked by the link effect... I believe that the Fan Artist is with Dan holding your friend's soul or that soul found shelter within Dan and settled there until they're in the gates!" Mag told Jibanyan his theory of why it's link power thing isn't working still, even after the death of Nate Adams...

"Our only solutions is to persuade them to come back with kindness or go to plan B!" He told the feline champion his thoughts and plans on what are they're going to do

"What's plan B?" Jibanyan asked

"It's something between you and me... we cannot bring that effect on everyone, only one of us..." one of the villains of the Bakugan anime whispered in the two-tailed cat's notched ear

 **"You aren't going anywhere for the will of the Bear-Eared Fan Artist! YOU ARE NOT THE ENEMY YOU ONCE WAS!!! PREPARE FOR THE DEATH PENALTY**!!!" A robot shaped like a giant powerpuff girl makes fists as a taunt for an onslaught battle to the max!

"Alright Jibanyan, watch Maggy as he brawls-!" "WAIT!!!" Mag Mel got interrupted by his partner still found comfort in Jib's Haramaki.

"Let me do it along with Jibs! I found potential in him to defeat her!" Razenoid honestly spoke since he has more experience with him

"But It'll be easily if..." he gets worried

"Forget what the plot says about our mechtagan! Jibs and I will handle her! With our fair and savage way for solving our problems!" He said as his feline friend's left paw felt a little strange with overwhelming power...

A familiar red panda and a ex-rival OG theirs ran towards the villain group

"Wait! We'll team up too!" Resasuke panted, so does his tiny friend

"We maybe rivals, but Dan's on the line In this tower and he's kidnapped according to the king! We have to slay the giant robot in order to get there on time!" Drago told them the intel of the tower his partner is now at

"Why did you change your mind?" Razenoid pointed out his desire change

"I don't know, it was like... 'Plan to ran away to the real world with Dan, Change my mind' I don't really know what caused me to change sides?" He said

"I'm tired of waiting..." Bliss is tempted to fight the two animal brawlers

"Okay! I'll let you guys do your thing! Reach me in the tower when you defeated her!" Mag Mel ran towards the entrance of the tower to reach out a friend who called him foe...

"Come on Raze! Let's do this for both of us! Both of our worlds!" Jibanyan is pumped up for this battle

"Ready when you are, Jibs!" Razenoid got excited

"Are you ready to end this Multidimensional havoc?" Resasuke questions him

"You bet, Resty!" Both balls closed themselves for them to throw them.

Jibanyan and Resty threw their partners,

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Shoot! Pop Out!"

The almighty pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and the chaotic Darkus Razenoid stand after their forms glow, facing towards a girl who is in the giant robot.

 **-meanwhile in the same bench-**

"Hey Paranyan, what do you think?" I told him

"It's awesome! I get to see something!"

He sees Razenoid chomp the legs off, "geez they used their raw power without them mechtagan!" He told me

"Yep" I saw the two dragons beating it up like a piñata, "to tell you the truth I'm bad at battles and stuff, both in this and the games..." I got to see Resty and Jibanyan beating up the blue-haired girl.

"I don't know most of their abilities and I didn't add the mechtagan in this because I only knew a few and the bad ones I don't caught on with their names..." I asked

"I see, It didn't caught on too! We're both sort of in common!" He said

"Me too! That battle is way too quick to end, it's kinda like a joke to the Worldender thing in one show..." I said as I switch settings around

 **(Transition break)**

"This place needs a code or an answer to this riddle..." I asked Dan/Nate for an answer

"What kind of question is it so we can answer it?" Nate said

"It says, 'these people start slow when it comes to one thing, they drawn them in many details from muscles to a string, they made main characters from Bugs Bunny to Bart, Fan art are a tribute and the Creators make _'"

Both voices spat out knowing the answer, "Art" the voice picked up the answer and they made the door open to the final floor where the gates are

"Wait! Boys!!!" A voice erupted the two bodies as one man ran towards them, he sees tired and eager to see the boy again...

"That man... are you the bad guy from the third season and the fourth one?" Nate said in Dan's voice

"Fourth... You've been told about me though your mind..., Listen Daniel, if you're in there... let me tell you that I'm sorry for what I did, the truth is I feel the same way that my new script says I'm going to do harmful things to you and I wanted you and I to be friends!"

Dan is silent from speaking to some masked men like him...

He continued, "The creators made us do those horrible things and they did it for profit and entertainment! I really wanted you to end my life with you defeating me in the moon, fighting with all of our strength! I made a promise to Jibanyan that I'll go to the extremes to get you two back! I don't want my chances to be gone..." Maggy spoke down to a mumble as his once foe turn around and spoke

"Why didn't you run away before? Why did you break free from them? Why is it that you gone soft all of the sudden when you should be after Shun and my friends slash acquaintances! There will be better villains than you, but they've drawn you from what you are and you'll stay that way for eternity. It's toon's destiny, Maggy, and destinies cannot be avoided by so many Fan Artists..." Dan slowly walked towards the gate that required the keys

"I just want to take you back and comfort you with our open arms..." Mag said as he stood in the middle, readying to give in...

I come near him and said, "what's your plan B? Can you give me some details about it?"

The shadow shell of the emperor of some planet answered, " if it's only for you, destiny can be avoided... I was thinking about liquidating my soul and turn my armor into a pitcher for Dan to drink."

"I see..." I asked

"Once I liquified, my soul will be part of Dan's once he drank it. He will be half-gundalian, once he dies and reincarnates into a four-quartered yokai, part human, part yokai dragon, part alien, and part ET yokai. We both might still have our memories, but I wish there is someway to remove them without harming us entirely..." Mag finishes his plan

"I found a way to solve your half-baked plan! I have the ability to erase memories, but it is your choice Barodius, you can forget about who you once was and forget your rivalry with Dan, vise versa to Dan as well!" I formed it out in a persuadable way to him

He thought it out slowly as Dan and Nate added the keys in, but there's only one thing missing, Nate's motionless body.

 **-Transition break-**

Jibanyan ran towards the tower to find his friend while Paranyan decided follow him

"I better make sure Jibanyan is not guilty for this! I will swap fingerprints with my fake ones!" Paranyan asked me

"Great idea! We don't want Jibanyan to take all the credit, it belongs to the people like us!" I concluded as I write something to end this chapter for the last one!

 **-Chapter Ended-**

 ** _I feel so sloppy writing this in the slow pace... but at least the story is about to be done soon! All I need is one last chapter and an epilogue for this, and I'LL BE DONE!!!!!! So anyway, don't blame me for spoilers! I love this job! So Review!_**


	22. Last Chapter (22): Farewell Memories

Chapter 22: Farewell Memories

(Guests: Artismusic, Zayachu, Thepickman236! Plus ParanormalDoodles)

Bearlynyan: AT LAST AT LAST!!!!

Sparkyu: What is it?

Bearlynyan: This is going to be the last chapter for the story! We have the boys in the tower and I got Nate's body in my trunk!

Gintarjo: that's gross, I'm still scrubbing myself from all the slobber from No-Face

Twinklnyan: well at least I won't get anything gross on me on my last two missions!

Paranyan: at least I'm doing something unsanitary to carry...

Bearlynyan: you bet! Since we're all here!...

All: Our boss, Bearlywrote, does not own Yokai Watch, Bakugan and other properties and shows! We are here to thank her for being a great friend and thank us for all our support! She made new friends and family and she couldn't done it without us!

Bearlynyan: Aww thanks! And you guys belong to your creators I mentioned! To everyone in reading things, thank you for supporting me and the whole work effort of world choosing and suggestions! Anyway, onto the story!!!

 **(Transition break)**

The fellow InaBrawlers and Jibanyan headed toward a shielded tower, knowing the Runners' presence must be inside

Jibanyan went into the door and the rest of the InaBrawlers noticed why Hailey behind, "why are you still at the gates?"

"This tower has a shield only yokai can enter! I can't go through!" She said as she got interrupted by Shun, "What about your spirit friend-?"

"It won't work! Them possessing me counts as me being alive and all!" She said it in a sad tone, wanting to see her yokai master.

"Hailey, you work so hard for you to find Nate, it's time for us to find him for you!" Shun replied with a calm tone as he took off his Yokai Watch Ghoul off from his wrist, turning back completely into Imazak.

Marucho did the same thing with his watch as he handed it back to Hailey, returning back to Kappacho

Hailey watched blankly as she saw her friends ran farther away, putting her hand in the pocket while looking into the ground as she emotes loneliness, until she felt a familiar object at her fingertips

She pulled out Sparkyu's medal and tried to summon her, "come on out Sparkyu!"

-one summon later-

"Hey! You called me?" Sparkyu spoke

"Yes I did, Listen, in your world I've got turned into one of your yokai OCs! Is there a chance you could turn me into a yokai?" She asked the white bear being who loved KeitaXInaho ships

"Sadly yes, but it's gonna cost you!" Sparkyu answered

"Like what? I don't have any money on me?" She turned around and noticed a familiar spaceship is headed towards her...

-crash-

"Remember what I said about you being miserable and died in a rocket accident? This is that..." Sparkyu reminded her of her backstory as a yokai in her story world

She woke up as Moony again, "Thank you so much! Thank you so much!" She thanked her as she's wearing her second watch, replacing her old Model U2 watch. Among that, she gave her friends' watches a quick fix before the final encounter.

Moony charged head first through the door and she entered. "Good luck Moony, Do it for mommy and kick Bearly's tails for me!"

 **(Transition break)**

I came back to the forbidden gate area, carrying a special package in my hands

"A body" both boys said

"A body of the boy inside you Dan!" I gently put a corpse into the ground and unwrap the face, revealing to be Nate's body

"How did you get it back?" Nate said

"Jerry and Tom are the world's worst guards of this boy! I snatched this and replaced them with a drawn one!" I answered

"Why do we need it?" Dan said

"To activate the gates to the mortal world! Either alive or dead, is a body of a runner!" I asked them, "it is also required for one thing..."

"What is that?" Nate questioned me as I already know that answer

"Let's just say it'll give artificial respiration!" I said

"Are you using Google definitions? Because I don't understand what that means!" Dan pointed out my wordplay as he is the smart one

"Oh by the way Dan, you seem thirsty!" I asked him

"I really do..." he said

 **(Transition break)**

Jibanyan's pace is trying to keep up with his master's path towards his own people they're called friends.

He started to wonder if he's lost in this confusing maze.

"I'm starting to feel bad about you, Maggy! I feel bad that you left me without saying goodbye..." as he felt a strange power coming from his left paw... but that's... he thought

 ** _That's now yours Jibanyan! Your bond with Razenoid truly understands me! I have one last request for you, see that helmet and the large vase of purple liquid?_**

 _Yeah_

 ** _I want you to wear the helmet in the calling name for battle brawling... and for the vase, I want you to hand it over to a girl with bear-ears! She found a way to make my plan B work a bit easier than I thought._**

 _Plan B? But that means?_

 _ **Yes I know. This is a sudden goodbye from me. I really wanted to be free from my pain I've been suffering through... being with Dan could be a great experience but with the memories removed... I won't remember everything that I've lived through before...**_

 _Well the people who knew me feel the same way, In the script of episode 214, I might've gotten sick and everyone is starting to forget about me, including my bae Usapyon! I feel upset about the end though but it pretty much sums up if I get my conditions even worse..._

 _ **I wish I could live through and see you in action... but you are the new wielder of the Dark Key! This is why I gave you the helmet to remember my times I had with you, you are a true friend I can live my second life for, but now it's time to make another friend in the next life... take the vase to Dan... I'm going to sleep now... goodbye my kitty...zzzzzz**_

The great chaotic villain of Bakugan MS arc 1 has fallen into a deep slumber, leaving Jibanyan to wear the mask that's left behind by his best friend and carrying the vase that contains his liquified soul...

 **(Transition break)**

I calculated my location in the mortal world as I prepared the entrance for my friends as two nyans have seen me unguarded

"Oh Paranyan, I didn't see you there! And Jibanyan hey! You looking fly as ever!" I saw him carrying a special gold vase and I asked Paranyan, "oh hey, can you bring it to Dan? He's definitely thirsty..."

Paranyan carried it all the way outside the gates, let the masked cat go unseen from the boy's eyes to avoid suspicion, and he let Dan carrying the vase, looked suspicious in this non-alcoholic smelling drink, but he's chugging it all down slowly, letting another soul taking shelter within his body, causing Nate's soul to leave Dan's body, every drop given gives him strength and support it deserves. Sinking the soul in for five minutes... leaving every memory being erased... one image at a time...

"I got the keys and the people there! There's only one thing left to do!" I told them, she let them walked into the gates and she grabbed a dagger from her cloud innards...

 **(Transition break)**

Moony dashed off faster than the rabbits can race, leading her back to Imazak and Kappacho.

"Hai- I mean Moony!" Kappacho corrected himself as he noticed her yokai form, "did you summon Sparkyu to help you out by turning you into a Yokai belonging to Rachel's?"

"Yes!" She said, "I almost forgot about her and this is one of the chapters she'll will appear!"

Imazak wanted to intervene, "Guys, I have a feeling she's helping us to stop that Fan Artist! We must get to her until she-!" He heard a familiar scream

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" ????? Said

"Is that Dan?" Imazak shouted

"Maybe, but his voice is a bit raspy,... like a Gundalian!!! OH NO!!!" Kappacho noticed that trope from a certain show, figuring out that plot already, "she's turning Dan into a Gundalian and reset the Tooniverse!"

"Kappacho, you're jumping into conclusions way too quickly..." Moony comforted him, "I bet she made him drink something and then he gargled out a scream at the last gulp, leading to one of the top 10 anime betrayals of all time! Grabbing his soul it seems!"

She and her friends dashed as they finally arrived with Jibanyan tailing behind them(actually hid the entire time) and watched them helplessly as he allowed himself to stay away from Nate, knowing what he'll do what's right, _Nyate, take care of Maggy for me!_

I grabbed a soul and placed it in a sound-proof caged doorway to the real world. Recreating him into my image of a humanoid boy with grey/brown hair, having gray scaly fingers and hard gold horns on his head. His eyes have a heterochromatic feel with one reddish brown and the other in a eerie green, and the skin tone is pale with a light shade of gray.

Nate is in awe as his other friend which is familiar with his old friend, looking straight at his face like he never met him

"Are you okay, big brother?" He said to the stranger, avoiding the screaming distractions.

"Big... Brother?" The mixed souled stranger turned his head as a sign on confusion and doesn't get the idea as Nate felt through his cries, he's crying in denial about that the liquid he drank, he no longer knew who he once was, nor how his third person dialogue would play out since he got no name.

I appeared before them and give them both a big hug as I activated the gateway to the hell they call heaven, _**let's go home, shall we?**_

"DAN! NATE! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" They cried out one last attempt to bring their heroes back. But it's too late, the Fan Artist won, and they disappeared.

 **(Transition break)**

Silence filled the room as the effects of my power wore off from every Yokai, turning back into original forms, either alive or dead. Imazak turned back alive as Shun as well as Marucho. Moony is the same because Sparkyu was present and ready for her to change Hailey back to a human.

Her Kemono Watch has been disintegrated because the souls within have been purified and retreating back towards their homelands.

Dan and Nate's bodies have been brought back to examine the causes for this entire event.

Jibanyan seeing his human friends sad over their old masters they looked up to, he started to feel sorry for the servants who are with his best friend. He sees that kid named Noah, crying over the ashes of his senpai, pleading that he'll lead the right path as the new leader of Team Anubias.

As for the girls, they have been lamented over Sellon, but their script says that they'll fell over Shun's heels. _It'll never last long for them_

 **(Transition break)**

The dog keychain from me in Nate's pocket is staring to glow as it grew active towards a good energy source, Twink's magic pen.

She immediately activated it and the charm spoke, "Extra life activated! 1up" a Super Mario sound effect alerted the entire team and noticed heart pulses, meaning that they're alive!

"Oh Twink! Thank you! If the guitar hasn't smashed, we couldn't bring you on time..." Jerry and the Watchers cried for their hero's revival

"Oh think nothing of me, it is all for you guys!" They all lifted her up and yelled "Banzai"

The Brawlers checked Dan, noticing the difference, he's exactly the same, with the events of the tower and all of the quirks and quality he possessed. He's a cloned soul, not the same Dan

"Guys, What are you doing here?" He shook his head as he thought he was dreaming, "Are you here to take me back?"

Shun replied to his unrecognizable friend, "no, but we'll make sure you won't leave us again..." he thought it over about taking him over to a friend they met as kids, in the Yokai world

 **(Transition break)**

 **"The Yokai supreme court is now in session! Bring the Runners forward!"** Zazel commanded the two troublesome boys in front as the young king of the Yokai world sits in his throne

"Hey Nate, and Dan... it's been a long time" the judge, Lord Enma pointed out to Dan that he's the one in charge

"It's nice to see you again, Enma..." Dan panicked as he felt scared as of how he's going to punish him or Nate...

"Nate, you are snapped out of your will and break free! You know that kind of privilege is against the law to protagonists!" Enma pointed him out of the story

"It's true, but I have second thoughts of this! I thought that maybe I can live a good life with Jibanyan and my friends! I have a feeling that someone is manipulating our plot, even though our friend said it's not that kind of problem" Nate defended himself as he had second thoughts over the entire adventure

A sudden zap, caused the three people to have nothing to hold back.

"Wait Enma, I have a suspect who's been pulling our strings! A Fan Artist named Bearlywrote!" Hailey disrupted the courtroom as everyone gasped at the presence of one unwelcomed being from another world

"A Fan Artist you say? Weirdly enough that we barely have any captors who've been doing their own projects: Kyubi X Katie ships, angst type stories, Pokémon crossovers, and adventures with both Katie and Nate together!" Enma reconsidered the evidence they've given to him, all the pieces come together for one specific entity...

 **(Transition break)**

The jury comes back with the verdict on what's going to happen with both Runners.

Enma has a sad look on his face when he read the verdict, "Nathan Adams, since you're the true victim of this entire cause, you are pardoned for your crimes that's is meant for the Fan Artist!"

"That's a good sign, but it's the same thing for Dan, right?" Nate asked the king

"Unfortunately, The Fan Artist's presence has not been involved inspiring Dan, for that, I must punish him for leaving his role and ruin his show as a whole!" He said, making Dan's eyes wide in shock.

"I sentenced him to remove his ability to see yokai, and all the memories of them involved in his past plus the recent adventures you two are having! It has to stop!" Enma confirmed his sentence, _I'm_ _sorry_ _Dan_ , _but_ _you_ _must_ _not_ _make_ _the same_ _mistake again..._

He sends him to his servants to proceed with the extraction, looking so terrified, Dan decides he'll head on, even if it kills him.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay! Even if I don't know you, I'll be okay! Right, Nate?" Dan softly spoke as he's dragging to the extraction room. He's crying over the loss of his friend,

 _we_ _cannot be friends_ , he thought, _we are meant to be friends for a short life! Goodbye Dan, I'll always remember you!_

( **Transition break)**

An hour later of the courthouse, Enma walks over to Shun to speak with him.

"I'm proud of you, I mean, I've never been able to ask you for help before, but Hailey here did asked you and you three saved my friend. I'm sorry for what this might mean for Dan and I might cut yokai contact from the bakugan universe."

"That maybe best, but I'm here for an explanation. Is my mom, with my father?" Shun asked the young king

"Yes, your father is a giant ninja warrior bird yokai. He is very involved into meeting you, but since-!" "Hang on! How about I hand the Yokai world, Bakugan Interspace! So we can still make contact secretly!" Shun answered

"Why you'll do that?"

"Originally, in arc 1, we're supposed to delete it to exterminate the chaos bakugan, but they don't appear and people get evacuated for nothing. Not only we lost Dan, but we lost the bad guy we're supposed to defeat! We have to progress, even if we have to live without his real soul..." Shun explained

"Alright, we'll accept the offer and let our yokai play bakugan in our world! Just keep an eye out for any more Fan Artists!" Enma alerted him

-later-

"I guess we have to leave, our friend... or friends... are ready to come back home, their memories have been replaced with the canon ones..." Shun stopped as he flashed back to Dan's Partner's power removal...

(Flashback)

"Wait Judge! Lend me that punishment too! I was involved with the same thing but switched sides later! I cannot live with a boy that is not my Daniel!" Drago admitted himself as he wants his memories to be erased, but Enma said it required surplus energy to remove memories from a large beast that's not a yokai

Fortunately, he still has his teleportation device on his horn and used his gate and Resasuke's key to remove his memories and replaced them with canon ones, causing him to glow

"Wow!" Enma and his servants glanced at his new body, "you are powerful!"

"I am now Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! And I don't know why I just said that in a weird court, do you know where Dan is?" He asked the king

"He suffered from temporary blindness, he'll be okay to remove the bandages after a week!" He lied, he put a blindfold on Dan so he cannot reveal his eyes to the truth about the world Nate and the watchers' friends thrive in.

(Flashback ended)

"I guess it is, I really going to miss you! I'm afraid to say it but I'm gonna miss my beast watch friends!" She cried as she hugged her two friends from another earth

"Ever since I met you, you showed me the light in the yokai you possessed. I now see proof that yokai are good and mysterious. That's why I handed the "SAO" world you mentioned to the king, because I believe that my father and his friends will find good use." He asked her

"And I'm not gonna forget about our adventures! If either one has the same thing again, we should team up and be the InaBrawlers again!" Marucho admittedly explained that he had fun with them, even though he once died

One final hug leads to a departure from every member of both shows. Both worlds and all were back to the way it was...

 **(Transition break)**

"So this is the mortal world... pretty cool!" The were-dragon said while seeing clouds and the sky

"I really love the sky and the cities here, it's a great way for artists to thrive in!" Said the blue average spirit

"I know, I wish I can live like that, I'm honoring myself because I accomplished something special in my life!" I said

"What accomplishment is that? What do you think Aku- I mean Baiporagon?" Fuu2 asked me as he noticed that it's still technically day time

"Having the whole story completed?" Akunogan said

"Bringing you guys here! I have plans for another one but I have to do that soon!" I answered as I watched the sunset, and I thought, _I better get into arc 2..._

I grabbed my phone and contacted my friends, "assemble the members!"

 **(Chapter Ended)**

 ** _The epilogue next time will be short but it will be worth a wait next time you're ready! Wow! I can't believe I managed to ruin everyone's life, but I did it for the hopes of people hating the original MS story! I'm like the others!_**

 ** _For an early note, there will be no intro for the last one, just the outro._**

 ** _Anyway, Review!_**


	23. Epilouge (True Ending Chapter 23)

**(Same special guests as the last one: Zayachu, artismusic, ParanormalDoodles and Thepickman236)**

 **(Transition break)**

I was watching above the night sky, looking at my new friends flying with their wings and floating powers. I looked at the time and it was 1:32 AM, _it's time for me to sleep_ , I thought

Before I start resting, a familiar friend comes below the surface of the fictional world. The traitor, along with my friends who aided me in this project.

"Oh hi guys! You seem to wonder why I called you here..." I told them

"It is come to understand that someone is not doing their job?" Zaytun replied

"I let you off the hook on telling Jerry and Tom about this, but then again you brought them back to life and sweep the mess off the floor!" I answered calmly, "We're here for Rachel!"

"What am I blamed for? I did what you asked me!" She said

"You didn't interfere earlier with Imazak, Hailey, and Kappacho with their plan! Because of that, I have to use my soultimate to keep their lips sealed!" I explained to her, "to make matters worse, you changed Hailey to your Yokai OC to make this easier for her team to catch up, I didn't have time to add drama in this!!!"

"Bearly, I'm trying to save them! It's like you wanted both of them to end, even though one of them actually died!" She informed me

Justin added to my defense, "but you seem to neglect this! Like you're Agnes and Bearly here is Backbeard!"

"Those are bad examples Justin! I'm Captain Marvel and she's Thanos! That's it!" Rachel snapped back at him along with me.

"Rachel, I hate to say this, but I'm suspending you from working with your missions! Furthermore, you're not permitted to step foot into the worlds I chose for Phase 2!" She is stunned to hear those words I said to her

Every other Fan Artist is starting to look at each other with fear, leading me to say this sentence, "if you're with me, move forward. If not, we'll you'll get same punishment as she has!"

Everyone step forward, looking glum.

"Well good! I have some friends that are willing to help me!" I called upon them that they're doing a good job, "Akunogan!"

A being who looks like an alien but he's half-dragon like Baiporagon. Like a werewolf or Werehog (if people out there are still baffled by the Sonic movie character design), he will appear like this at night and let Bai take form by day, but they have different personalities and they share memories in one body.

He flies down and answered, "Yes mom?"

"I want you to update the job scheduling! I don't want Rachel or Sparkyu to ruin MS like the real creators of Bakugan did! My purpose is to make people happy, by showing my finest of art of creative writing!" I shown him my smiling grin, "There is no way she'll ruin this!"

"Yes mom!" Akunogan flew back up to join in with his little brother up in the night sky

 **(Transition break)**

 **Meanwhile after two hours of the trial...**

"Nate, it's time to face facts... your friend you knew more than us is gone... there's no other way to get his sight back unless he obtains a Yokai Watch!" Whisper comforts him as Nate is still crying over his closest friend, he cursed himself for not letting Lord Enma know that he persuaded him to snap out of his destiny.

"I know, I'm sorry I ran away from you earlier... I knew you're trying to lure me into a better world that was in front of me all along, but I feel bad about all of this!" He holds photos of him along with Dan, smiling with Steven in the background, do multiple funny photos of their yokai forms in the photo booth, and the last image of them hugging each other with Monster.

Jibanyan walked in with a golden mask he's carrying, feeling the same way as Nate

"I know where we should put them in..." Whisper asked them as he knew the solution

-meanwhile in Mt. Wildwood-

Whisper placed a big metal container in front of the crank-a-kai

"I suggest we should do a time capsule, we should put those objects in in the next thirty years, that way we should work on something to pass the time! We're either going to forget each other or other adventures we've done, but I'm sure we should let go of the past." He asked his boys if that would work for them

"Whisper... that may be the smartest idea yet, they're other adventures in the form of movies and several segments like school related, careers, slice of life, etc. They're maybe a chance that our adventure will come again differently. Besides, more adventures mean more friends, and more friends mean more fun!" Nate smiled as he placed his images inside the time capsule, along with his old stuff and his medals of Bearlynyan and Gintarjo, the Fan Artists he made friends with.

Jibanyan placed his memento of Maggy inside the time capsule, so his older self who can smash trucks with ease, can be the one who wear it.

"Goodbye Maggy... I'll see you in thirty years... he gave the mask a kiss and leaves it in while Whisper closed the capsule. Burying it in remembrance of Nate and Jibanyan's lost friends...

 **(Transition break)**

 **Thirty years later...**

A strange cat looks in the abandoned streets looking for something, as he stands in front of FanArtist Helpers' headquarters

He used his pen to erase the traps and barriers that are set up for a clone yet differently incarnated being with extraordinary abilities...

"BLUEBEARY!!! ARE YOU THERE!?!?" A stranger nyan yelled out it's name, as he heard heavy footfalls of one shadowside yokai, bigger than it's last appearance as it seems...

"BAKUNYAN, YOU ARE SLY AS ALWAYS... AND THAT MASK YOU CARRY HAS THE SAME NEGATIVE ENERGY AS MASQUERADE! WHAT IS THE REASON THAT YOU CAME HERE" he said

"I'm here on behalf of Bearlywrote that you are free. Kaiba's rule broke the eternal sentence of Bearlynyan from here, and you must be that Bearlynyan, or should I say, Bearly Cuddly!" He answered to Cuddly as he laughs

"What does she have in mind?" Cuddly asked

"It's like last time with the originals, but I need you to grab some people for her plot and turn them into yokai!" Bakunyan asked him

"What are their names?" Cuddly asked

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Well that's it for Multi Surge!_**

 ** _I know it might get excited but I'm doing a sequel story on this! Me (Bearlynyan (OG)) picking up my friends I've saved_**

 ** _Bakunyan, my fictional boyfriend, picking up random guys and Original Nate and Dan for one last adventure together_**

 ** _And Bearly Cuddly (Male Bearlynyan), is tasked to kidnap Kouzo and Keisuke and have a better bond to ruin others because they fear of character development!_**

 ** _So there you have it, that's the plot!_**

 ** _Furthermore, thank you everyone for supporting me by reading my story and liking it._**

 ** _I might ask for a like or a comment, but I'm gonna say it one more, I don't own everything! (Both franchises entirely!)_**

 ** _Like and Review! ️_**


End file.
